Best Friends Forever
by JayJay456
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are two six year old boys who become friends. Their life has many twists and turns and ups and downs, but at the end of the day, everything is perfect. Join the ride as this story takes you through their life's ages 6-30. Kids!Kurt and Blaine. Rated M for later chapters.
1. New Kid On The Block

A/N

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters

* * *

The warm summer breeze hit Blaine's face as he sit waiting on the porch. Momma said that the house across from them had sold and I new family was moving in, thus the waiting to see if there was a boy or girl he could play with. He is just like any other six year old boy... loves to play in the mud, play with toys, and hates taking baths.

Finally he see's a red pick-up truck pull into the neighbors yard, he bolts up straight and looks to see who comes out. First, a man probably in his mid thirties with a baseball cap covering his bald head and a couple boxes in his hands.

Blaine is disappointed. He was hoping for someone to ride bikes with and...wait!

Out comes a boy about Blaines age with chestnut brown hair and a rather neat little outfit. The sun reflects off his pale white skin and he has what looks like a teacup set box in his hands. Blaine assumes that the boy is carrying it for his sister but no one else comes out of the car.

"Okay, that's strange..." Blaine thinks to himself.

Before he has a chance to say hello the pale boy runs inside and slams the door.

"Oh well, I will see if he wants to play later." Blaine mutters to himself.

Blaine hears his mother calling him to come in for lunch so he goes in the house and sits at the table.

Blaine's mom is a rather beautiful woman, with her black long curly hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. The resemblance between Blaine and his mother is almost identical, if not for Blaine's face shape which he gets from his father.

"Hey honey! Did you see the neighbors?" Alyssa asks while setting down a peanut butter and jelly sandwich near Blaine.

"Yeah! I saw a man and a boy, but he didn't look in the mood to talk. Looked kind of sad actually..." Blaine trailed off.

"Hmm...he could just be sad from the move." She said

"I guess that makes sense." Blaine said.

"I'll tell you what, we will make them some cookies and I will let you delivere them." Alyssa said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Then he might wanna play!" Blaine said equally as excited.

They started making the cookies for the Hummels (Alyssa knew only their new neighbors last name) when they were almost done they heard the front door open.

"Daddy!" Blaine squealed as he ran into his father's arms.

"Hey son! What have you and mom been doing?" His father asked.

"Baking cookies for the new neighbors! The- um mom whats their name again?" Blaine asked.

"Hummels!" Alyssa yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah! They have a boy my age! I think..." Blaine said happily.

"Fun! As long as you left some cookies for me." His father joked.

Blaines father was a business man. He worked at a big office with lots of Windows which blaine thought was the coolest thing ever. He loved his son and wife but he did have a temper, the perks of being a lawyer. He was rather short with black hair that was starting to bald on the top but he was a handsome man much like Blaine.

"Paul! Would you help me in the kitchen dear?" Alyssa called.

"Sure thing Hon!" Paul answered.

Alyssa handed Blaine a plate of peanut butter cookies that a note that read "To Mrs and Mr Hummel and the little one. Welcome to the neighborhood!"

"Blaine, give these to the Hummels and come straight back home, alright?"

"Yes momma!" Blaine said obediently.

Blaine ran out the door and across the street to the Hummels house. He reached on his tippy toes to ring the doorbell once (as his mom taught home) and the door swung wide open seconds later to reveal the boy with the teacup set.

"Hello! I'm Blaine, and I would like to-" He's cut off by the boy screaming.

"Dadddd! There's a stranger talking to me!"

"No, I um, live across the street." Blaine said startled.

"Oh, sorry." The strange boy ducked behind the door a little in shyness.

"I brought you this." Blaine hands the cookies over.

The boy mutters a thanks.

"Whats your name and how old are you?" Blaine asks excitedly.

"Kurt. I um, am almost seven." He says so quietly Blaine barley hears it.

"Really! I'm six, we could totally hang out together! Play in the mud and (Kurt cringed, gross mud, he thought) play with toy cars!"

"Maybe." Kurt said shyly.

"Oh, come on Kurt! You should play with me now I don't bite!"

Kurt thought for a moment, "Ok, but lemme ask my dad."

Minutes later Kurt emerged from the house with a Barbie and Ken doll. They went over to Blaine's house and sat under the big ash tree. They played with the dolls and cars for a while before Kurt talked freely for the first time.

"You know I'm allergic to peanut butter." Kurt said in his rather high pitched voice.

"Wha? Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Are..are you hurt?" Blaine asks frantically remembering the cookies.

"No, no. I'm fine, but thanks anyways." Kurt said.

"Not many kids in where I came from wanna play with me." He continued.

"Why? I think your fun!" Blaine said with true curiosity.

"Because I play with dolls and tea sets." Kurt replyed sadly.

"I like dolls and tea sets." Blaine muttered quietly.

"Really!?" Kurt asked confused and excitedly.

"Yeah! It's fun to play pretend." Blaine said.

"We could play with my tea set sometime?" Kurt asked.

"That sounds fun!" Blaine answered.

"Blaine!" Blaines mother called.

"Yes momma?"

"Ask Kurt if him and his parents would like to come over for dinner!"

"Okay mom." Blaine said.

"Would you and your mom and dad like to come over for dinner?" Blaine asked Kurt.

He noticed the way Kurt flinched at the word "mom".

"My mommy can't come." Kurt said sadly, like he was going to cry.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because she can't OKAY!" Kurt yelled but immediately regretted it. Blaine looked like he was going to cry from his yelling.

"I'm sorry, she...she just got sick and is in heaven now." Kurt said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But you can still come with your dad." Blaine said sincerely.

"Okay! I'm going to tell my daddy, I'll see ya later Blaine!" Kurt said happily, the first time he felt happy in a while.

Blaine watched as Kurt skipped gracefully to his house.

Two hours later Kurt and Burt were at the Anderson's door with a plate of fruits.

Burt held out a hand to Alyssa and Paul, "Hello, my name is Burt Hummel and this is my son Kurt Hummel. Thank you for the cookies and the invititation to dinner, it is very nice of you."

Paul and Alyssa shook his hand and then Kurt's,"No problem! It's nice to have you here." Paul said.

Burt and Kurt entered the house and Kurt sat next to Blaine at the dining room table.

"This looks delicious!" Burt said.

"Thanks, so, where do you y'all come from?" Alyssa asked.

"Boston." Burt answered simply.

"Wow, New York. Why would you want to move to Ohio?" Alyssa asked again.

"To, um...get away." Burt answered hesitantly.

"Fair enough. Blaine told me about your loss, I'm very sorry."

"Yeah, me to." Burt grumbled.

Blaine started to tap Kurt on the knee when he wasn't looking and every time it startled Kurt and he would look around to see who did it. Finally, he found the colperate.

"Blaine stop it!" He whispered harshly trying to sustain his giggles.

"What, it wasn't me!" Blaine giggled.

This went on for a while until they excused themself to go play in Blaines room.

"Wow! You have a lot of books." Kurt said gesturing to the big bookshelf full of kids books and even novels like Harry Potter.

"I like to read." Blaine answered simply.

"I'm not good at reading." Kurt said embarrassed.

"I can teach you!" Blaine said happily.

"Okay." Kurt said.

Blaine got out "Goodnight Moon" and taught Kurt some words. Although they were both pronouncing half the words incorrectly, it was still fun. They fell asleep with Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's head on Kurt's head, book in hand. They were going be great friends, Blaine could fell it.

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review. Should I continue?


	2. Slushies, Birthdays, and Clouds

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters**

* * *

The light flooded in Kurts window and woke him. He got up and went straight to his closet finding the best swimsuit he had. Today he was going to the pool with Blaine. They had met only a week ago and were already really good friends.

Kurt grabbed purple swim trunks with blue polka dots on them from his dresser, his favorite. He put a blue tank top on and black flip flops. Even at the age of six he could still dress himself pretty well, if you thought he was good dressing himself you should see his Barbie dolls. They all has perfectly styled hair and only the neatest clothes. Not one of Kurt's Barbies would be caught dead naked.

He ran down stairs and looked at the clock. Only 9:30. He didn't leave tell 2 pm. He couldn't do addition yet to well so he didn't really know how many hours tell he had to go but he knew he had some time.

He decided he was going to make some tea so he could play tea party with his stuffed animals and G.I. Joe's. He wasn't aloud to heat up water yet so he just got hot faucet water. He put it in a big coffee mug and put a tea bag in it and waited.

He heard footsteps and sure enough, his dad was coming down the stairs. "Hey bud, whatcha doing?" Burt asked.

"Having a tea party. You want to come?" Kurt asked.

"Nah buddy, I have to go job hunting, your gonna stay at Blaine's today."

Kurt got excited, a whole day to play with Blaine! "Yay, thanks daddy!"

"Welcome bud. You okay in your swim trunks? Or do you need to change?" Burt asked.

"How is that even a question! I can't go to a tea party with this on!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, okay." Burt grumbled and got ready to leave.

About an hour later Kurt was dressed in black jeans a plain blue shirt and a polka dot bowtie. Burt in a brown suit and a tie (Kurt helped tie).

Burt dropped Kurt off at the Anderson's house with his tea set and toys.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt said as he ran to hug Blaine.

"Hey!" Blaine wrapped his arms around him automatically.

"Guess what a brought?" Kurt pulled away a held up the tea set for Blaine to see.

"Cooooollll! I can get the little plastic table and chairs and we can play out here if you want." Blaine said excitedly.

"Okay." Kurt replied

Minutes later Blaine emerged from the house with two little plastic chairs and a cardboard box for the "table". They set it up eagerly and kurt poured the tea for both of them. Blaine brought out chocolate chip cookies from his house as well.

"This is fun." Blaine said while clicking there teacups together lightly.

"Yeah, I usually don't have anyone to play with that's real." Kurt said.

Just then they felt a forceful wave of water hit them like lightning. Water!

"Mom!" Blaine yelled giggling as his mom sprayed them both with the hose.

"Water fight!" Alyssa called out.

Kurt grabbed the first thing he saw, the tea and threw it her direction.

"Hey! That's cheating Kurt! That ain't water." She laughed as she dodged the tea.

"We were playing over here!" Blaine yelled back with black curls hanging in his eyes, water dripping from them.

"Well it's time to go to the pool, I was just setting the mood!" Alyssa motioned for them to get in the car and they do.

Blaine's father comes home after they leave and see 's the tea set.

"That's strange..." He mutters with a confused look on his face.

"Blaine! Stop splashing me!" Kurt gave Blaine a bitch glare.

"What, am I messing up your hair?" Blaine giggles continuing to splash water on his face.

With a hmph Kurt gets out of the pool and goes to Blaine's mom.

"Blaine being a brat?" She asks amused.

"Yeah," Kurt answers with a giggle.

"You know what we have to do then, right?" Alyssa asks.

"What?" Kurt asked in pure curiosity.

"Slushi." Is all she says and all she needs to say.

They sneak off toward the club house's desk where you order food.

"Can I have three cherry slushies please?" She asks politely.

"Of course dear." The old woman at the desk says before going get the slushies.

Kurt was excited about this prank.

Alyssa took the drinks and handed one to Kurt to drink and set one down on their chair. She gave the last one to Kurt to pour on Blaine. Kurt slowly snuck up to Blaine who was on his stomach sleeping in the sun by the pool, tilted the drink and-

"KURT!" Blaine yelled startled by the cold liquid on his head and back.

He ran after Kurt and play wrestled with him until they were both a pile of giggling messes.

"I can't believe you did that, it was cold!" He shook to emphasize it.

"That's what you get!" Kurt giggled one last time and handed Blaine a slushi to drink while he took a sip of his own.

"Boys! It's time get headed home." Blaine's mom said impatiently.

"Alright, alright mommy!" Blaine said.

They all got back in the car looking like prunes from the water and headed home.

Once they got home it was around 4:30 so they decided to take a bath to get the chlorine off of them. Alyssa ran a bath for them and put them in facing each other.

"I'm gonna get you! Boom!" Blaine said as he played with the toy boats with Kurt in the tub.

"Ahhh! We gotta get away, roooommmm!" Kurt played along.

They got out of the tub about an hour later with towels wrapped around their waists. Blaine went go pick out an outfit from his closet when Kurt stopped him.

"I don't think so!" Kurt said as he a got step stool from the corner and stood on it so he could reach the clothes hanging up in Blaine's closet.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I'm going to choose your outfit, you know I love clothes right?" Kurt asked as he shoveled through the clothes in Blaine's closet.

"I can see, your always dressed awesomely." He added gesturing to Kurt's outfit.

"Yes, I know!" He said as he thrust a pair of red jeans and a white button down shirt with a pocket breast to Blaine.

"Got any bow ties?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, yeah. Three, here they are." He showed Kurt them.

"Hmmm...not much to choose from, how bought this one?" He kind of stated more then asked as he plucked a red and white striped bow tie from the pile.

"Wow, I feel like we're playing dress up." Blaine said.

"Ewww! Dress ups for girls. I think we could get cooties from that..." Kurt said truly horrified.

"I don't know, my mom says you can only get cooties from hugging a girl. That's why I got the cooties shot." Blaine stated matter of factly.

"Uh oh, do you think I need the shot? That one weird girl at the pool hugged me today." Kurt asked dead serious.

"I think you'll be fine, and that one weird girl is Rachel Berry. I went to kindergarten with her. She scares me." Blaine said.

"Me too. She kept telling me about how she was going to be a big star and asked if I wanted her autograph." Kurt said.

"Yeah but her friends is nice." Blaine added.

"Oohhh, Blainey has a crush!" Kurt said making kissy noises.

"Ewwww no I don't! Brittany is just nice okay!" Blaine said blushing furiously.

"Blaine and Brittany sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kurt sings loudly.

"Okay you can stop now!" Blaine says with his face in his hands.

"First comes love then comes marriage-" He's cut off.

"KURT!" Blaine yells.

"Fine," Kurt giggles.

They finished dressing and heard Blaine's mom yelling for them.

"Blaine! Kurt! Time for dinner!" Alyssa yells from downstairs.

"Coming!" They both yell simultaneously.

They get downstairs to see steak, mashed potatoes, and peas at the table. Blaine's mom and dad sitting on one side of the table and two empty spots across from them.

"Dad!" Blaine yelled happily beginning to rum toward his dad when his mom stopped him and gave him the look.

He knew that look. It was the look of leave dad alone right now he's feeling bad. Blaine may be young but he's not stupid. He heard his parents talking about it one night when he was got scared and was going to their bed. They were yelling at each other about pills. Blaine knew his dad took pills to make him less angry and he knew sometimes he refused to take them. What he didn't know was what he does when he's angry. Some days his dad would be happy and excited about things, but then some days he would be angry and sad

His father stared at his plate with a blank expression. This was one of those days.

The only noise from the table were the occasional giggles of Blaine and Kurt and "pass the salt please".

In a way it was awkward.

"Son, was that your tea set outside?" His father said his first words of the night.

"No, that was Kurt's but it's really fun and-" Blaine was cut off.

"I don't want you playing tea party." Paul said almost angrily.

"Paul-"

"Alyssa, this is a father son conversation." Paul held up a finger.

"That's for girls Blaine." Paul continued.

"See that's the thing, Kurt and I actually-"

"I said NO!" His father yelled and slammed a fist on the table. He immediately regretted it. He left quickly.

Blaine's eyes filled with tears and Kurt wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Mommy...I..I, thou-thought it was f-fun." Blaine sniffled.

"It was honey, he's not mad at you, it's his pills." She said.

"O-ok." Blaine stuttered.

"Why don't you get Kurt home now?" Alyssa asked.

"Okay mom." Blaine answered.

Blaine walked Kurt to his house and came back and was greeted with yelling from the master bedroom. He ran up to his room and fell on his bed sobbing in his pillow.

Some nights are better then others.

* * *

The next day Blaine awoke to Kurt jumping on his bed.

"Guess what day it is! Guess what day it is!" Kurt yelled and continued to jump.

"Um, Sunday?" Blaine answered stupidly.

"NO silly! I'll give you a hint. I'm this old!" Kurt exclaimed holding up seven small fingers.

"That's right! It's your birthday!" Blaine sat up and noticed Kurt had his church clothes on and his were laid out on the bed.

"That's right! Now come on we're gonna be late for church!" Kurt ran out of the room and into his dad's car.

Blaine groaned. He disliked church. It was boring and made him fall asleep. He knew it was mean to say but seriously, why do people even go?

He got on his church clothes and ran to his parents car. He usually met Kurt at church.

Today was no different he sat down in his usual seat a row in front of Kurt with his bible and listened to the preacher preach.

"God the Lord oh mighty saved us from our sins! He sacrificed his life for those of us who sit here today! And it angers me when I walk down the street and see girls with their skirts to high and boy with their jeans to low and I know they are spitting on God's cross! They may not know it yet! But let me tell you, when they go and get pregnant or Rob a bank they are sinning!" You could hear the muttered agreements around them.

About 3 hours later Blaine was at Kurts house celebrating his birthday by playing on a slip and slide and eating cupcakes.

They lay in the sun facing each other.

"Lets play a game." Kurt said.

"Alright" Blaine agreed.

"It's called the "what if" game." Kurt said and Blaine snickered.

"What if you were twenty years old today?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I would go back to New York and take you with me." Kurt stated matter of factly.

"Ooh, I've never been there!" Blaine said happily.

"What if you had a million dollars?" Kurt asked.

"I would buy all the books in the world and a puppy for you and me. What ever I had left I would donate I guess." Blaine said while pointing to a cloud in the sky.

"Look, that one looks like a train!" He said

"Wow, it does." Kurt replied.

This is how life should be, peaceful and relaxed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That moment when you think you wrote the longest chapter ever and you look up and see its short...sad. please review tell me what ya think and if you want me to continue!**


	3. Brittany, and Christmas

**A/N:**

**I'm on a roll with writing here!**

**Disclaimer: Did y'all know that I don't own Glee or any of its characters?**

* * *

It was now winter time. The warm summer month was gone and replaced by the cold bite of winter. But winter wasn't that bad, who doesn't like Christmas? And New Years Eve is always fun. Blaine had celebrated his birthday on the 15th of December and invited his friends Finn, Puck, Sebastian and of course his best friend, Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine had gotten very close during the past 5 and a half months. They spent almost all their time together and it didn't really help that they were in the same class. Blaine goes on the bus Kurt goes on the bus, Kurt goes to the bathroom Blaine goes to the bathroom. That kind of thing, and yes Puck would constantly stab at them for it, they just didn't really want to be apart.

But here they sit in Kurt's bedroom Kurt laying on the bed playing with his Ken doll and Blaine sitting in a chair throwing a whiffle ball in the air and catching it.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Mhmmm?" Kurt mumbled.

"I have a crush." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt imediently sat up his Ken doll landing somewhere behind the bed. "Ew, Blaine! What about cooties!"

"Cooties aren't real, I realized this. I'm not a baby anymore Kurt, I'm seven!" Blaine said as if he were twenty years old.

"Right, okay, I'm sorry. Who is it?" Asked Kurt curiously.

"Brittany." Blaine said shyly.

"I knew it! I was rigghhht, I was rigghhht!" Kurt sang and danced around the room.

"Okay, okay, fine! You were right!" Blaine gave up the fight. There was no point in fighting with Kurt, you always lost.

"Yep!" Kirt said cockily.

"Kurrrt," Blaine whined, "Just tell me how to ask her out!"

"Ok, ok, let me think." Kurt pondered. "Oh I know!"

"What?" Blaine asked desperetly.

"You like to sing, right?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded furiously.

"Sing her her favorite song." Kurt said like it was super obvious.

"Oh! I know!"

"What?" Kurt asked.

"That new Britney Spears song." Blaine said.

"Baby One More Time? What's that song even about?" Kurt wondered.

"I don't know, but Britney Spears is popular right now and her names Brittany..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, I get it." Kurt said while going to get his Ken doll from behind the bed.

"What about you Kurt? You crushing on anyone?" Blaine asked.

"Not really, I mean I know everyone is freaking out about crushes but I can't find anyone I like..." It wasn't a lie either.

Kurt wasn't sure who he liked he knew that Mercedes liked him but he didn't have feelings towards her, even though she asked him out. But he still thought he was way to young (which he was) so he just blamed it on his innocence. On the other hand Blaine had girls falling to their knees for him. He was popular and Kurt felt kind of awkward with Blaine sometimes, like he didn't belong...but all of that was soon pushed out of his head when Blaine would reassure him that Kurt was his best friend. No one else. Just Kurt.

Both boys were only seven anyways so it wasn't as if they had to prove anything by popularity and stuff. Easy way of putting it, they were cute. Lucky bastards. One look into Blaine's puppy dog hazel eyes or Kurt's suck of the thumb and they could make adults fall to their knees, and that included teachers.

"Oh," Blaine replied, "I'm sure you will find someone though."

"Yeah, well, we should get started on your song." He said as he finally fished his doll from under the bed.

"Okay." Blaine said.

They started practicing (Kurt agreeing to sing backup) and Kurt had to admit, Blaine's voice was good for a seven year old. Nothing like his shrilly, high pitched voice.

Blaine was mesmerized by Kurt's voice, it was amazing! Nothing like his deep, rough voice.

After about an hour of this, Blaine decided he needed to go home.

Blaine got home and was greeted with his father's arms around him.

"Daddy!" Blaine yelled happily.

"Hey boy, what ya do at Kurt's today?" His father asked.

That was weird, his dad never wanted to hear about Kurt. Oh well, "We were practicing singing so I could sing for a girl at school."

Paul got excited. "A girl? What girl?"

"Her names Brittany, shes in my class." Blaine said as his cheeks flushed red

"Well that's sweet, tell me how it goes!" Paul said happily.

"Alright dad, I'm gonna go to bed now." Blaine said.

"Kay, goodnight son." Paul said with so much love Blaine was confused.

"Goodnight Pa." Blaine replied and went to his room.

This was weird they weren't usually this friendly and cutesy, last time they were was like 6 months ago. But Blaine didn't want to jinx it. He loved this dad.

The next day was a big day for Blaine. Mission Brittany/Britney. He was to try and get a girlfriend today by singing her a song. Kurt and Blaine had made the perfect plan.

They were at recess waiting for the stereo to start up and as soon as it did Blaine stepped up and startling singing:

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

How was I supposed to know

That something wasn't right there

Oh baby baby,

I shouldn't have let you go

And now your out of sight, yeah

Show me, how you want it to be

Tell me baby,

Cause I need to know now, oh because

My loneliness is killing me (And)

I must confess, I still believe (still believe)

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign,

Hit me baby one more time

At that moment Blaine walked over to Brittany and pointed to her. They had a pretty nice choreographed dance and even had Mike dance in it.

My loneliness is killing me (And)

I must confess, I still believe (still believe)

When I'm not with you I lose my mind,

Give a sign,

Hit me baby one more time!

Baby One More time!

The song ended with Blaine in front of Brittany and the backup boys standing back to back.

"Brit, will you be my girlfriend?" Blaine asked breathless from the song.

"I'm already your friend though? And im a girl..." she asked confused.

"I mean like girlfriend, girlfriend." He asked again.

"Oh, yes Blainey!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around him.

After school Kurt went to Blaine's house and they talked.

"I told you it would work!" Were the first words to come from Kurt's mouth.

"Are we going to go on with the I told you so' s?" Blaine stated more then questioned with a sigh.

"Fine, but what's with you! You got Brittany, you should be dancing in joy." Kurt now felt slightly jealous because Blaine could just be with whoever he wanted easily.

"I don't know, now that I have Brittany I kind of don't really want her anymore... does that make sense?" Blaine questioned.

"No! That doesn't! You can't just go around breaking hearts." Kurt said getting kind of frustrated.

But that's exactly what Blaine did, the "Brain" relationship only lasted a week. Like most of Blaine's relationships.

* * *

It was now Christmas and the Anderson's and Hummel' s celebrated together.

Blaine and Kurt lay under the Christmas tree humming "Oh Christmas Tree" while shaking there presents as if that would give them any detail as to whats in there instead of just damaging the gifts more. They even saved up allowance to get each other gifts. So what if they were tacky and probably from the dollar store! They were seven and it is the thought that matters! Right?

Santa came so, there were stockings full of candy canes and chocolate and other things that will make your teeth rot out. But it was Christmas so it didn't matter.

Kurt and Blaine had been waiting for hours for there parents to finally awaken and come so they could open presents. Finally, the door swung open to reveal Burt. Alyssa and Paul came down the stairs minutes later.

Kurt and Blaine separated there gifts by name like any child would.

"Can I go first, please, please, pleaseeeeee!" Blaine begged.

"Blaine, manners!" Alyssa huffed.

"No, it's fine let the boys go first. That way they don't bug us every two seconds about what's in the box." Burt said.

The first thing the boys opened were the gifts from each other.

Kurt got Blaine a key chain that said Blaine, Blaine got Kurt a single pink rose.

They kept opening there presents until there were no more.

Kurt got a Barbie doll (with weird looks from Paul)

A bunch of clothes

A new tea set (another look from Paul)

Some money

And a little trampoline for outside

Blaine got

A bunch of books

Some CDs

A fish (he was so happy)

Some clothes

And some money

After everyone was done with opening presents they all decided to eat some Christmas dinner.

Kurt and Blaine sat next to each other as usual, Paul next to his wife and Burt on the kings side of the table cutting into the turkey.

"Mmm, that looks good." Blaine's stomach growled.

"Ew, don't!" Kurt scolded with a swat to Blaine's stomach.

"Ow, hey I can't help it!" Both Blaine and Kurt laughed.

To get Kurt back Blaine flicked a dollop of cranberry sauce on his nose.

"Alright boys, settle down." Burt said firmly.

This was family, this was fun, this was how Christmas was supposed be.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry about the short chapter they will get longer as they age. Next chapter they will older and it will be more dramatic. Anyway, how'd you feel about "brain"? Any suggestions? Let me know!**

**Song was Britney Spears, Baby One More Time.**


	4. School, The Slap, and What if?

**A/N:**

**You guys are really fast! Thanks for the support. Don't worry I won't quit writing this story and my updates will be daily.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any of its characters...never will :(**

* * *

"OH MY GOD! BLAINE!" Kurt screamed across the field, it was the mile run today and Blaine threw his water bottle at Kurt.

"What? Hahaha. Do I have to recall a cherry slushi three years ago?" Blaine said loudly and ran past Kurt.

Kurt was now eleven and Blaine was now ten, they are in the 5th grade. Today was one of those day's that Kurt dreaded and Blaine loved, P.E. day. Blaine was more of the athletic guy and had loved boxing and lifting weights. On the track team even. Kurt was more, let's say, soft? He didn't like sports to much but he did like things like wall ball, the monkey bars, and of course gossip.

Blaine was of course acting like any ten year old boy, the joker!

"I will seriously kill that boy." Kurt said to Mercedes.

"He's just being a prankster," Mercedes laughed, "Boy ain't mean no harm!"

"Yeah, I know... just annoying." Kurt giggled at that.

"Hey dude! Wait up." Blaine yelled to the other side of the track to Finn.

"Oh, hey man. I was just about to talk to you." Finn said.

"About?" Blaine questioned.

"Erm, this girl told me to ask you out." Finn said uncomfortably.

"Okay, who?" Blaine asked not really interested.

"Rachel." Finn said in disappointment, of course Rachel wanted Blaine and not him.

"No, sorry. I don't date my friends crushes." Blaine winked at Finn.

"How did you- thanks dude." Finn said gratefully.

He was only partly lying, he really just didn't want to date anyone. He wasn't attracted to anyone since that time with Brittany in the 1st grade.

After P.E. Blaine and Kurt met together again.

"Hey, your not actually mad at me for the water. Right?" Blaine asked concerned.

"No, but I will have to get you back." Kurt said.

"Fair enough." Blaine said.

"You coming over today?" Kurt asked knowing the answer.

"Do I ever not?" He rhetorically questioned back.

"Point made." Kurt said.

"Okay, see you after class." Blaine skipped off dancing a little.

Kurt snorted. Typical Blaine, happy about everything including Mrs. Johnson. The meanest teacher a 5th grader could get. Kurt was in a different class with Mr. Sanders.

Kurt sat in class bored out of his mind. They were talking about fractions or something. When he felt something hit the back of his head like a pellet. Followed by two more.

He gripped the back of his head. Spit balls. Ewwwwwww he thought. He turned around see Karofsky and Andrew spitting them out of a straw onto him.

"Stop it!" Kurt yelled to loudly and the teacher heard him.

"Kurt come up here." Mr. Sanders said.

Kurt walked up with a blush on his face of embarrassment.

"Care to share to the class what you were talking about?"

The two bullies gave him the death stare as if to say, "do it, I will end you."

"Um, nothing, just swatting at a fly." Kurt replied lamely.

"Okay, why don't you sit back down and try to stay quiet." Mr. Sanders said.

Kurt was so embarrassed he wanted to cry. Not in front of the bullies though. No, that would give them the satisfaction they want.

Kurt got on the bus looking for Blaine, he needed someone to talk to. Not there. Okay, that's strange. When he got home he tried to call Blaine. No answer.

"Okay, I'll just study by myself." Kurt mutturred

* * *

Blaine sat in class drawing pictures instead of writing the paper on the French Revolution he was supposed to be doing. It was so silent, the intercom blared and frightened them all.

"Can we have Blaine Anderson to the office for dissmissal?" The intercom stated more then asked.

"Of course." Mrs. Johnson replied.

"Thank you." The intercom blared.

"That's weird," Blaine thought to himself.

Blaine grabbed all his stuff and headed to the office where a very angry dad was awaiting.

"Hey dad, what are you do-" He's cut off.

"Were going home." Paul said so harshly it was scary.

Uh oh, this was one of those days Paul didn't take his medicine.

Blaine gave a silent nod, he was confused on to why his dad was here. But he just went anyways.

After the awkward car ride, Paul grabbed Blaine's arm so hard it actually started hurting.

"What is the one thing I tell you to do every morning!?" His father yelled.

"Um, I don't know." Blaine replied with fear.

"Lets go and see!" He snapped.

They walked inside to see vases smashed on the ground lots of things taken. The tv and computer were missing, along with his dad's work laptop and Blaine's guitar.

Blaine felt like crying.

"I- I, forgot- to-to, lock th- the door." He stuttered guiltily.

"Yeah! That's right! And now look! It's all gone!" His father was screaming now. He was not mad, he was in rage.

"I-I'm sorry." He replied weakly.

"I should make you pay for it! Geez your so stupid!" His father said rudely.

"I made a mistake! I'm not stupid! You need to take your pills!" Blaine snapped back.

"How dare you tell **ME **what I need to take, you little brat!" He said and then there was a loud snapping sound. He found his hand colliding on Blaine's face.

Blaine was stunned, his father hit him. And not just the occasional spank, but really hit him. He held on to his reddening cheek. It would surely bruise.

"I'm so sorry son I- I didn't mean to." Paul was about as stunned as Blaine was that he did that.

"No, just, leave me alone." He ran to his room and locked the door.

He sat and cried. He loved his dad, but lately he was being kind of mean. Mom said it was because of the pills, but Blaine knew it was something else as well.

He heard yelling from downstairs. He went to the staircase and listened.

"You did **WHAT**?" Alyssa questioned angrily.

"I didn't mean to Alyssa, he was just being so snappy. And look at this house!" Paul replied defensively.

"I don't give a damn! Paul, how could you?" Alyssa questioned.

She saw Blaine going down the stairs.

"Oh, honey, come here!" She said with worry.

Blaine came down the stairs and imediently his mom grabbed his cheek. Sure enough, there was a red bruise there.

"Oh my gosh. Blaine I'm sorry." Said Paul, "I won't ever do it again!"

"Yeah, okay " Blaine replied weakly.

"Darling, you can't tell anyone dad did this, okay?" Alyssa said.

"Okay." Blaine agreed.

He didn't want to be taken away from his parents and it was only a little slap.

"That includes Kurt." She that was going to be harder.

"I'm gonna go to Kurt's." Blaine said.

He needed to get away. He packed a bag for the night and morning and headed off.

It was about ten a clock at night, so he climbed up the window. The house was two stories and the past summer they built a latter to get to the tree branch. An unfinished tree house. But it was useful.

He climbed up the tree and quietly opened Kurts window. Always unlocked.

Kurt was reading some sort of fashion magazine. He looked up and saw Blaine.

"Hey Blaine. You know it's kind of rude to tell someone your coming but then show up at- woah what happened to your face?" He asked switching the light on.

"Fell down the stairs." He replied stupidly. Really, fell down the stairs? Mental face Palm.

"Yeah, okay." Kurt said unconvinced, "So why are you here?"

"I needed to get away. My house got robbed, so.." Blaine started.

"What!? Are you okay? What did they take?" Kurt asked worried.

"The tv, some computers, and my guitar." Blaine said sadly. He was so caught up in the whole slap thing that he didn't even remember the robbery.

"Oh, that sucks." Kurt said sincerely.

"In just gonna stay here the night, so im gonna change." Blaine said and went to the bathroom.

Minutes later he emerged with red boxers and a black t-shirt on. Kurt looked up and noticed how muscular he was. Wow.

Dear God, no! Kurt thought to himself, keep it in. You see, Kurt has known he was different since 2nd grade. He thinks he's attracted to boys. He figured this out when Finn Hudson had gave him a hug once and he felt magical. But Kurt swear he was just imagining it. He didn't know how people would react to that. Especially Blaine.

"What are you staring at?" Blaine asked checking if there was something on him.

Damnit, Kurt thought. "Oh nothing!" He quickly snapped out of it.

That was the first time he felt more then friendship for Blaine and even if it was just two seconds he was nervous that Blaine might of noticed.

Blaine pulled out the sliding bed underneath Kurt's bed (Burt installed after countless times of Blaine spending the night) and laid down there. He stared ceiling, thinking.

"What if my house had been robbed with me in it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt knew this game, they loved playing this as children. "I don't know, please don't make me think about that."

"Just curious." Blaine said blankly.

"What if I had three eyes?" Kurt asked.

"You would still be my best friend." Blaine said.

"Sweet." Kurt giggled.

"What if... I was a girl?" Blaine asked.

"Um, I don't know." Kurt replied.

"Aww, you wouldn't want a piece of this?" He said flexing his muscles.

"Um, no. If you were all muscular and weird as a girl I would probably stay away from you." Kurt said jokingly, but still had a blush on his face at the idea of dating Blaine.

"What if, my name was Godzilla?" Kurt questioned.

"I would still love ya!" Blaine replied happily. He turned on the bed so he was facing Kurt.

"What if...I was rich!" Blaine said.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't live here." Kurt answered.

"Last one!" Kurt said. "What if...hmm I liked boys." He regretted the words as soon as they came out his mouth.

He didn't mean to say it! He just felt so comfortable around Blaine.

"Um." Blaine said weirdly.

"I'm just kidding! Geez, take joke!" Kurt saved himself.

"Ok, but I was going to say it wouldn't matter." Blaine replied honestly.

They sat in an awkward silence for a little bit. I mean how would it not be awkward? Kurt damn near almost came out. And Blaine was just suprised by the question.

After about 20 minutes past, Blaine broke the silence.

"Do you like boys? I saw the way you used to look at Finn." Blaine asked out of pure curiosity.

"Of course not! Why would you even ask that!" Kurt yelled rather loudly.

"Okay, okay, just asking. But you got to know you would always be Kurt to me no matter what." Blaine said.

Kurt had no answer. He wasn't sure about his life. He decided to just change the subject.

"So, did you hear about Rachel and Finn?"

They gossiped like this the rest of the night and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next day was Wednesday so Blaine and Kurt headed off to the bus together.

The bus pulled up and Kurt got on first followed by Blaine. On their way in, David Karofsky stuck his foot out in the aisle causing Kurt to fall flat on his face. Blaine quickly helped him up and gently pushed him in a seat.

"What the hell Karofsky!?", Blaine was about punch him in the face when Kurt yanked him into the seat.

"He's not worth the fight. And I don't need you to stand up for me, I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself!" Kurt said with some hurt in his voice.

"Kurt, people can't just push you around like that! I won't let it happen. Your my best friend." Blaine said sadly.

"I know. Let's talk about something else." Kurt suggested

"Okay." Blaine replied.

"Why'd your dad hit you." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ooh! Kurt knows! So how do you guys like it so far? Should I continue to post short daily chapters, maybe more then once a day or post one long one every week? I hope y'all are enjoying the story!**


	5. Glitter, Peanut Butter, and Fights

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Got another chapter for ya!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any of its characters...sad right?**

**Warnings: Language and homophobic slurs **

* * *

"Ho-how did you know that?" Blaine asked. He didn't think that he had told Kurt.

"Come on Blaine! We have been friends for like four years and you think I wouldn't know when somethings up!? So, he did hit you." Kurt stated.

"It was my fault, alright! I had forgot to lock the door yesterday morning and our house got robbed because of me! I deserved it." He said rather loudly.

"Shhh, we'll talk about this later." Kurt said seeing the stares shot their way.

The bus pulled up to Dalton Elementry and they got off. They headed towards their classrooms.

"I'll see you at lunch." Kurt told Blaine.

"Kay." Blaine muttered, he knew what they were going to talk about.

Once in class, Blaine sat down in his usual seat next to Sebastian.

"Hey Blainers, what happened to your face?" Sebastian asked concerned.

"Is it really that noticeable," Blaine asked, "I um got in a fight."

There, Blaine thought. That's a better excuse than I fell down the stairs.

"Ooh, bad boy Blaine!" Sebastian exclaimed loudly and many girls sent a wink Blaine's way.

"Really bas?" Blaine questioned annoyed.

"It had to be done! And hey, I just got you dates to last you a lifetime!" He told Blaine.

"Alright students! Settle down, settle down... SILENCE!" Mrs. Johnson yelled to get the students attention.

"Gee, who pissed in her cheerios." Sebastian whispered quietly so only Blaine could hear.

Blaine giggled at that one. Sebastian and Blaine had been pretty good friends since kindergarten. Sometimes Sebastian got, Erm... to friendly. Like a kiss on the cheek or lots of hugs to Blaine.

Kurt sat in his usual seat next to Brittany. They were not that great of friends, it could be the fact that Kurt had no tolerance for her ignorance. Especially if she thought 1+1 actually equaled window.

"Hey unicorn!" The dumb blonde greeted him as usual.

"Hey brit, can you please stop calling me that?" Kurt asked

"But you are a unicorn! Would you rather be a zebra?" Brittany asked dead serious.

Kurt thought for a moment, might as well make her happy. "Sure I will be a unicorn."

"He sure is a unicorn." Andrew yelled across the table.

"Complete with rainbows and glitter!" Karofsky said as he dumped a bottle of glitter on top of Kurt's head.

Kurt felt like he was going to cry. He needed to go. He left and went to the bathroom and got as much glitter he could out of his hair.

He needed to talk to Blaine. He looked at the clock, an hour tell lunch. He gathered up his dignity and headed back to the classroom.

"Awww, did I make you cry Kate!" He purposely called him by a girl name.

Kurt gathered his confidence. "As an outsider, what do you think of the human race Karofsky?" Kurt snapped back.

There was a bunch of oohs heard around them.

"I'll get you for that one Hummel!" He said.

The teacher finally noticed the corruption in the back of the room and told David to sit up front. Kurt smirked, payback!

It probably wouldn't last for long though, Karofsky was known to get people back when they did stuff to him.

Later that day it was lunch time. Blaine and Kurt put their lunch down and went to the bathroom.

Dave snuck over to their table.

"Dave, are you sure this won't kill him? I don't want to get expelled or sent to jail." Andrew panicked.

"No, it's fine. I took a look at his records, it will only make him puffy and embarrass him like he embarrassed me." David answered not concerned.

He quickly grabbed Kurt's ham sandwich and smeared peanut butter in it. They went back to their table and David got out a camera and started filming.

Kurt and Blaine got back and sat down.

"Karofsky did what now?" Blaine rhetorically asked angrily.

"It was no big deal it kind of made my skin glow anyways." He said as he picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

"Hmm, this tastes funny..." Kurt said suspiciously. "Take a bite Blaine."

Blaine took a bite and tasted something familiar. Peanut butter.

"Kurt we gotta get you to the nurse!" Blaine said trying not to scare Kurt.

"Blaine, I-I can't breath!" Kurt was hyperventilating and it was obvious he was going to stop breathing.

Blaine picked Kurt up and ran to the Nurses office.

"Dave, I'm scared." Andrew said.

"What did I just do..." Karofsky questioned himself.

Blaine was at the Nurses office with a barley breathing Kurt in his arms.

"Help!" Blaine yelled at the Nurse who was tending to another patient.

"Oh dear! Call 911." She told Blaine as calmly as possible.

Blaine called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator said as Kurt was getting CPR. Blaine was sobbing.

"M-my fr-iend, ha- had an allergic reaction." Blaine stuttered out.

"Hon, I'm going need you to calm down and take some deep breaths so you can tell me where you are." The operator said calmly. How could she be so calm?

"I'm at Dalton Elementry School in Lima!" He said frantically.

"An ambulance is being sent your way." She replied.

Blaine quickly hung up the phone and sat down next to Kurt. He grabbed his hand.

"Its going to be okay. I love you Kurt." He said in a friendship kind of way.

At that moment Blaine felt a weird feeling. He couldn't lose Kurt. He would die inside, is this how friends should act towards each other? Who gives a damn! He wouldn't lose Kurt and he was going to kill whoever did this.

The ambulance got there and the paramedics rushed Kurt in. Blaine tried to climb into the ambulance.

"Bud, your going to have to stay here." A gentle arm pushed him out of the ambulance.

"No! I'm coming, I'm coming!" He started punching at the people in the ambulance. They quickly shut the door and Blaine fell to the ground sobbing.

David was watching from inside and felt so bad. What if Kurt died? It would be all his fault!

"Do- do you think he's de- dead?" David stuttered.

"I knew we shouldn't have done it, Dave!" Andrew was panicking.

"We got to cover it up! No one can figure this out!" Andrew said pacing around the lunch room.

"Yeah, okay." Dave agreed.

Blaine went back inside and sat in the corner with his head in his hands and his knees covering his face. He looked like one big ball. He just cried. He felt six years old again.

Suddenly he knew exactly who did this. He shot up so fast it almost knocked him over.

"Karofsky, you bastard! I'm going to kill you!" He yelled and lunged for Dave who was at the window with Andrew.

"What the-"

Blaine wrestled Dave to the ground and punched him mercilessly in the face. For a ten year old he was pretty strong. David flipped them over and got a punch to Blaine's eye. Blaine quickly flipped them back over and punched him in the nose. The sound of girls screaming and kids yelling fight, was drowned out by Blaine's hatred for this guy.

"So you like killing people A?!" Blaine yelled in his face

Two teachers pulled them apart and sent them to the office.

Blaine had a black eye and two bruised cheeks. One from his dad, one from Dave.

David had a bloody nose, a split lip, and a tooth missing.

Blaine's boxing lessons had paid off after all...

"The witnesses say that you started this fight Mr. Anderson, Mr. Karofsky was just defending himself. Is this correct?" The principle asked.

"Well yes, but-" Blaine started.

"I don't want to here it young man! You are suspended for a month. And David, you have detention for three weeks after school." The principle sentenced.

"What! But-" Blaine began again.

"Do you want it to be longer?" The principle questioned

"No sir." Blaine muttered.

"Grab your stuff, you are to head imediently off campus."

Blaine gave David a death glare before heading out, grabbing his stuff, and going home. His father was very disappointed in him. Frankly, Blaine didn't give a shit. He wanted to go to the hospital to go see Kurt.

His mom drove him although she was very disappointed with him.

Blaine hurried down the hallways to where Kurt was.

"There you are!" Blaine said excited to see Kurt was up and looked fine, "You really scared me there."

"What happened to your face Blaine!" Kurt yelled.

"Your worried about me?" Blaine said in shock.

Kurt gave him a look that said, you better tell me!

"Ok, fine. I got in a fight with Karofsky and got suspended. Now, are you ok?" Blaine said hurriedly.

"You what?!" Kurt practically yelled, "I told you not to!"

Burt cut in. "Kurt's fine, he just had a major allergic reaction."

"Good." Blaine replied.

"Blaine, were going to talk about this later." Kurt said.

"Ok, fine." Blaine reluctantly agreed.

Later that day Blaine and Kurt laid out in the grass under Blaine's big Ash tree.

"Wow, so you got suspended?" Kurt questioned.

"Yep." Blaine said calmly.

"Ooh, bad boy." Kurt giggled.

"Whatever." Blaine giggled as well.

"So why did you get in that fight anyway?" Kurt asked.

"Um, Karofsky put that peanut butter in you sandwich so..." Blaine let Kurt figure the rest out.

Kurt wanted to be mad and nag at him but he was actually happy. Blaine had stood up for him. Blaine cared enough about him to get suspended.

Blaine got prepared for the major nagging he was about to get, it didn't come.

"You... you did that for me?" Kurt questioned.

"Of course! Your my bestie, why wouldn't I?" Blaine replied as if it were very obvious.

Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore he practically jumped Blaine and hugged him. Placing a kiss on his cheek. Oh no, big mistake.

Blaine imediently sat up. They stared at each other awkwardly.

"Urm, let's pretend that never happened." Kurt said. They both burst out laughing.

They continued talking and laughing. What they didn't know was that Paul was watching them. A very angry Paul.

Blaine went inside and was met with a grab by the collar. He looked over to see his dad. Beer in one hand.

"So, are you a fag now?!" Paul yelled in his ear.

Uh oh. "What are you talking about!" Blaine yelled just as loudly back.

"You don't think I saw you and your little fairy of a friend out there? I saw him kiss you on the cheek and hug you. I should have fucking known! As soon as I saw that God damn tea set, I just knew!" Paul slurred.

"No dad! It's not like that-"

Just then Paul pushed Blaine hard out of the open door where Blaine stumbled over the patio and hit hard, face first, on the cement.

Paul slammed the door shut and Blaine saw stars. He could hear his mother's screams from inside. Then he heard footsteps.

Kurt.

"Oh my God! Blaine! Are you okay?!" Kurt was sobbing.

"Your- your, head is bleeding!" Kurt shuffled around frantically, tugging at his shirt to wrap around Blaine's head.

"Kur- Kurt, you can't tell. Promise me." Blaine said so weakly.

"But- fine. I promise." Kurt continued crying.

Blaine saw black. He had fainted.

* * *

"Wha? Where am I?" Blaine looked around confused.

"My room, silly. You hit your head pretty hard." Kurt said sadly.

It all came flooding back to Blaine. Kurt's allergic reaction, the fight, his dad pushing him...

"Man, this is not my week." Blaine said jokingly.

"Not funny." Kurt glared at him.

"Okay, okay." Blaine said, "Did you-"

"No, I didn't tell. I snuck you in through the window."

"How did you carry me?" Blaine asked suprised.

"I'm stronger then I look." Kurt replied simply. "You know, you really scared me."

"You did to." Blaine said.

"No, I'm serious. I thought you were going die."

"I did to." Blaine kept up.

"Your so stubborn!" Kurt laughed.

"I learn from the best." Blaine laughed as well.

This week had been full of danger, death scares, fights, and obstacles, but Kurt and Blaine made it out alive and even better friends then before.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So this was an intense chapter! Please review, it makes me happy! Tell me what you think and keep reading. Next chapter is teen years! **


	6. Coming Out, Sinning, and Kisses

**A/N:**

**Wow, writing is hard work!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters but I'm trying!**

**Warnings: Making out, Language, and Homophopic Slurs **

* * *

"Only one week until schools out!" An excited Blaine told Kurt.

"Good job Blaine! Your math skills are getting better." Kurt snickered while putting his books away in his locker.

"Don't gotta be grouchy!" Blaine said. He was always so excited.

Blaine and Kurt attended Lima Middle School as 8th graders, both thirteen. Kurt would be turning fourteen in a couple of months. By now Kurt knew he was gay, but he hadn't told a living soul. Including Blaine. He honestly was scared that Blaine would be uncomfortable with it and would not want to be his friend anymore. And it didn't help that Kurt was starting to get attracted to Blaine and his nice olive toned skin, smooth muscular arms and- stop! Ok yes, Kurt was attracted to him. Is that weird? Blaine was a jock, very popular, and handsome. He wasn't really sure about himself. He was attracted to girls and boys. Easy way to put it, he was confused.

"Whatever," Kurt muttered,"I see you got a nice new bruise. Where'd you get that one?" Kurt knew the answer.

"Oh, you like that one? I've been working hard on-"

"Blaine, no." Kurt was serious.

"Fine. Shoved into door knob. Now, change the subject!" Blaine said annoyed.

"Ok." Kurt was starting to act like Dr. Phil. He always wanted to know every mark on Blaine's body and why he had it. What Blaine didn't know is that he kept a journal about it.

Yes, Blaine's dad still hit Blaine. It was a way to get his anger out. Blaine being the human punching bag, but he much rather preferred him then his mother. Blaine's mom was clueless. Always falling for the same lame excuses, 'I got in a fight at school' or 'I tripped and fell'.

"What's with your outfit today?" Blaine asked gesturing to Kurt's rather flamboyant outfit.

"Today's but a special day young sir." Kurt said in an accent. "Today is 'Kurt wear your best outfit to school day' usually it's everyday but I decided to pick my best one once a month."

Blaine snorted. "You made your own holiday?"

"Marked on the calender and everything!" Kurt confirmed.

Typical Kurt. As he grew he turned into more of a fashionista, as in he started picking out Blaine's clothes and insisted on making Blaine clothes.

Blaine was clueless, everyone taunted Kurt for being girly but Blaine thought that Kurt was very much manly. He was still convinced that Kurt was straight.

"Only you would make your own holiday." Blaine said with a laugh.

Kurt smacked Blaine's arm lightly. "Hush you."

"Anyways, would you like to head down to the field today with me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine knew what he was talking about. When Blaine and Kurt were twelve they had found a field while 'exploring', it was about a mile from Blaine's house and it was beautiful. It was full of wild flowers and green grass. It was so peaceful, perfect for studying.

"Yeah, I'll come, when?" Blaine asked.

"After school." Kurt answered.

The bell rang signalling the next class. "Okay, see you later!"

After two boring classes, they met each other in the commons and decided to walk to the field.

"Ah, I hate walking home!" Kurt said frustrated at he stumbled over a tree branch.

"You'll be fine! Plus it's good excericise." Blaine said. Blaine loved to walk and explore.

"Easy for you to say Columbus!" Kurt joked.

"We're almost there anyways... So, anything interesting happen in class?" Blaine asked.

"Yes! In speech and drama Mrs. Gamache tripped over a kid and-"

Blaine loved to hear Kurt blabber. Even if he just tuned out most of the time and nodded his head, he loved to hear Kurt's voice. His voice was high pitched (not in a bad way) and soft like cotton-

"Blaine!? We're you even listening?" Kurt started. "Well, we're here."

Blaine laid down his coat and sat next to Kurt. Shoulder to shoulder.

Kurt knew this was the moment where he was going to tell Blaine. Tell him that he was gay. Here goes nothing.

"I kind of brought you out here to tell you something..." Kurt began.

"Oh no, I know that face its when something bad happened. Did someone hurt you? Give me names Kurt and I'll-"

"No, no! It's nothing like that." Blaine sighed in relieve. "I- I'm gay."

"Is that it?" Blaine questioned confused on why he was so nervous.

"Your fine with it?" Kurt asked unbelievably.

Blaine looked Kurt in the eye's. "Remember two years ago when you asked me what if you liked boys?"

Kurt nodded, remembering.

"I didn't care then, don't care now. As long as you promise me one thing."

Oh no here it comes. Kurt thought.

"Don't stop being Kurt." Blaine smiled.

Kurt hugged Blaine so tightly he thought he was going to suffocate.

"Okay, okay. I know, I'm awesome. But seriously if you don't let go I might not be so awesome." Blaine said only half joking.

"Thanks." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded his your welcome.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Blaine asked.

No, Kurt thought. "Yes."

What Kurt needed to tell Blaine was that he was attracted to him. Would that weird him out? Would they stay friends? But none of that mattered anyways, if he told him it's not like they could act on it because as far as Kurt knew, Blaine was straight as a pencil.

Blaine thought to himself. Okay, Kurt's gay. That seriously made Blaine question himself. Blaine was so confused. Simple way to put it, Blaine didn't know if he liked dick or vagina! But when he looked at Kurt, his heart fluttered ever so slightly. And not in the 'friends for life!' kind of way.

Blaine escaped his thoughts by staring up at the clouds.

"That one looks like a bird." Blaine said simply.

"It does." Kurt stated. "That one looks like a hammer."

They continued the cloud guessing game until it got dark so they headed home.

"Night Kurt." Blaine said.

"Night Blaine." Kurt replied.

This is how most days went with Kurt and Blaine. Peaceful, easy, and filled with lots of love and humor.

* * *

A couple days later Blaine was awoken by Kurt jumping up and down on his bed. Blaine was reminded of a seven year old Kurt jumping on his bed with enthusiasm

"Get up! Get up! It's time for church!" Kurt tried to annoy Blaine as much as possible to get him up, it worked.

"Alright, alright! I'm up, I'm up." Blaine grumbled. He was not a morning person, especially on Sunday's.

Kurt was of course in his church clothes and Blaine got dressed in his. They went out to their cars and drove to church. When they arrived, they sat their usual seats. Blaine a row in front of Kurt.

"Today I would like to talk to you about the sin of one of the same sex lying with each other." Kurt flinched, this was going to be a long day. Blaine reached back and gripped Kurt's hand under a coat so no one would see.

"The bible says that man was ment for woman an woman was ment for man! When you go against this will, you are sinning! The Gays and Lesbians, are not Christians! And if they want to go to heaven instead of burning in hell they need to beg on their knees right now! Beg for forgiveness! Don't be shy!" People nodded in agreement but no one stepped up.

Kurt looked like he was going to puke.

As soon as church was over Kurt ran out so fast Blaine had to chase him down. Kurt was sobbing.

"Kurt, come on. You know it's not true! Your such a good person." Blaine tried.

"No! Stop! I'm going to rot in hell like the rest of us! Didn't you hear him? I'm apparently not Christian! I am a walking sinner! How's that supposed to make me feel, huh?" Kurt was freaking out and Blaine was scared he was going to start hyperventilating.

Blaine had no answer.

"You know, maybe I will burn in hell! Maybe I'll just kill myself now and start now-" He's cut off by something warm and wet on his lips.

Blaine's lips.

It takes him a little while to process what is happening but as soon as he does he opens his mouth to allow entrance.

Blaine gently trails Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue before meeting Kurt's tongue. It's a sweet but heated kiss. Blaine pulls away slowly and opens his eyes.

Shit. Shit shit shit shit fuck. He just kissed Kurt! Well at least he knew one thing, he's 100 percent gay.

"You- your, ga-gay?" Kurt questioned stunned at what just happened. He even tried pinching himself to see if he was dreaming.

"I guess." Blaine replied shocked with himself. He snapped out of it when he heard screams coming from Kurt.

He turned and saw Paul had pushed Kurt to the ground.

"You infected him, a?! With your sickening disease!" Paul was the most mad Blaine had ever seen him.

Blaine quickly jumped in the way of Kurt so the punch Paul threw landed on Blaine's stomach.

Blaine gasped for air. "Ku- Kurt, run!" Kurt ran off to find his dad.

"Dad, Kurt didn't do anything! I kissed him!" Blaine yelled with as much power he could muster up.

Paul continued to kick Blaine in the ribs. "I should have known! My little queer son! You know what, scratch that! You are not my son! I am not your father!" He yelled.

Blaine hurt everywhere, it could be the fact that he was being kicked multiple times or the fact that the words his dad had said emotional kicked his ass.

The pain stopped and suddenly he saw Paul on the ground Burt on top of him. Punching him with so much force. Alyssa had a cellphone in her hand calling the police.

"So you like to pick on kids! Your son! Your God damn son! How about you pick on someone your own size!" Paul was unconscious, Kurt was yelling at Burt to stop and suddenly, sirens.

Paul was put in the back of a police car and Blaine just knew, that was the last time he would see his father. In handcuffs, and why did it hurt so damn bad? His dad hated him and reminded him of that on a daily bases, but he still loved him. Still loved the bastard that beat him up and called him names. But that was just Blaine. He loved everyone, he was to forgiving.

* * *

Blaine had been avoiding Kurt for the whole week. Kurt thought he was mad about the kiss. But Blaine missed his dad. His dad wasn't always mean he would sometimes be a real father. And when the police had interrogated him about his relationship with his father, he broke down. Blaine was with out a dad and it was just him and his mom. But it was much more peaceful. No sounds of broken glass, screaming, or drunken slurs... just, quiet.

One night Kurt decided he was done. He was going to go to Blaine's house and see what was up.

He climbed up the big Ash tree and into Blaine's open window. Blaine was sitting in a chair across from the window, as if he were expecting company.

"You knew I was coming?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, you always wait a week to check on me if I'm really mad or sad." Blaine answered.

"You know me well, Anderson." Kurt said.

They kind if just stared at each other awkwardly. Blaine broke the silence.

"Come here Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt came closer so he was about a foot away from Blaine.

"Closer." Blaine tried.

Kurt came so close his calfs were touching Blaine's knees. Blaine pulled Kurt down onto the chair on top of him so that Kurt was straddling Blaine.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes.

Before Kurt had a chance to respond there were lips on his. The kiss was heated and had a lot more lust then the first kiss they shared.

Kurt's arms went around Blaine's neck and Blaine's hands rested on Kurt's hips.

Kurt experimentally grinded down onto Blaine causing Blaine to buck up. Both boys groaned.

"Tha-that feels good." Kurt half said, half moaned out. He had never been like this with anyone. And he was a thirteen year old hormonal boy! He had needs.

They continued grinding until Blaine stilled Kurt's hips with his hands.

"We should probably stop." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Yea- yeah okay." Kurt climbed off of Blaine's lap (much to his disapproval) and sat on the bed crossing his legs trying to hide his obvious arousal.

Blaine laid down on the bed and spooned Kurt. "Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt was shocked. "Yes!" He answered a little to quickly.

Kurt started crying. "Oh my God, are you alright? I didn't pressure you, did I because-" Blaine started.

"No, I'm just so happy right now. Everything's perfect." Kurt whispered and snuggled into Blaine some more.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, this was an interesting chapter! Please review! I like to read um! Keep reading the story please. You guys keep me going! **


	7. Movies, The Mark, and Coming Out Again

**A/N:**

**I am going to start updating every other day, so that's why there was no chapter yesterday. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. Obviously.**

**Warnings: Kissing and Language **

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had officially been dating for a week now, and man was it great. Although Kurt nor Blaine had come out to their parents officially yet (minus the little parking lot incident, their parents still thought they were straight) they were still going strong. Kurt was scared of how his dad would take it. I mean, they were all each other had left and if something happened between them like Blaine's dad... well, Kurt didn't even want to think about it. Blaine was afraid that his mother wouldn't love him anymore and with his dad being gone for less than a month, he couldn't handle it. And God forbid they come out to any of their friends...

"Hey Kurt, you wanna see a movie?" Blaine asked as they sat on his bed.

"Sure, it's so boring with no school. It's like there's nothing to do anymore." Kurt replied with a happy sigh.

"Okay, lemme just grab my coat...so how do you feel about officially being a high school student?" Blaine asked while fetching his coat out of the closet.

"Were not officially high school students until we walk through that door, but I have to say I'm a little scared." Kurt replied in his usual smartly pants tone.

"And why is that?" Blaine questioned.

"I- I don't know how people will feel about... well, this." He said raising their linked hands.

"Well I have to two words for them," Kurt waited. "Screw um!"

Kurt giggled. Blaine always did make him feel better.

They left to go to the movie theatre and purchased two tickets for The Notebook, the new 2004 movie. Not even two thirds into the movie and Blaine was balling. Wow, Kurt thought, I've never seen him cry over a movie...

But gee he looked beautiful. With his perfect hazel eyes filling with water, and the way he blew his nose and-

He didn't know how it happened, but suddenly his lips were on Blaine's. Kissing him deeply. Kurt was so thankful they chose to sit in the back because if someone saw... let's just say, they would be made fun of. It was dark so no one could see them anyways.

Next thing Kurt knew the arm rest was lifted and Kurt was practically sitting in Blaine's lap which was weird because they hadn't kissed other then a quick peck since that chair incident last week.

The kissing became very heated as their tongues battled for dominance. Kurt was about to deepen it even more when he felt something hard poking at his leg. He looked down to see what was causing this little discomfort. And- oh.

Blaine's face was heated with embarrassment as he tried to push Kurt away. Kurt reluctantly sat back in his seat. They just sat there the whole time until the movie was over.

As they started walking home Blaine's fave was still heated and Kurt decided to break the silence.

"Blaine, there's no need to be embarrassed it happens." Ok, maybe that was the wrong thing to say because Blaine looked at him with wide eyes.

"Come on Blaine, all I'm-" Kurt started but felt a feather light touch to his neck.

"Ku- Kurt, there's a... uh hickey." Blaine stuttered out.

Kurt imediently pulled out his compact mirror and looked at it.

Oh my God.

"I- I'm sure we can find a way to fix it." Blaine panicked.

"Blaine! What if my dad see' s? What am I supposed to say! 'Sorry bout that dad, I was just making out with Blaine, yeah were dating now!' I haven't come out to him yet!" Kurt was frantic.

"I, I'm sorry." Blaine said slightly hurt that Kurt really hated it that much.

Kurt realised what he did. "Oh, oh no honey! It's not you! I like being erm, marked by you but I just don't want my dad to see is all. It's actually, kind of hot..." Kurt trailed off.

Blaine's face heated more and he had to bite back a moan from Kurt saying him marking him was hot...

"Oh," Blaine added.

"Just, help me cover it up." Kurt said.

Blaine pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around Kurt's neck so his mom wouldn't see it as they entered the house.

As they walked into the house Blaine's mom stopped them.

"Oh hey boy's! I made you some-" Alyssa started.

"We'll get it in a minute, mom!" Blaine called out half way up the stairs with Kurt dragging behind him.

"Ok boys..." Alyssa trailed off suspiciously.

Alyssa knew something was up. The boys were being even more protective of each other then before and were spending even more time together and that was saying a lot. Must just be the fact that Paul was gone, Alyssa reasoned.

Blaine grabbed his mom's make-up kit and pulled out what looked like foundation.

"Here, put this on." Blaine said tossing the powder at Kurt.

"Uh, I hate to burst your bubble Blaine, but foundation has to be your skin tone to work." Kurt stated.

"Damn it!" Blaine sighed.

"It's okay, I can just put some light blush over it."

"Okay," Blaine didn't even know what to say.

Thirty minutes later, Kurt's hickey was completely covered in make-up and (just in case) a scarf.

"Thanks, Blaine. I don't know what I would of did if my dad saw that..." Kurt began.

"Why are you thanking me? I'm the one who gave you the stupid thing anyway." Blaine said with guilt.

Blaine was going to protest more but he felt Kurt's lips on his. The kiss quickly got heated.

Blaine was already hard, so it didn't help the situation that Kurt pushed him against his bedroom door.

Kurt was feeling spontaneous today! He slipped his knee between Blaine's leg and gave him one quick gentle grind before pulling back, smiling, and leaving.

"Tease!" Blaine yelled as he bit back a moan.

Kurt only blew him a kiss in response.

Kurt walked across the street to his house and was met with his dad.

"Hey, Kurt." His dad said.

Kurt had a plan for today. He was going to come out to his father.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something." Kurt breathed out nervously.

"Okay." Burt said and put down his newspaper. Burt knew this voice, this was serious Kurt.

They sat facing each other at the kitchen counter. Kurt began.

"You love me right?"

"Of course, son!"

"And you'll love me forever?"

"Yes! Your scaring me Kurt, what'd you do?" Burt was getting worried.

"Nothing...um bad." Actually Kurt didn't know if it was bad.

Burt let out a sigh of relief. "Well then spit it out Kurt!"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Dad, I'm gay."

Burt looked at Kurt in a face that wasn't very suprised.

"I know." Burt stated.

"And, you- you don't mind?" Kurt asked unbelievably.

"I don't mind as long as your not hurting anyone. I'm not totally in love with the idea, but your always going to be Kurt and I will always love you... No matter what." Burt said with emotion.

Kurt felt himself crying and was engulfed in a hug by his father.

"One more thing," Kurt started. "I'm dating Blaine."

Now this was shocking to Burt.

"He- He's gay?" Burt asked.

"Yes.."

"Does his mom know?" Burt questioned.

"Not yet, he's not ready." Kurt defended.

"Let him know I have a shot gun then." Burt said and earned a giggle from Kurt.

"I love you dad." Kurt said against Burt' s chest.

"I love you son." Burt said sniffling.

* * *

Back at Blaine's house Blaine sat on his bed wet after his recent cold shower. He was thinking. He wanted to come out to his mom today but didn't know how.

Blaine's mom walked in with a laundry basket.

"Mom, can we talk..." Blaine started.

Alyssa imediently dropped the basket.

"Of course we can," she said sitting beside Blaine on the bed.

"This is something that's really been bugging me the last couple of days."

"What honey?" Alyssa encouraged.

"Do you promise me that whatever I say you will still love me?" Blaine asked.

"Yes dear."

Blaine decided there was no easy way to say this, might as well just say it. He thought.

"I- i like boys the way I'm supposed to like girls." He blurted out fast.

His mom just froze. She didn't talk for ten full minutes before Blaine started again.

"Mom, please say something." He was about to start crying.

He prepared himself for many mean names and comments to be thrown his way when he was engulfed in a huge hug.

"I love you Blaine! I don't care if your gay, straight, purple, or a dinosaur! I will always love you!"

"I- i love you so, so much mom." Blaine was so happy she was okay with it.

"I am also dating Kurt." Blaine blurted out before he had the chance to register what he just said.

Shit. What if Kurt didn't want anyone to know!

"That really doesn't surprise me." Alyssa answered honestly.

"How?!" Blaine asked alarmed, she couldn't have known, could she have?

"Mother always knows!" His mother replied with a smile.

Blaine and Kurt's life wasn't perfect, they knew this. There were the bad parts, the crying, the abuse, the homophobes, the bullies. But there were also the good parts, the love, the family, the friends, the dreams. Anybody who would have read a book about them would think they had it bad, but frankly, they didn't think so. No, in their eyes, their life's we're as perfect as can be.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the short chapter! Did you guys see Darrens quote in there? Tehe, I couldn't resist. Please review, favorite and follow! **


	8. Tree, Evidence, and Saving

**A/N:**

**Happy Thursday everyone! I have reached 600 views! Thanks y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters...except for in my dreams.**

**Warnings: Kissing, Language**

* * *

"I told my mom I was gay last friday, and about us if that's alright." Blaine asked.

"Really? I told my dad that I was gay and about us. I thought you were going to be mad." Kurt said.

"How could I be mad? Your perfect." Blaine said with love.

"No, your perfect!" Kurt argued.

"Nooooooo!" Blaine argued back with a child like smirk.

"What ever!" Kurt said giggling.

They sat next to each other under Blaine's old Ash tree. Kurt's head in Blaine's lap and Blaine stroking Kurt's hair with his back propped up against the tree. Boy did it feel good to be able to just be themselves rather than trying to hide it from the world. Although they were careful about PDA because they didn't want to get bullied or risk their friends finding out, they were getting there.

Blaine sighed happily. "I love you."

"Mmm, love ya to." Kurt mumbled sleepily.

"This is perfect. My boyfriend in one arm, staring up at the stars. Two lovely sights." Blaine said.

Kurt blushed, "Oh stop! Your so biased!" Kurt giggled.

"You really don't understand how perfect you are!" Blaine said seriously.

"Because I'm not. I'm to pale, I have no muscles, I'm scronny, I'm not popular like you-" Blaine cut him off.

"If you don't believe me, I guess I'll have to show you." Blaine said.

Kurt was breathless. He had no response to that one, but Blaine sure did.

Blaine flipped Kurt over so he was under him. He pressed his lips lightly to Kurt's neck. They hadn't done this very often, considering Kurt was only fourteen and Blaine thirteen they were not very experienced, but it never got passed kissing for a little bit.

"Perfect neck." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's skin.

He kept kissing up to Kurt's eye lids.

"Perfect eyes."

Blaine kissed each of Kurt's arms.

"Big, perfect, muscles."

He pulled Kurts shirt down a little and licked directly above Kurt's heart.

"Perfect skin."

All Kurt could do was moan and writhe as Blaine kissed him all over.

Blaine sat up and gave Kurt a long, wet kiss on the mouth.

"Perfect." He said breathless.

"Thanks." Was all Kurt could manage.

"My honor." Blaine replied.

Kurt yawned.

"I should really get you home, your tired." Blaine said

"No!," Kurt replied a little to quickly,"Everything's perfect. Let's just lye here for a little longer..."

"Okay," Blaine said.

They laid back down in their original position and soon their eyes got droopy.

* * *

"Ahhh, my back!" Blaine groaned as he sat up to stretch.

The morning sunlight was shining in their faces as they tried to shield their eyes.

"I can't believe we fell asleep..." Kurt looked around,"Outside!" He added.

"It was sort of relaxing though..." Blaine said.

"Oh my gosh! Don't look at me!" Kurt half yelled.

Blaine got worried but looked away. "What!? What happened?!" He asked frantically.

"I look like a mess!" Kurt replied seriously.

Blaine laughed hard. Kurt looked hurt and tried to shield himself from Blaine. Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrists stilling him

"You look beautiful as all ways! Do I seriously need to repeat last night?" Blaine asked.

Kurt thought, well he did love last night but he thought against it. "Right, I'm perfect." He muttered.

Although Kurt acted like he didn't like being called perfect and beautiful, he really did. He would deny it if anyone confronted him about it, but he might fish for complements from Blaine sometimes.

"Okay, well, let's get up and get you home before your dad sends a search party." Blaine said sarcastically.

Kurt smirked and held up a hand so Blaine would pull him up.

"Okay, let's go." Kurt agreed brushing some leaves off his 'to tight to be legal' jeans.

They headed across the street to Kurt's house and were greeted with a very angry dad.

"Dad, before you say anything I was just-" Kurt started.

"No, you listen to me! I haven't seen you all night and you suddenly show up with your boyfriend doing God knows what! No phone call, no text, no nothing!" Burt said firmly.

Blaine blushed and began. "Mr. Hummel, if I may." Blaine asked permission. Burt nodded.

"Kurt and I were just sitting under the tree at my house and we fell asleep. Nothing happened, and I'm sorry for not bringing Kurt back on time." Blaine decided to leave out the part about the kissing.

Burt turned to Kurt. "Is this true?"

Kurt nodded than added, "I honestly don't know why it's such a big deal now if it wasn't before we were dating, I mean, I would be gone for weeks with Blaine and you could care less."

Burt shrugged uncomfortably, "Because your dating and could be, er...doing things."

Kurt almost died. "Oh God no! We're not talking about this. Bye Blaine." He shoved Blaine out the door.

"Bye." Blaine yelled from outside.

"You so embarrassing!" Kurt said.

"Well, what was I supposed to think? You guys were just watching disney movies and painting nails!" Burt replied.

Kurt sighed, he didn't want to talk about this. "I'm just gonna go to my room."

"Okay," Burt frowned.

"Hey mom!" Blaine said happily as he walked through the door.

He stopped dead when he saw a man in his kitchen with his mom.

"Hey Hon." Alyssa' s voice cracked as if she had been crying.

"What's wrong mom?" Blaine asked looking between Alyssa and the strange man.

"This is Daryl, our lawyer. You- your dad wants you back." His mother's voice cracked.

"Wha- what?!" Blaine almost yelled. "I tho-thought he was in jail?"

Daryl began, "He got out early for good behavior and he's coming back and fighting hard."

"No! He can't have me!" Blaine was yelling now. He didn't know if it was at his mother for not telling him sooner, the lawyer for being so calm about this, or his piece of shit dad for asking for him back.

Blaine knew one thing. If he left this house and went to live with his dad, he would be met with a beating. And he knew he would never see Kurt again. He was going to fight for his freedom!

"I know your upset but-" Alyssa began.

"No! I don't want to hear, 'your going to be fine' because quite frankly, I'm not! We all know that if I leave to go to that house I will die!" Blaine yelled. He was furious.

Blaine ran up to his room slamming the door. He pulled his cellphone out and quickly dialled Kurt's number.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"He's going to take me." Blaine said simply.

Kurt didn't need to ask who it was, he knew.

"He can't, he's in jail." Kurt tried.

"He apparently got out for 'good behavior', good behavior my ass! You and I both know he plays dirty, he probably just bribed someone." Blaine sneered angrily.

"He's not going to take you! He'll have to get through my dad and I first!"

"Kurt, no! I'm not going to let you get hurt, not again. You've seen what he can do, and unless you have some pretty good evidence, then I suggest you leave it." Blaine sighed, he really didn't want Kurt to get into this...

Kurt thought for a moment, "Wait, I do have evidence!" Kurt nearly yelled. "Hold on, I'll be right there!"

And with a bit of shuffling and a click, Kurt was gone.

Kurt ran down the stairs with a journal in hand. Just as he was almost out, there was a hand stopping him. Kurt whipped around to see his dad.

"Where do you think your going?" Burt questioned.

"Dad, this is a serious emergency! Blaine's in trouble!"

Burt looked at the fear in Kurt's eyes and moved his hand away with a sigh. "Be back by 5:00!" He yelled after him.

Kurt didn't even bother using the front door, he just climbed up the tree and into Blaine's window.

"What's up with you-"

"Look!" Kurt cut him off opening up the journal.

Blaine looked in. He gasped. Inside the journal was a picture of every single mark he had gotten since the age of nine, a caption saying what it was from and a date.

Blaine recognized some of them. One from the time he was playing baseball and skinned his knee, a cast on his arm from the time he fell down a tree, a stitched eyebrow from the time his father hit him with a beer bottle...good times.

"Oh my God, Kurt! I know I should be weirded out about how creepy and stalkerish this is, but this is perfect!" Blaine hugged Kurt tightly.

"I thought it would come in handy one day, I don't know why. I just...knew." Kurt shook his head and hugged Blaine back tightly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." Blaine repeated, emphasizing each three words with a kiss.

Kurt giggled, "Okay, okay! I love you to, now stop it or you'll smother me to death." Kurt replied.

Blaine laughed, "Sorry, but your so smart!"

"Okay! Now come and hold me." Kurt demanded nicely.

"Yes, your majesty." Blaine said as he did a curtsy.

"Shut up." Kurt laughed.

"Fine, I'll stop!" He laid down next to Kurt and held him.

They laid there for a moment before one of them spoke.

"Remember the time when we built a tent in here and we slept in it, but you were scared to because you were afraid of the dark?" Blaine said randomly.

"Gosh, we were like seven." Kurt replied.

"You were so scared, I just let you cuddle into me. And you fell right asleep." Blaine hummed.

"Yeah, we were pretty great friends."

"Were?" Blaine questioned.

"Now we're best friends." Kurt continued.

"True."

"Indeed."

They lay like this for a while until Kurt said he needed to go home. He did not want a repeat of this morning.

Blaine laid wide awake thinking about Kurt and their times together as kids, I guess we will have to recreate some. He thought.

Kurt laid awake as well, thinking about how lucky he was to have Blaine as a boyfriend. Someone who made him feel special, treated him like a human being. After his mothers death he thought he would be alone forever. Turns out, Blaine saved him.

After Blaine's dad started hurting him and taking medication Blaine thought he wouldn't have a guy to play with and love, turns out he was wrong. There Kurt was. Blaine was convinced that Kurt saved him.

In a way, they saved eachother.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you have been enjoying the story so far! Please review, follow, and favorite if ya like it and wanna read more! **

**Spoiler:**

**First time coming up! **


	9. Losing Faith, Caught, and Sunsets

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for 1,000 views! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee and all its characters, but I don't.**

**Warning: Religous talk, Language, Smut **

* * *

"On the 6th day God created man! And on the 7th day God rested!" The preacher finished.

Everybody got up from their seats and quietly started to file out. Including Blaine and Kurt, one row behind him.

"Hey Kurt, what did you think of the topic today?" Burt asked out of curiosity. "Because I feel it was great that we got to learn about..."

Kurt just tuned him out and stared out the window, this was how every Sunday went. Kurt went to church with his father and boyfriend and then Burt would ask about what he thought about it. Truth is, Kurt didn't know if he really believed in all this stuff. I mean, how could a guy magically create and destroy people? And then right a book about rules you need to follow or else you'll go to Hell? Doesn't seem very Christian.

"Kurt! Are you listening?" Burt asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Church, good." Kurt said confused."

Burt sighed, "Kurt, lately you haven't been to involved with church. Whats wrong?" Burt asked.

Kurt thought for a moment, should he be honest or should he lie? He really didn't want to lie to his dad but he was scared about his reaction.

"I- I don't know if I believe anymore." Kurt whispered so quietly Burt barely heard.

"And why is this?" His dad asked out of pure curiosity.

"I don't understand why he would make me like this... and then tell me it's my decision and I'm going to go to Hell."

"I understand." Burt said.

Kurt was surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah, I mean, we all have our different beliefs. If you don't believe in God I'm not going to force you to, I just wished you would've told me sooner. I would have stopped taking you to church if it made you feel uncomfortable." Burt said.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem. But if you dont mind me asking, what do you believe in?" Burt asked.

"Honestly, I- I don't think I really believe in anything. I believe in Blaine, I believe in you and us. But I don't find it necessary to get on my knees and surrender to some guy in the sky." Kurt said nervously.

"It's going to be okay son." Burt said as they pulled up to their house. "And you don't have to go to church anymore if you don't want to."

"Okay. I'm going to go hang out with Blaine now."

"Of course." Burt chuckled.

"Yeah." Kurt said with a giggle.

Kurt climbed up Blaine's window and into his room to see the light on in the bathroom. Suddenly a great idea came to mind. Scare him. It would be payback for last weekend when Blaine snuck up on him when he was dancing around in his room.

As quietly as possible Kurt snuck behind the door which was partly open. He waited until Blaine came out and-

"Boo- OH MY GOD!" Kurt shrieked and ran across the room. Blaine was naked.

Blaine was so startled he fell back into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Oh my God, this is so embarrassing!" Blaine whispered to himself. He grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top from the laundry basket.

Kurt was back in the bedroom panicking. He had never seen anyone else's dick before! I mean, they used to take baths together when they were little but he didn't pay much attention as a six year old. His cheeks were so red they looked like roses. Should I leave? Maybe I should, Kurt thought.

Just as he was about to climb out the window he heard a voice.

"Kurt, come back here." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt imediently turned around but didn't look Blaine in the eye's.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Kurt stuttered.

"It was kinda, erm, awkward. But it's fine. Let's just forget about it." Blaine said.

"Okay." Kurt said still blushing but looked Blaine in the eye's now.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked.

"Just how pretty you are." Kurt blurted out without thinking. He cupped his hand over his mouth.

Blaine didn't say anything back, instead he put his hands on Kurt's waist and began kissing him deeply. Kurt imediently returned the kiss just as deeply.

Blaine backed them up to the bed and Kurt straddled him. Kurt and Blaine had never had a kiss this heated before.

"I-I'm ready to do the next step." Blaine stuttered out. "Can I touch you?"

Kurt went still. "Yes." He answered a little to quickly.

Blaine flipped them over so he was on top of Kurt straddling him.

He began kissing Kurt's neck gently. Sucking the skin into his mouth and then licking over it softly.

"Uhh, Blaine." Kurt moaned out.

Damn, that was hot.

Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt off and over his head with a nod of permission from Kurt. He experimentally took a nipple into his mouth and bit it gently before sucking it. He had been researching online lately and found that the nipples were very sensitive.

Kurt began writhing under Blaine. "Ah! That feels s- so good!" He moaned out loudly.

"Shhh." Blaine said, "My mom's downstairs."

Kurt nodded.

Blaine kept kissing down Kurt's chest until he reached his pants.

"Ca-can I?" He asked nervously.

"Ye-yeah." Kurt replied just as nervous.

Yeah, they were nervous. It was their first time being intimate with eachother in this way.

Blaine fumbled with Kurt's belt but got it off. He couldn't quite get Kurt's tight church pants off though.

Kurt stood and easily stripped off his pants before going back on the bed and pulling Blaine on top of him.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded his head vigorously.

Blaine reached into Kurt's light blue boxer briefs and took Kurt's erection in hand.

Kurt gasped.

Blaine experimentally stroked Kurt like he would do to himself. Slow, gentle tugs.

"Gah! Bl-Blaine Tha-that feels sooo good." The older boy gasped.

"It feels good? What's it feel like?" Blaine asked trying to see if he was doing it right.

"It feels amazing...Ah..." Kurt replied weakly.

God it felt so good. Why did it feel different when someone else did it?

Blaine got his courage up and began giving faster, harder strokes while sucking on one of Kurt's nipples.

"Blaine, im gonna, ahhh, I'm gonna-"

"Relax... it's fine." Blaine replied softly.

And with that Kurt was screaming out Blaine's name. Blaine let go and pulled his hand out of Kurt's briefs.

As soon as Kurt regained himself he flipped them over and straddled Blaine. He tugged off Blaine's shorts and placed his hand over Blaine's member and rubbed. He was so confused onto how to make Blaine feel good. He didn't know anything about this!

Blaine sure thought it felt good because he started thrusting up into Kurt's hand.

"Ah, Kurrrt." Blaine moaned. He was already so turned on.

Kurt removed his hand and began grinding down on Blaine. Suddenly they heard a door slam open. Oh no.

"Hey Blaine what's that noise- OH MY GOODNESS!" Alyssa shrieked and slammed the door.

Kurt jumped off of Blaine in lightning speed.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Kurt! What are we going to do!" Blaine asked frantically. He quickly pulled his shorts and shirt back on.

"I-I'm sure she'll understand-" Kurt tried.

"No! She just walked in on us grinding against eachother! I'm screwed!"

Just then they heard not one, but two voices from downstairs calling him down. Burt.

"Oh my godddd!" Kurt yelled. "I'm dead."

"Come on Kurt lets just go out there and face this. The sooner the better, we knew it was only a matter of time." Blaine said.

"I'm not ready! And what if my dad kills you?" Kurt asked seriously while straightening out his hair.

"Boys! Come down here now!" A booming voice came from downstairs. Okay, so maybe he was just exaggerating. It wasn't necessarily 'booming' but it sure sounded scary!

"Were going to die." Blaine agreed.

They made their way down the stairs slowly with bright pink faces. There they saw Burt and Alyssa sitting next to eachother on the couch. Two arm chairs in front of them for Kurt and Blaine to sit in.

They sat down.

"Wha-what is it dad?" Kurt stuttered out innocently.

"Don't play with me Kurt, I know what happened." Burt said.

"But-" Kurt began.

Burt gave him a death stare and Kurt imediently shut his mouth.

"Boys, I know this is awkward for you but we need to have a talk." Blaine's mom said.

The boys just stayed silent and refused to meet their parents gaze.

"First things first, when did you guys start this?" Burt questioned.

"Ju-just today. I mean, we ki-kissed and stuff but never-" Blaine trailed off.

"Okay, I get it. No one's pressuring anyone right? Because if so I'm sorry Alyssa but I will-"

"No! No dad no one's pressuring, we wanted this."

"Good, now we want you boys to listen and not interrupt until we're done, then you can ask questions. Alright?" Burt asked.

The boys nodded reluctantly.

"So from what I know you to were just touching and grinding, correct?"

The boys cringed, but then nodded.

"Yes dad, I'm a virgin. And so is Blaine, right?"

"That's correct." Blaine said. Kurt couldn't help but sigh in relieve.

"Erm, okay. Anyways, you boys are fourteen and I get that you have...urges, but you need to learn how to be safe and respect one another. Because, quite frankly your both new to this world." Burt began.

"We just want you two to be safe." Alyssa said. She never felt so misplaced in her life. This was a father son conversation, she couldn't do it alone. That's why she called Burt over.

"That's right. I'm not going to tell you...uh, what goes where but-"

"Oh my God, dad." Kurt groaned in embarrassment as his cheeks got impossibly pinker.

Burt held up a finger, "Let me finish."

"Okay, anyways, I don't know how you two...erm do this sort of thing but I have some pamphlets for the both of you to read." He said as he handed out the pamphlets to the two nervous boys. They reluctantly took them.

"I want to let you two know not to throw yourself around like you don't matter, because you two matter." Burt said honestly.

"And if you to ever need anything. Like... condoms, just tell me." Alyssa added.

"Any questions?" Burt asked.

Blaine and Kurt just stared off into the distance.

"I think we just scared them." Alyssa chuckled.

"Read these, now, together!" Burt told them seriously.

Burt and Alyssa left and went outside. Leaving a very flustered Kurt and Blaine behind holding the male reproductive system, pamphlets in their hands.

"I think we just had our first ever sex talk. We can cross that one of the bucket list." Blaine joked.

"Yeah, it was traumatizing!" Kurt said staring at the pamphlets. "We better get this over with..."

"Yeah, okay." Blaine agreed.

They both opened up their pamphlets and began reading to themselves.

"Eww, Blaine! Look at this!" Kurt shrieked like an 11 year old girl pointing to a picture of a penis.

"Like you haven't seen one before!" Blaine giggled and Kurt blushed.

About a half hour later, they were done. They proved to Burt and Alyssa that they had read it and they were free to go.

They got a ride from Alyssa to their field and laid on a blanket, staring up at the sun set.

"It really is beautiful..." Kurt said.

"Not as beautiful as you!" Blaine smirked.

"Really, Blaine? That's so cheesy!" Kurt giggled.

"Well it's true!" Blaine argued.

They sat there for a while in silence until Kurt asked a random question.

"Blaine, do you believe in God?"

Blaine had to think about this one. He never really thought about it before. "I think so, I mean, I don't believe some things the preachers preach about. But I believe there's someone watching over us." Blaine said.

"Oh."

Blaine continued. "I don't believe we will go to Hell because we are gay. I don't think it's fair that people get to pick and choose what they want out of the bible instead of believing it all. I mean, how's it fair that the bible says it's an abomination to eat shell fish but the preachers don't preach about how your going to go to Hell if you do that. But you will if you are gay? Doesn't sound quite fair."

"I know what you mean, I just don't believe there's some guy lying on a cloud shooting people down on to the earth and deciding when they die. You know?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, and I respect that."

"Thanks so much Blaine." Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"No problem my love."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter! Their going to be older in the next chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	10. Sweet Sixteen, Party, and Dancing

**A/N:**

**Wow, were in the chapter double digits! But we're not even close to finishing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters**

**Warning: Language, Inappropriate** Behavior-** drinking, partying, etc.**

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Blaaaaiiiineee, happy birthday to you!" Alyssa, Burt, and Kurt sang.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish!" Kurt yelled to Blaine.

"Guys, this is embarrassing. I feel six." Blaine reluctantly blew the candles out.

"Well your not six, your sixteen. How could I miss your sweet sixteen?" Alyssa rhetorically asked.

It was Blaine's sixteenth birthday party and he was about to go to the real party, the Puck party. As far as Alyssa and Burt were concerned, they were going to a little party at Rachel Berrys. Puck always threw the best parties; beer, spin the bottle, truth or dare! Now that was what sixteen was supposed to be like. Problem was, Kurt and Blaine still haven't came out to their friends yet. They still think their crazy best friends who spend almost every living minute together.

Kurt and Blaine did everything together, and that including joining Glee Club. That's where they met their new friends. The group was already stunned be their togetherness, they sat together, they danced together... Heck! They even auditioned together.

"We need to go now so Rachel doesn't hog the mic." Kurt half-lied. Rachel would hog the mic.

"Okay boys, be safe!" Alyssa called after them.

Kurt got into the drivers seat Blaine in the passenger, and headed of to Puck's. They linked hands.

"What are we going to do about this?" Kurt asked while raising their conjoined hands.

"Uh... I don't think it's a good idea to tell them at my birthday party. Just so if the reaction is bad my birthday party doesn't result in war." Blaine tried to joke a little.

"Not funny!" Kurt said. He was really scared about this, it was already hard coming out twice and now a third time? Seriously? And he knew that his girls had their suspisions, but he never just straight out told them. He knew it wasn't going to be quite as big a surprise about him coming out then it is Blaine. Blaine acts straight. He's on the football team, he's popular, he used to date the head cheerleader- you get it, Kurt was straight as a box of fruit loops.

They arrived at Puck's house, all thoughts out of Kurt's mind when he saw a very naked Brittany running around the yard.

"Not again! Every single party." Blaine whispered to Kurt before taking off his jacket and putting it on Brittany.

"Come on, Brit. Let's go find your clothes." Blaine said and with that they disappeared into the house.

Kurt made his way over to Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn.

"Hey white boy! Where you been?" Mercedes called out with a drink in hand.

"Birthday party. Remember? Blaine's birthday." He said as if she was stupid.

"Oooh, right. Here's something I mixed up for you." Mercedes said as she handed him a drink.

Kurt reluctantly took the drink. He really didn't like to drink, but once he started he couldn't stop. He began sipping it and was imediently grossed out by how strong it was. Whatever, he shrugged and chugged it down.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine returned next to Kurt's side, beer in hand. He had decided to only drink one because he knew how Kurt got. Although Kurt was a designated driver, people slip up. Blaine had a driver's permit and couldn't drive without someone with a license so this was perfect.

"Hey birthday boy!" Quinn said as she hugged Blaine.

"Yet, I don't feel any older." Blaine giggled.

"Being sixteen is all that bad." Rachel replied from the ground.

"Yeah, it's fun!" Mercedes said.

"Okay guys. But I really shouldn't take advice from the three drunk muskateers." Blaine joked.

"Fair enough. Puck, Finn, and Sam are asking for you." Rachel said.

"Okay. Make sure Brittany doesn't streak anymore! She will get frost bite." Blaine said.

"Like you don't like it Blaine!" Mercedes yelled after him.

Blaine was about to reply but shut his mouth.

"Hey dude!" Finn said hugging Blaine.

"Hey Finn. What's going on?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Suprise. Go talk to Puck." Finn couldn't keep a secret so he just decided not to talk much.

Blaine searched the house for them and finally found them in the kitchen.

"Hey Puck, thanks for the party." Blaine said.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet bro!" Puck was already fairly drunk, but his body didn't show it. He has probably practiced controlling his drunkenness considering how many times he's been caught at school with alcohol.

"Here's another drink dude. You'll need it." Sam said handing Blaine a shot.

When the three boys weren't looking Blaine poured it down this sink. He was determined to stay relatively sober tonight.

"Let's go out to the basement so we can open presents." Puck said.

They grabbed the girls and Kurt and headed down to the basement.

There was one present from all the girls and Kurt on the floor. None from Puck, Finn, or Sam. They must be up to something, Blaine thought.

"Aww, guys. You didn't have to." Blaine said.

"Yeah, we didn't, but we wanted to! Now open mine first!" Rachel called.

Blaine did just that and inside was a microphone with a golden star on it.

"To remind you of me." Rachel said lovingly. It was no secret Rachel had a crush on Blaine, she would always try to find excuses to be with him. It got even more out of hand since they were recently cast as the two leads in West Side Story. Rachel even would talk to Kurt about her love for Blaine. Kurt would try his hardest not to bitch slap her and say, "Bitch! He's mine!" But then it would give it away.

Blaine coughed trying not to laugh while staring at Kurt. "Thanks Rach."

"No problem."

He grabbed a card from the table that was from Brittany. It was covered in glitter and sparkles and inside it had a $20 gift card (covered in glitter as well) to the Lima Bean.

"Thanks Brit! Nice work on the card, I'll put it on my fridge." Blaine told Brittany. They were actually quite good friends. Despite the whole dating thing at age seven, Blaine looked out for Brittany like a brother would and Brittany loved Blaine like a sister would. It kind of started when they were assigned one of those 'take care of a fake baby and get a good grade' things in their life skills class. Long story short, Brittany ended up losing the baby and Blaine covered for her by buying a new one. Instant friends.

"Yay! Did you see the unicorn?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful!"

Next he picked up the one from Mercedes and opened it. Inside there was a pair of Jordans, Mercedes and her shoes.

"Wow, thanks cede! These must have been expensive." Blaine said examining the leather soles of shoes.

"Nah boy, I know people." She smirked.

He picked up a box from Quinn. Inside was a new pair of pink sunglasses and a matching bow tie.

"That's so nice of you, thanks." Blaine gave Quinn a hug.

"Anything for a friend!" She replied.

Last was Kurt's gift. It was a card with a $25 gift card to breadstix in it and it said that this was only half the gift.

"Thanks Kurt." Blaine said lamely. What he really wanted to do was kiss Kurt his thanks but he knew he couldn't.

"No prob, bestie!" Kurt said giving Blaine a hug.

Wow, he was a good actor.

"And now for the main event! The present from us!" Puck yelled out as if he was directing a show.

"Why do I feel the need to run?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Just accept your gift." Kurt whispered back.

"Okaaayyy." Blaine replied.

"Sit down good sir." Sam said pulling out a chair on the stage."

Blaine walked over to the stage and sat on the chair. Puck whistled.

Out comes a blond girl with blue eyes and huge boobs, wearing a mini skirt and a bra sort of thing.

"Oh my God." Blaine and Kurt said unanimously.

Blaine cheeks were scarlet. This girl looked to be about 18, 19 no older than 20.

She came over and asked, "Who's the birthday boy?"

Everyone in the room pointed to Blaine except Kurt. Blaine and Kurt looked each other in the eye's and knew they were in some shit.

The girl walked over to Blaine and began giving him a lap dance. She began grinding and dancing on Blaine's lap, this wasn't doing anything for him.

She leaned down to Blaine's ear,"This ain't doing anything for you?" She whispered seeming kind of offended.

Blaine didn't say anything, he was to busy being embarrassed.

Kurt was furious, he knew it wasn't Blaine's fault yet he still wanted to punch him and rip the weave out of that sluts head. Shit, was this jealousy? Couldn't be, Kurt Hummel didn't get jealous .

The girl began to stick her boobs in Blaine's face and that's when Kurt left. Blaine wanted to yell out to Kurt not to go, but he couldn't.

The boys in the room began cat calling and the girl's whistling.

Please be over, please be over, please be over. Blaine silently chanted in his head.

Finally, it was over! The girl looked mad for some reason though. She turned to the boys in the room and said, "I don't think your friend can get it up!"

The boys laughed like crazy at the look on Blaine's face. With no exaggeration Blaine looked like he was about to die of embarrassment.

"Well bud, how'd you like your gift?" Puck asked.

"I-I, I-it... thanks." He finished lamely before running out to find Kurt.

"I don't think Blainers liked it..." Brittany said.

"Do you think he didnt like the girl? She was recommended one of the best to-" Puck started.

"Okay! Thanks for the effort Puck, but I think we just scarred him for life." Rachel cut him off.

"Maybe he's just innocent..." Quinn wondered.

"Kurt! Where are you?!" Blaine yelled from the patio. He had checked every room in the house and couldn't find Kurt.

"I think we should tell them." A voice came from the swing set.

"I figured." Blaine said he sat on the swing next to Kurt, brushing the snow off.

"Di-did you like it?" Kurt questioned nervously.

"Kurt, did it look like I liked it? I was traumatized." Blaine replied earning a chuckle from Kurt.

"I guess your right, but just seeing that girl like that made me feel...feel..."

"Jealous?" Blaine supplied.

"No! How could I be- okay I see your point." Kurt gave in.

"Kurt, why would you be jealous of a stripper? You know that I'm yours forever and that girl will never have me. Besides, that was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me." Blaine said.

"Guess I never thought about that... what happened anyway?" Kurt asked.

"Uhh... she said that I couldn't get it up..." Blaine's cheeks went red again.

Kurt laughed loudly, "I'm living prove that you can." He said with a gentle touch to he front of Blaine's pants.

Blaine began laughing and placed a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt handed Blaine a box.

"Happy Birthday."

Blaine opened it, inside was a bracelet shaped as half a heart that read 'best'. Before Blaine could say anything, Kurt pulled up his sleeve to reveal his which was the same shape that read 'friends'.

"As long as were together our hearts will be fixed." Kurt said sweetly.

Blaine gave Kurt a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you to." Kurt said lovingly.

They sat there for a minute before Kurt broke the silence. "Let's tell them now."

They headed into the house and gathered everyone in the basement.

"We have something to tell you," Blaine began.

"Oh! It's true! Blaine can't get it up!" Puck yelled and then laughed.

"No!" Blaine yelled like a child.

"Seriously guys, listen." Kurt said. Everyone imediently sobered up.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and with a nod decided Blaine would say it.

"Were... we're dating." Blaine said nervously.

It took everyone a minute to put it together, especially Brittany.

"Dude, I didn't know you guys were...gay." Finn said.

"I'm sorry guys." Sam apologized.

"If we would have known-" Puck began.

"No, guys it was fine. You didn't know." Blaine said.

"So your dating?" Rachel asked stunned.

"Yep." Kurt said.

"I'm sorry Kurt! I didn't mean to crush on your-"

"Once again, it's okay Rachel you didn't know." Kurt said.

"How long?" Quinn asked.

"For about three years now." Blaine said proudly.

"Wow, and you didn't tell us?" Mercedes asked sounding hurt.

"It was nothing personal, it was just we didn't know how you would react..." Kurt tried.

"Speaking of that, does anyone have a problem?" Blaine asked.

Instead of answering everyone in the room got up and hugged them both.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and sighed in relief.

"Thanks so much guys." Blaine said happily.

"Your our friends, we will always love you! Know matter if your a unicorn or a zebra." The dumb blond stated.

They hugged for a while but then decided they wanted to party. After about an hour everyone got board of playing beer pong and taking shuts, so a very drunk Rachel yelled...

"Let's play truth or dare!"

Everyone gathered in front of the stage and sat in a circle, Kurt with his head in Blaine's lap. By this time everyone was drunk, that is except Blaine. Blaine had his camcorder ready to record all this stuff- instant blackmail!

"Ok, truth or dare... Quinn!" Rachel said.

"Hmmm... truth."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Rachel asked.

"Only once! I was drunk and it was just a quick peck..." Quinn said as if she ashamed of it.

"Truth or Dare... Finn!" Quinn yelled

"Dare!" Finn yelled back.

"Oh, Quinn let me do this one." Puck begged.

"Alright I couldn't think of anything anyways."

"I dare you to attempt dancing for two minutes!" Puck yelled out.

"Dude, really?" Finn groaned.

"Yep." Puck replied simply.

"Fine. Put on some music." He reluctantly agreed.

They put on some music- My Milkshake. Finn groaned again but did as told, his dancing even worse considering he was drunk...

Blaine began recording on his camcorder, damn was this perfect?

Finn began dancing around like a fool, doing some sort of running man move. Finally, the two minutes were up.

"Good job man!" Puck high fives him with a last chuckle.

"Ok! Truth or Dare... Brittany!" Finn bellowed.

"Dare!" Brittany said.

"Run around in nothing but your underwear!" Finn challenged.

"Easy." The dumb girl replied.

Oh my gosh, not again! Blaine thought.

Brittany did as told and started going out through the window. Damn was she drunk...

Blaine sprang into action for the second time tonight and chased after Brittany with a towel.

"Since Brittany is not here, I guess I'll do it considering I'm here girlfriend!" Santana said.

"Fine." Finn said. No point in arguing with Santana.

"Truth or Dare... lady Hummel!" Santana said.

"Nick names already? Okay then... dare." Kurt said easily.

"Do that Single Ladies dance! Like when you came over that one time." Santana slurred.

"Seriously? That was like... a longtime ago." Kurt reasoned, to drunk do the math in his head.

"Does it look like I'm playing?" Santana put on her best bitch face.

"Okay!"

They put on Single Ladies and Kurt began gyrating and shaking his hips to the beat. Santana pulled out her phone camera and began recording and cat calling.

"Get it Kurt!" Mercedes yelled out.

Blaine walked back in with a very drunken and naked, Brittany in arms. He nearly dropped Brittany when he saw Kurt.

"Oh my God." He whispered.

His eyes were stuck on Kurt's hips moving in those tight skinny jeans, how come he never saw this? Well then again they never had even had sex yet after all this time.

"Looks like Blaine can get it up!" Brittany yelled from his arms.

Blaine imediently dropped Brittany, grabbed Kurt by the arm and began to gather his gifts.

"Thanks guys, but we must get going." Blaine said trying to regain his dignity.

"Aww, but Blainey! I wanna stay!" Kurt said not getting it.

"Kurt, please." He gave Kurt puppy dog eyes. Damn it! His one weakness.

"Okay. Bye everyone!" Kurt yelled back halfway up the stairs.

"Get some Anderson!" Blaine heard someone yell, his guess Santana.

They got in the car and Blaine drove off with a very drunken and blabbering Kurt in the passenger seat.

"Blainey, today when I was sitting their I thought... why don't we just get crazy?" Kurt slurred

Blaine nearly crashed the car. "What! No, your drunk were not talking about this."

"But Blainey! It's been three years! I'm starting to think you don't want me!"

"No, babe, I want you! Not when your drunk, it has to be special and you have to remember it tomorrow." Blaine reasoned.

"Okay. I'm gonna sleep now." Kurt said.

Blaine knew he probably wasn't going to remember it tomorrow.

They pulled up at Kurt's house and Blaine carried Kurt into his house. He went to his room and placed him in the bed.

"Goodnight, beautiful." Blaine said with a kiss to the forehead.

He went back to his house and laid in bed thinking about today. There were a lot of ups and downs about tonight, but in the end it turned out wonderful. He liked being sixteen.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Longest chapter yet! I have to ask y'all a favor, would anyone be willing to draw a cover for this story? I have a new one you see, but I want one that fits the story more. It would be really helpful! Please review, follow, favorite, and draw! Lol.**

**Spoiler: **

**Next chapter is first time!**


	11. Dating, Carrying, and First Times

**A/N: **

**Ello! Happy Hump Day everyone! Hope those who celebrate it had a nice MLK day on Monday.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Glee or any of its characters... sad right?**

**Warning: First Time Smut, Language**

* * *

Blaine sat at his kitchen counter, coffee in one hand cookie in the other. His mom was sitting next to him reading a magazine.

She suddenly put it down, "Honey, I have to talk to you about something."

"And that is?" Blaine asked.

"How would you feel about me having a boyfriend?" Alyssa asked nervously.

Shit. Blaine knew this day was coming but not this soon! He wasn't ready for this... sure it had been a good three years, but he wasn't ready. Plus the fact that he was scarred from the whole lawsuit thing didn't help much. He didn't like feeling like a possession being fought over. As soon as his dad figured out about the abuse notebook Kurt kept, he gave up. Smart man.

"I'm happy for you- I really am, but I need to meet this guy." Blaine said.

"Who said I had one? And your acting like my dad, I'm a full grown woman Blaine..." Alyssa said with a smile. She really did appreciate that Blaine was looking out for her.

"But since we're on the topic, I do have a boyfriend." Alyssa whispered.

"Mooommm," Blaine groaned, "Whats his name?"

"His name is Dale and your going to meet him." Alyssa said.

"How long?" Blaine questioned.

Alyssa hesitated, "Um... about a month."

"Mom! And you didn't tell me?" Blaine sounded hurt.

"Hey, no! You didn't tell me about Kurt for how long?" Alyssa accused.

"That's because I was scared you wouldn't love me! And coming out is much harder then it looks." Blaine snapped back.

"Fine. But your not going to ruin my date with Dale tonight."

"Fine." Blaine said like a five year old.

"Look Blaine, I don't want to fight with you. But it's time I move on." Alyssa reasoned.

Blaine huffed, "I understand."

"I love you." Alyssa said with a hug.

"Love ya to ma."

Blaine broke the hug. "How long you gonna be gone?"

"I'm leaving at five and coming back around 11, that okay?" She asked.

Blaine nodded his head. "I'm gonna go to Kurt's."

"Okay, bye hon." The curly haired woman said.

* * *

Kurt laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. He was mad. His dad was leaving for a week! A week! Can you believe that? He had a 'business trip', what mechanic has a business trip? It's code for 'I'm going to go on a trip with Carol'.

You see, Carol is Burts new girlfriend (thanks to Kurt) and he seemed to spend every moment with her. That sounds a little bit ironic considering how much time Kurt spends with Blaine...

"Look on the bright side Kurt, you get to make out with your boyfriend without interruptions." He muttered to himself unaware of Blaine standing in door way.

"I like the sound of that." He smirked.

Kurt shrieked and then got up and smacked him on the arm, "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Must I remind you of the time where I was naked and-"

"Stop! I just let that one go and now it's back in my mind, thanks." Kurt said sarcastically.

"My pleasure." Blaine replied with a tip to his imaginary hat.

Kurt giggled, "My dad left to go out with his girlfriend. He doesn't love me anymore." Kurt said with puppy dog eyes.

"Tell me about it, my mom left to go be with her new boyfriend Dale." He said his name in a disgusted voice.

"Oh my gosh, do you think that's how they felt about us?" Kurt questioned.

"Never thought about that," he chuckled. "How do you feel about your dad dating again?"

"I like it, its been ten years. I'm happy for him." Kurt replied honestly.

"How? I can't stand it, I feel like he's going to hurt her in a way."

"Gee papa Blaine, she's a grown woman." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

"That's what my mom said." Blaine sighed, "I just love her a lot."

Kurt stood up. "I know, your always so loving and that's what I love about you." He said with a sweet peck to the lips.

"Thanks babe, but we sound incredibly cheesy." Blaine laughed.

"Whatever, come watch The Sound of Music with me now." Kurt attempted to hide his giggle.

"It would be an honor." Blaine said picking Kurt up and carrying him to the couch.

"Oh my God! How can you carry me? I'm like a zillion pounds!" Kurt held on tight to his neck while being in a bridal styled position.

"No, your like zero pounds. Light as a feather." Blaine said while putting Kurt down on the couch.

Blaine put on the movie and sat back down on the couch. Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine put his arm around him.

"Your so pretty." Blaine whispered to Kurt halfway through the movie.

"Blaine Anderson, are you trying to make me kiss you?" Kurt giggled.

"Maybe, maybe not. But you are gourgeous." Blaine said seriously.

"Wait till the movies over then I will kiss you as much as you want!" He said. No one messes with his Sound of Music time.

"Alright." Blaine replied with a kiss to the temple.

The movie was finally over after what seemed like forever and Blaine was ready for some sweet man kisses.

That is until Kurt attempted to pick him up.

"No Kurt! You'll kill yourself!" Blaine said seriously.

"I will not! I'm not weak." And with that Kurt easily picked Blaine up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom.

"I will never underestimate your powers, Kurt Hummel." Blaine said with wide eyes.

"Mmm, that's right." He said pulling Blaine into a kiss.

Kurt shoved Blaine against the door and started kissing him hard with lots of enthusiasm.

"Mmm, Kurt. Where's this coming from." He mumbled out between kisses.

"Let's just say I'm feeling powerful today." He growled out the last couple words.

Blaine was about to reply when Kurt's hand started traveling up his shirt. It would be one of those days.

Blaine and Kurt were at it for a good ten minutes before Kurt said something.

"Wait, stop."

"What? What's wrong?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Nothing! I just- I well- wanna talk about something..." He stuttered out.

"And that is?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"Iwannnagoalltheway." He said so fast Blaine barely caught it. The words slowly sank in.

"Wha- what? Are you su-sure?" Blaine was shocked.

"Yes, I have never been more sure in my entire life." Kurt replied honestly.

"But- do you even know how? Don't we need- um, things." Blaine said, his voice shaking.

"I got it covered. I've actually been thinking about this for a while, read about it and everything... Wait, do you not want to?" Kurt asked.

"No no no no, I would love to." And that was the truth. Blaine really wanted to, his teenage hormones could only go so far. "I just want to make sure your not making a mistake."

"Blaine, that would never be a mistake. I want you to be my first." Kurt said sincerely looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Me to babe." He said hugging him tightly. "But who- how?"

"I-I want you to be in me." Kurt struggled finding the right words. Damn it, that sounded very attractive, nice Kurt! Kurt mentally face palmed himself.

Blaine nearly moaned at the words, "You sure?"

"Absolutely, you?"

"Never more sure about anything in my life." Blaine replied with a smile.

"So when-" Kurt started but was interrupted with a kiss.

Kurt responded to the kiss as Blaine slowly backed them to the bed. He gently pushed Kurt down first and followed. He straddled Kurt's waist as he leant down and began kissing his neck.

Kurt pulled at his shirt. "Blainnneee." He moaned a little in frustration that he couldn't get the shirt off and a little in pleasure because dear God Blaine was kissing that spot behind his ear.

Blaine understood what he was trying to do and sat up, pulling his shirt off. Kurt groaned. Blaine had the most defined and strong chest.

Kurt ran his hands up the bare chest, "Kurt, that feels good." He groaned.

Blaine pulled at Kurt's shirt asking for permissiom and was granted.

He lifted up his shirt and imediently began kissing the pale skin. He was beautiful.

Kurt was still self conscious because sure they had felt and seen each other, but it was always under the clothes or in the dark. He began to try and cross his arms over his chest as Blaine stared at him.

"Hey, none of that. Your beautiful." Blaine said and began kissing at Kurt's skin.

Kurt relaxed into the kisses and touches and just sat there. Until he felt something incredibly amazing.

"Oh my gosh, Blaineeeee." He moaned as Blaine sucked one of his nipples into his mouth.

"I know baby, I know." He muttered against the skin.

"Mor- more Blaine, please." He begged.

"I will baby, just hold on." Blaine said, he wasn't trying to tease he just wanted to memorize Kurt's beautiful body.

"Just hurry." Kurt was writhing as Blaine sucked on his other nipple and rubbed his chest with his hand.

"I'm gonna take care of you baby." Blaine said voice going darker.

Man, was that sexy.

"But its your...ah... first time to, I want to- mmm...make you feel good." Kurt tried.

"And it makes me feel good making you feel good." He said with a light pinch to Kurt's nipple making him writhe in pleasure.

"I- if you say so." Kurt barely got out between stuttered breaths.

He nudged at Kurt's pants. "Can I?"

"Yea." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine pulled them off ever so slowly to expose Kurt's member sticking straight up in his briefs.

Kurt tried to cover himself, a blush creeping up his face. This was the first time they saw each other with the lights on.

"Kurt, stop. Your so perfect and wonderful. Just let me see you... please?" Blaine begged.

"Okay." Kurt said hesitantly, but slowly removed his hands from his red briefs.

Blaine moaned, "So pretty..." He said with a light touch to the head.

Kurt moaned loudly just because of that little touch.

"Blaine, take your pants off." He whined.

Blaine took them off along with his boxers.

Kurt looked down not expecting that. His eyes went wide. Blaine was beautiful, he was a little bigger than Kurt though.

"Oh my God, Blaine." Kurt moaned stunned.

Blaine blushed. "Can I take yours off?"

"Ye-yeah." Kurt stuttered.

Blaine pulled off Kurt's briefs with medium speed, so Kurt could object at anytime.

Once they were fully off Blaine moaned loudly. Man he was beautiful!

"Kurt, your so sexy."

Kurt blushed.

Blaine couldn't help himself, he lightly ran his fingers down the length.

Kurt whined and grunted at the light, teasing touch.

Blaine repeated that about four more times loving the sounds Kurt was making.

"Blaineeee, come on." Kurt whined.

"Got any...lube?" Blaine asked. Of course he had researched topic, it was only a matter of time.

"Yeah, bottom drawer." Kurt said as he pointed.

Blaine grabbed it out of the night stand and asked, "Do you want to use protection?"

"No, were both virgins. I just want to feel you, all of you." He whispered.

Blaine nodded in understandment.

Blaine put lube on his fingers and stopped. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." He said fast.

"This might hurt at first." Blaine warned.

He spread Kurt's legs gently and positioned his pointer finger at Kurt's entrance, pushing in slowly.

Kurt hissed in pain.

"I know baby, hang in with me." He soothed rubbing the inside of his thigh.

Blaine pushed his finger in all the way and added another one. He slowly eased it in until it was beside the other. Kurt was in pain.

Blaine started moving them around a bit until he heard a loud grunt.

"Huh! Blaineeee, do that again!" Kurt said grinding down on his fingers.

"What-? Oh." Blaine smirked. He found it.

He slowly added another finger and he rubbed the little bundle of nerves again.

"Oh my God, Blaineee!" Kurt moaned loudly.

"I think your ready." Blaine whispered.

He wasn't going to lie, he was nervous.

"Okay..." Kurt said.

Blaine positioned himself at Kurt's entrance. "You sure?"

"Absolutely." And with that, Blaine began pushing in.

Kurt winced as he got used to the stretch and Blaine because of the tightness, but gee this felt amazing.

"Move." Kurt said

Blaine slowly began moving in and out.

"Ahhh, Kurt, you feel so good." Blaine moaned.

Blaine realized this might be a little painful for Kurt so he tried to find that spot. He knew he found it when-

"Ah! Oh Blaine."

Blaine did it again except harder and hit his prostate dead on.

"Ahhh! Again, right there." He moaned.

Blaine continued and Kurt was grunting and moaning on every thrust.

Blaine felt Kurt tightining on him and that felt amazing.

"Blaine, I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

"I know, me too. Just relax." Blaine replied softly, grabbing Kurt's member.

Blaine hit Kurt's spot one more time and with that, Kurt was coming.

"Blainneee!" He shouted.

Blaine wasn't far behind, "Kurtttt,"

They collapsed and Blaine slowly pulled out. He ran to the bathroom and cleaned Kurt off with a wet rag.

"I love you sooo much." Kurt said.

"I love you more." Blaine replied.

There was nothing else that needed to be said, this was perfect.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Did you like the chapter? Please review, follow, favorite, and draw! **

**Any suggestions? **


	12. Ashamed, Fight, I Need You

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late chapter but it's extra long! Thanks to my 22 followers, 9 favoriters, and over 2,000 viewers! It seriously means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters, I do however creepily write about them.**

**Warning: Language, Homophobic Slurs, Violence**

* * *

"It's winter breaaaakk, it's winter breaaaakk." Blaine sang jumping around the school parking lot.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine, stop. Your embarrassing me!" He said as many strange stares were sent their way.

"Your lying and you know it! You love me." He said more quietly so people wouldn't hear.

Kurt sighed jokiningly, "Your right, I do."

"I knew it!" Blaine said in the process of trying to jump over a bench.

"Blaine, stop. Your going to hurt yourself." Kurt said trying to stay serious.

"And your going to break your fun if you don't start playing around." Blaine said throwing a snowball at Kurt but missing.

"Blaine Anderson! If you throw one more of those at me I swear..." Kurt threatened, straightening out his already perfectly straightened out jeans.

"Or what?" Blaine challenged with a snowball in hand ready to throw.

"I'll, I'll..." He pondered thinking for a threat.

"I'm waiting!" Blaine said, snowball swung back ready to throw.

"I won't kiss you for a month!" Kurt threatened not even believing himself.

Blaine imediently dropped the snowball. "I know you probably wouldn't, but I can't take that chance..."

"Good choice." Kurt said getting into his car, Blaine following.

"Hey Kurt, can we go to the New Years together?" Blaine asked randomly.

"Umm... that would involve coming out. Are you sure?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I can't wait to show everyone who my handsome boyfriend is," He reached for his hand, "I couldn't be any prouder... do you not want to?"

"No! I-I do I'm just wondering if we're making the right choice." Damn, that came out wrong.

Blaine dropped his hand and frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kurt turned let go of the wheel and they stayed in the parking lot, "I just don't know if we should come out, were going to be miserable with all the bullying. Can't we just wait until high schools over?"

"You- your ashamed of me?" Blaine didn't seem to get it and he was very hurt.

"No! Blaine, listen to what I'm saying and stop making assumptions."

"Oh I get it, you love and are proud of me but not so much that you want people to know. Makes lots of sense Kurt." Blaine remarked.

"Blaine, come on! You know that's not what I mean." Kurt argued.

"No, it's fine I get it. Just call me when you think you can 'handle high school' with your boyfriend." Blaine got out of the car.

"Blaine! Don't be stupid, you'll get sick." Kurt opened the door trying to stop him.

"Stupid? I'm sorry I'm your stupid boyfriend your ashamed of!" Blaine said a little to loudly, people staring.

"I- I, whatever Blaine! Think what you want but I do love you. You just need some time to cool off." Kurt whispered.

"Oh, am I embarrassing you? I'm sorry Kurt but I thought we were in this together!" Now everyone for sure could hear them.

"Stop Blaine. People are listening-"

"Sorry Kurt, here let me fix it." He turned and yelled to everyone watching, "We are not dating! Kurt is straight as can be and I am to, sorry to stump your suspisions!"

Blaine turned around and walked away. What was wrong with him? One minute he was the playful and goofy Blaine and the next he was yelling at Kurt and he was pretty sure that they just accidentally came out to the whole school.

"Damn it, Blaine!" Kurt yelled when he was in his car.

He really didn't like fighting with Blaine, it was one of those things that shouldn't happen and by the looks of this, he was in deep. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Blaine, he was just scared. If Blaine had given him two seconds to explain that he would be in this car holding his hand and comforting him. The funny thing was, Blaine was usually understanding about this type of thing, something must be going on... Kurt reasoned.

Kurt drove home in his lonely car and was wondering what he was going to do to busy himself on the first day of winter break.

He began muttering ideas to himself.

"I could build a snowman with Bl- no." Kurt sighed.

"I could bake cookies with- no!" Wow, this was pointless. He was so used to doing everything with Blaine that every plan he made involved him.

No, this is good. He would finally have some time to be alone and do things for himself. Right?

He decided he was going to call his friends over. Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel always knew what to do...

One hour later and the four of them sit in Kurt's bedroom doing each other's hair and nails.

"Well did he say why he was so upset?" Rachel asked.

"No, he just said that he was sorry I was 'ashamed' of him." Kurt sighed.

"Maybe he wants to come fully out of the closet." Quinn reasoned.

"But I don't know if I'm ready..."

"Boo, we get it but maybe it's time to because obviously this is upsetting Blaine to pretend your just friends." Mercedes added while braiding Rachels hair.

"I agree." Rachel said.

"Okay, I get it but don't you think we will be made fun of? I mean Blaine's a jock and is on the football team, how will those locker rooms be for him? What if I go back to being slushied? I know a fact my face can not handle any more slushie facials..." Kurt was truly confused, he usually had Blaine to talk to about this mess.

"That's just the price you have to pay for love Kurt." Rachel said.

"I guess your right, thanks for being so helpful. I love you girls!" Kurt said, hugging the three girls.

"We love you to." They said unanimously.

They watched the new Twilight movie and soon it was time for the girl's to leave.

Kurt was exhausted, he checked his phone to see if Blaine called him. Nope, no text no call. Blaine usually didn't last this long into an argument... Kurt sighed, maybe he would try tomorrow.

He got in bed and slept a restless sleep.

* * *

"Stop Blaine. People are listening-" was he serious?

"Sorry Kurt, here let me fix it. We are not dating! Kurt is as straight as can be and I am to! Sorry to stump your suspisions!" Blaine yelled out and ran away, walking home.

"Damn it! What did I just do?" Blaine said putting his head in his hands.

Blaine wasn't sure why he was angry, he just was. It could be the fact that his boyfriend didn't want people to know about him or the fact that his mom was engaged to Dale.

He knew Kurt wasn't 'ashamed' of him but it still hurt. The Kurt he knew was brave and strong and didn't care what anybody thought about him, but now it was as if he dug into the closet even deeper.

He reasoned that they just needed some time apart, it was natural for couples to get into fights. Right?

He heard a couple of yells towards his direction.

"Hey, fairy boy! We heard about your boy toy Kurt!" David Kurofsky yelled out to him.

Blaine froze, this could not be happening. "I-I don't know what your talking about." Blaine was even unconvinced himself.

"Don't play dumb! We know that your a fag, in fact we even heard you yelling it across the parking lot." David sneered.

"Mind your own business, Kurofsky!" Blaine yelled back.

"Oh, so you are gay!" Azimio yelled from behind David.

"I knew it since day one!" Another one yelled at him. Blaine recognized him from his football team a couple months back.

"Its disgusting isn't it? Look, I don't want you spreading your pixie dust all around the school so why don't you leave." Kurofsky slurred.

"Here's the thing, I'm not going **anywhere**." Blaine snarled at the ignorant boy.

"Well then I guess we should teach you a lesson. Maybe beat up your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend." Dave pretended to think.

"Touch him and I will kill you." Blaine said giving Kurofsky a push.

"We'll see about that." Kurofsky snapped and the two boys obediently grabbed Blaine by his arms holding him back.

Blaine thrashed around trying to break free but the boys had a grip on him.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Blaine yelled fighting.

"You see, that's not going to happen." He said while walking over to Blaine and punching him in the stomach.

Blaine made a oof noise and spit in Kurofskys face.

"So we're going to play that way?" Dave laughed punching Blaine in the ribs and face repeatedly.

Blaine stopped fighting and just took it, every punch burning like a knife stabbing through him.

Blaine was now on the ground, all three boys hammering on him from every direction. He heard a crack snapple and pop and saw black spots.

The boys stopped, "Tell anyone and your queer is a dead man." Kurofsky said spitting on him.

Blaine was in to much pain to comprehend what was just said. He tried reaching for his phone but couldn't move anything. He was to exhausted to scream for help so he just laid there in the cold, blood painted snow.

He was slipping away, he knew it. He fought to keep his eyes open but did it, he couldn't do this to Kurt.

"Oh my God! Blaine! Are you okay!" A shrill girl sounding voice yelled running over to him.

Blaine didn't (couldn't) respond. The girl voice was now sounding teary.

"I love you Blainey, just hold on." She reached for his hand.

Brittany.

Brittany dialed 911 (she was even smart enough to know that) and was greeted a operators voice.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My- my friend is beat and bleeding. I- I don't know why, I found him like this though. I think he got jumped." She stuttered out.

"Okay miss, I'm going to need you to stay calm, tell me where you are."

"I'm at McKinley High School. I- I don't know the address."

"That's alright, an ambulance is being sent your way. Can you tell me if he's breathing?"

"How?"

"Put two fingers lightly on the side of his neck and feel for a pulse. It should be beating." The voice instructed.

"Okay." Brittany nervously felt and found a pulse.

"It's not going very fast!" Brittany yelled, scared.

"There's one and that's what matters, see if he responds to you."

Brittany called out his name but he didn't respond, she tapped his foot and he didn't respond.

"N- No, he isn't responding." Brittany said nervously.

"Okay, he must have fainted. Don't try to move him, just wait for the ambulance."

Brittany heard a beeping noise and a red ambulence pulled up beside them.

"Mam, I need you to step away from the boy." A man said, emerging from the ambulance with a stretcher.

Brittany reluctantly let go of his hand and stepped back. She watched as they put Blaine on the stretcher and in the ambulance.

"You can come with us." The paramedic said.

"O- okay." Brittany stuttered.

"One of the paramedics began driving as the other checked to see if Blaine was okay.

"Is this your boyfriend?" The driver asked.

"No, he's dating unicorn. I'm his friend." She said.

The paramedics gave each other a confused look but shrugged.

They finally arrived at the hospital and the paramedic gave Brittany a sheet about Blaine to fill out.

She filled our what she knew and turned it in.

"Is there a parent we can call?" The woman at the front desk asked.

"His mom."

"Do you know her number?"

Brittany shook her head.

"Name?"

"Alyssa Anderson." Brittany said.

"Okay, thanks miss."

Brittany sat down and waited. She wondered where Kurt was, how come he wasn't with him when Blaine attacked? Brittany knew for a fact that they always drove home together.

She heard frantic yelling and turned around to see Alyssa.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" She yelled in distress.

"Yes mam, I'm afraid you can't see him. He's in surgery." The woman said. The woman said calmly.

"Surgery! What happened!?"

"From what we know he was jumped in his school parking lot."

"Jumped! I need to see him!" Alyssa tried to get past but was stopped.

"Hon, I know it's painful but you have to sit and wait until the operation is done."

Alyssa reluctantly sat down. The small hospital waiting room all to familiar for her liking. Blaine used to come here often when his father would get a little to drunk...

"Hello, Brittany." Alyssa said, it was best to try and pass time.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson." The girl said.

"Please don't call me that, we are divorced. Call me Alyssa." Alyssa said.

"Okay," Brittany said awkwardly, "I have this for you, I didn't know the answers..." She handed Alyssa the medical forms and she filled them out easily.

"That was fast." Brittany said.

"Practice makes perfect." She muttered quietly.

Brittany gave her a confused look but shrugged it off.

A couple hours passed and Alyssa was called into the room.

"Blaine, honey! Can you hear me?" Alyssa ran towards him frantically.

Blaine struggled to open his eyes but did. "Y-y-yea,"

"Wh-Wh-where's... Kurt?" He asked weakly.

"I don't know, I'll get Brittany to call him though." Alyssa sat down next to him and held the broken and beat boys hand.

"How are you doing? Do you hurt?" His mother asked.

"I-I'm used to it..." Blaine tried to joke but it came out wrong.

That right there broke Alyssa's heart.

"I-I'm so sorry Blaine. It's my fault your dad hit, please forgive me! I was so stupid!" She said between sobs.

"Hey, hey! M-mom, nothing is your fa-fault." Blaine reassured before passing out.

"I'll go tell Brittany to get Kurt..." She walked off not wanting so see Blaine's broken and unconscious frame anymore.

"Brittany, can you call Kurt?" She asked.

"Of course, can I see Blane?"

"As soon as you call Kurt, dear."

"Okay," Brittany quickly pulled out her phone and called Kurt. It was about 11:00 at night so he was probably sleeping. Yes, they had been waiting that long...

"Brittany, do you know what time it is-" Kurt began to nag with his sleepy voice.

"Kurt, I need you to come to the Lima Hostpital." She said expressionless.

"Why? Is this some kind of trick cause I'm-" He began again.

She only needed to say one word and that word was, "Blaine."

"What happened!? Why didn't you call me earlier! Is he okay?" Kurt asked frantically into the phone.

"I'll explain it when you get here, bye unicorn." Brittany said trying to cheer him up.

* * *

Kurt paced his room back and forth. What had happened? Was it serious? And dear God they were fighting! What if he was dead?

Kurt threw on a coat and some sweatpants and ran out the door, keys in hand.

Kurt drove to the hospital (way to fast) and literally ran to the front desk. A woman greeting him.

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt said frantically.

"And may I ask what your connection to him is?" She asked.

Kurt thought for half a second, What would Blaine want? "He's my... boyfriend."

The woman looked suprised but motioned toward a room.

Kurt quickly walked in to see Brittany and Alyssa sitting with their hands on a motionless body. Where's Blaine? That can't be him...

He had multiple bandages on him. There was an angry purple bruise above his eye and stitches. He had a brace on his midsection, a cast on his leg, and a cast on his hand. His face was completely purple- many IVs sticking out of him and monitors beeping.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Kurt said holding onto his mouth and darting outside the room to the bathroom. He gagged and dry heaved but nothing came up. This was sickening, (not Blaine, of course) how could a sixteen year old boy be hurt so badly? Why would anyone do this? He shouldn't have left Blaine there alone.

He ran back into the room and the two girls were gone, leaving a chair for Kurt to sit in. Kurt gripped his hand.

"I love you." Was all he could say, "So much, I may not tell you enough but I do."

"Can you wake up for me? Say something, m-move?" Kurt was getting teary eyed.

"A-as soon as you wake up w-we can tell everyone were together. The whole world can know about my love for you." Kurt kept talking trying to reason with a unconscious Blaine.

"Re-remember that ti-time when I said I would never say goodbye to you? A-and you said you would never leave me. Please don't leave me." Kurt's tears were quickly turning into angry ones.

"Damn it, Blaine! I can't live without you, your my life. When I'm with you I feel like I can do anything. Please just wake up."

Blaine could hear him, he just couldn't respond. He wanted to pull Kurt into a big hug and tell him everything was going to be okay and that he loved him, but he couldn't.

"I-I'm so sorry Blaine. So sorry." Kurt said sobbing, "I- I know you feel better when I sing to you, I'm gonna do that now."

_You don't realize how much I need you_

_Love you all the time and never leave you_

_ Please come on back to me_

_I'm lonely as can be_

_I need you_

_Said you had a thing or two to tell me_

_How was I to know you would upset me?_

_I didn't realize as I looked in your eyes _

_You told me, oh yes, you told me, you don't want my lovin anymore_

_That's when it hurt me and feeling like this I just can't go on anymore_

_Please remember how I feel about you_

_I could never really live without you_

_So, come on back and see just what you mean to me. I need you_

_But when you told me, you don't want my lovin anymore_

_That's when it hurt me and feeling like this I just can't go on anymore_

_Please remember how I feel about you_

_I could never really live without you_

_So, come back and see just what you mean to me_

_I need you_

_I need you_

_I need you_

Kurt finished with his silky smooth voice, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Just as good as I remember." A cracky voice said.

Blaine.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the angst but it was getting flowery. Lol. We got a nice little cliff hanger here!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, and draw!**

**Song: I Need You, The Beatles **


	13. Awake, Yelling, and 'Gay Test?

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Angst is almost over, hang in there! I was just informed that I was spelling Karofsky wrong, it looks weird that way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. **

**Warning: Language**

* * *

_Blaine._

Kurt had to stop himself from wrapping an injured Blaine in his arms.

"Blaine! Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Kurt cried out.

"Shh, your fine. I'm okay." Blaine attempted to wrap Kurt in a hug but hissed from his rib injuries.

"I-I, it's my fault. If I wouldn't have left you in that parking lot than-"

"Hey, no. I'm not going to play the 'what if' game with you, this was all just a silly mistake."

"A silly mistake? Are you crazy Blaine? Do you see yourself? You almost died!" Kurt's head was banging. Either from the sobs he was producing or the boiling anger at who did this to **his **boyfriend.

Suddenly Kurt's expression went blank, "Who did this Blaine?"

Blaine didn't answer, he knew Kurt would freak out.

"Who did this, God damn it!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine was suprised by Kurt's tone, he never yelled like that.

"A few bullies at the school, not a big deal.."

"Not a big deal? I need names!" Kurt yelled again. He wasn't necessarily mad at Blaine, more mad at the fact that he wasn't telling the truth.

Blaine wasn't stupid, he knew that when Karofsky threatened to kill Kurt he was lying just so he wouldn't tell. Isn't that the first thing they teach you about this kind of thing? Always tell so the police can get to them before they get to you.

"Some blond tall guy on the football team, Azimio, and... Karofsky." Blaine whispered.

He knew how Kurt was going to react to this. He hated Karofsky, (not that Blaine didn't) this was the kid that has been tormenting him since elementry school. The same kid who nearly killed him with the whole allergy thing and gotten Blaine suspended for it.

Kurt stood up imediently, fire in his eyes. "I'm going to kill that bastard!" He yelled. Blaine had never seen him so angry in his entire time knowing Kurt.

"Kurt, sit. It's fine." Blaine tried to reason, he didn't need another person in the hospital...

"It's not fine! Why are you acting like everything's fine? Why can't I go out and show him the pain that he has showed us for all these years because that's all I have to give!"

"Because it's not your fight to fight Kurt!" Blaine yelled loudly causing Kurt to stop dead.

A nurse poked her head in, "Are you guys okay? Yelling could cause Blaine's blood pressure to go up so please keep it down."

"Yes were okay, thank you." Blaine replied sweetly.

As soon as she shut the door Blaine turned back to Kurt.

"Listen, I don't want to fight just promise me to leave them alone. We can get cops involved just wait a little bit alright?"

Kurt nodded a yes. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you to. Now, let's stop the water works and see when I can get out of here." Blaine said earning a giggle from Kurt.

A nurse came in after Kurt called and began telling them about Blaine's condition.

"So the good news is we just want to keep you over night but you can head out tomorrow morning on strict bed rest." She said.

"Whats the catch?" Blaine knew how these nurses worked, telling them the good news before dropping a bomb.

"You have to do physical therapy every Wednesday for the next month." The nurse sighed.

"Why?"

"Your gonna need help with walking..."

"I can walk." At this point Blaine didn't know who he was reassuring, Kurt or himself.

"Oh, we know. Just with your ribs healing and stuff your going to need help." She said calmly.

"Please don't say what I think you going to say-" Blaine groaned.

The black haired nurse gave a small yes nod. She knew what was going to be said. Wheel chair.

"I don't want to be pushed around everywhere! I'm going to look crazy." Blaine said.

"Does Artie look crazy?"

Blaine imediently felt like an ass hole. Here he was only dealing with it for a month and complaining while Artie will be dealing with this his entire life and hasn't complained once.

"You know that's not what I meant." Blaine said staring into Kurt's eyes.

"You also may have some nerve damage in your right hand." The nurse informed.

"That's why it's twitching..." Blaine reasoned out in his head.

"Wait! Who's going to write for me? I write with my right hand..." Blaine realized.

"It could be permanent... you might want to start learning to write with your left." Kurt looked like he was going to cry again and Blaine looked horrified.

"Like I said, if you really work hard in physical therapy you'll be good as new." The nurse checked some of the monitors hooked to Blaine and left. A man came in right after the nurse left, he had a badge on and was clearly a cop.

"We're going to need you to leave the room young man." The cop said to Kurt.

"No!" Blaine yelled a little to loudly, "I mean, he was there right before the incident so maybe he could be of some help."

The cop debated in his head whether or not to let him stay but figured it was easier to just let him stay. "Okay, any other witnesses?"

"Yes, my friend Brittany is in the waiting room." Blaine said calmly.

"I'll be right back." The cop left and not even two minutes later came back with Brittany.

"Am I in trouble?" The blond asked.

"No. You just need to help us know what happened. Okay, let's start with the beginning of this story."

Kurt began, "First thing that happened was Blaine and I were leaving school and we were having fun but got into a fight-"

The cop interrupted, "About?"

Kurt assumed that the officer wanted to make sure he didn't do it so he answered honestly. "A-about if we should go to the New Years dance together."

The cop nodded and scribbled some stuff down on his note pad.

"And then we yelled at each other about it and Blaine left. He said he was going to walk home, that's all I know."

Blaine picked up where Kurt left off, "I don't really remember that well but I think I was sitting somewhere thinking and I heard shouts-"

"From who?" The cop interrogated.

"These bullies. I only can name two though."

"Name them."

"Azimio Franchise and David Karofsky." Blaine said simply.

The cop got on his lap top and quickly searched the two boys names in the criminal files.

"The only criminal record I have for these two is that Azimio stole a pack of gum when he was eight and Karofsky broke some guys window with a baseball when he was ten. Not much to go by but please continue."

"So I heard the three coming and they started calling me names-"

"Like?"

Blaine didn't see how this was important but sucked in a deep breath and began, "Fag, fairy, queer, you know..."

The cop nodded.

"So they began calling me names and Kurt."

"Is Kurt your boyfriend?"

"Yes I am." Kurt said.

"Then all I remember is pain and David said he was going to kill Kurt if I t-told." Blaine's voice began to crack as he searched for Kurt's hand.

Kurt gripped his hand. "It's okay baby, you did the right thing."

"And what did you see miss Pierce?" The cop asked still doodling away on his note pad.

"I was at cheerios practice and I heard shouts so I went to go see what was wrong and I saw so much blood." Brittany shivered.

"And Blaine was lying in it. So I called 911 and now we're here." She finished.

"That's everything?" The cop questioned and they all nodded.

"Thanks for your time, we will bring the two boys you identified into the station, meanwhile try to figure out who the third guy was. I suggest you get a lawyer because this may be a big case were looking at." The cop said and left.

Blaine groaned, "I don't want to fight anymore. I'm sick of it!"

"I know honey but we have to get them put away and-" Kurt began.

"And what Kurt? So what they get locked up and sent away that's not going to take away the emotional and physical pain away from what happened! We can go ahead and fight until there's no fight left but no matter what their sentenced they will have always left a bigger scar!" Blaine was angry now. He hated fighting.

Brittany slipped out of the room sensing this was going to be a big fight.

"Blaine I promise we will get the justice we deserve!" Kurt said.

"Don't give me that shit Kurt! You and I both know that this is a sick and twisted world we live in and if that judge is a homophobe we're fucked!" Kurt had never heard Blaine cuss so much before.

Kurt grew silent and looked at the floor, he knew he was right. But he was going to get Karofksy if it was the last thing he did.

Blaine cooled down and said, "I'm sorry Kurt, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry to." Kurt whispered.

"Because?"

"We keep fighting..."

"Not your fault Kurt."

"I-I know I just feel guilty." Kurt stuttered staring at the floor.

Blaine gently grabbed and tilted Kurt's head so he was staring into his eye's.

"You don't have to feel guilty about anything. That argument we had before the incident was dumb and I'm sorry I acted crazy. I love you." Blaine said lovingly.

"I love you too."

They sat with Blaine in his hospital bed and Kurt holding his hand from the chair he was currently occupying. After what seemed like an hour there was a knock startling Kurt and Blaine out of their sleep.

"Hey Blaine." A man with short black hair that was fading away said.

"And who are you?" Kurt asked the blue eyed man.

"Oh, hey Dale." Blaine sort of said in what sounded like annoyance.

"Is this-" Kurt asked quietly so only Blaine could hear.

Blaine gave him a silent nod.

Kurt stood up and held his hand out politely. "Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Dale Henley." The tall man said.

They all stared awkwardly at each other before Dale spoke again.

"Sooo, are you doing okay?" He asked stupidly.

"Hmm, let's see... I almost took a trip to Hell, I've broken almost every bone in my body, and I might not be to walk the same way ever again not to mention my hand but other than that, I'm just peachy!" Blaine snapped.

"Blaine." Kurt scolded.

"No, it's fine. I get it takes time to get used to the fact of having a new father-" Dale began.

"Your not my father." Blaine interrupted.

"-but I just want you to know that I care about you and I don't know why you don't like me."

To be honest, Blaine didn't know why he didn't like Dale. Probably because he didn't want another Paul to go through or maybe because he didn't want his mom to settle. It was always the two of them in this ride, not three.

"I am also proposing you to be my best man in Alyssa and I' s wedding."

"Did mom ask you to make me it?" Blaine questioned

Dale didn't answer.

"That's what I thought."

"Wait, your mom's getting married?" Kurt asked in shock. Blaine nodded.

"But not for about another couple of years, we want you to get comfortable with the idea."

"Wow, okay. Does he even live with you?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Actually, were going to talk about that when you get better." Dale said carefully. He didn't want to stress Blaine out with this news.

"Fantastic, something to look forward too." Blaine said sarcastically.

Dale got a call and excused himself to leave the room.

"Is he okay with it?" Kurt asked.

"Okay with what?"

"Okay with the color of paint in this room, what do you think Blaine?" Kurt joked.

"Oh- my being gay." Blaine said.

"Ding, ding, ding."

"I don't know. We never really talk about it." Blaine said with a shrug.

"Well you know what we have to do." Kurt wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm interested..."

"A gay test." Kurt suggested.

"A what what?"

"A gay test. Like kiss in front of him and see if he cares." Kurt said.

"You could have just said that." Blaine said pulling Kurt in for a kiss.

Dale walked in and was suprised at what he saw. His 'son' kissing a boy. It wasn't necessarily repulsive, but it was strange. That's what he got when he signed up though. The first question Alyssa asked if he was okay with gays.

The boys pulled away a few seconds later and smiled to themselves. No matter how bad this day was, how many battles went down, how many people teased them, how many obstacles were in the way, or the fact that is was three a clock in the morning, everything was perfect as long as they had each other.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(Yes I know that last line sounded cheesy)**

**They'll be getting older soon just keep reading! Please review, favorite, follow, and draw! **

**Love y'all!**


	14. Bath, Santana, and Police

**A/N:**

**Thanks so much for the over 3,000 views! I means a lot to me. Special thanks to Sarahamanda Klaine who makes sure to tell me how much she likes my chapters! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters, if I did Brittany and Puck would be back.**

**Warning: Santana. Smutt and Language**

* * *

Kurt ran into Blaine's bedroom and jumped on his bed careful of Blaine.

"Get up, it's time for physical therapy!" Kurt exclaimed still jumping.

"And you choose to wake me up this way?" Blaine murmured still half asleep.

"Well, it wasn't my ideal choice either but considering you ignored your alarm and your mom was about to pour water on you, I decided to save you." Kurt said with a curtsy.

Blaine groaned, "I don't wanna go!"

"To bad! You need to go so you can get better dufus." Kurt said with a fake dramatic sigh.

"Your just a big- a big, rudy baby!" Blaine said as he couldn't come up with anything else.

That effectively stopped Kurt from his jumps as he burst out in laughter, "A rudy baby? What are we, ten?"

"Laugh all you want but you should know that you are in fact being rude and acting like a baby." Blaine said with a giggle.

This was how the past couple of weeks had gone after the incident. Kurt woke Blaine up every Wednesday to go to physical therapy and Blaine would whine until it proved pointless seeing that no one would give in to his puppy dog eyes.

Blaine's ribs were still healing along with his broken leg and hand which constricted him to a wheelchair for now. He was determined to walk into school confidently when it started. Well, that is if he could even go back to McKinley being if those three neanderthals that beat him up would get kicked out.

"Whatever you say Blainers! Now get up!" Kurt yelled jokingly.

"I would if I could, help me up Kurty." Blaine said holding his hands out for Kurt to help him up with.

"Okay, okay." Kurt pulled him up so he was sitting on the edge of his bed and went to go run a bath.

"Kuuurrrt! I'm sick of taking baths, I wanna shower." Blaine whined.

"Oh my fine sir, how different we are." Kurt smirked.

"Haha! Very funny!" Blaine mocked.

"What crawled up your butt?"

"Don't know seeing as I don't do daily checks there, but I assume-"

"Blaine." Kurt scolded, "Whats up?" He said sitting next to Blaine on the edge of the bed.

"I have to meet with cops today for the whole bully thing." Blaine said blankly.

"And you are angry because..."

Blaine sighed, "I don't really know, I just feel guilty. What if they have to go to jail for a long time? They have the rest of their life's ahead of them..."

Typical Blaine, to nice.

"Blaine, think about what they did to you. They deserve any sentence they get. Now I will come with if you want me to."

"Please."

"Okay, now it's time for you to get your toosh in that bath." Kurt joked trying to lighten the mood.

Blaine attempted to stand but was met with a crippling pain on his left leg and ribs.

"Let me help you." Kurt said sadly.

Blaine nodded in embarrassment.

Kurt picked up Blaine easily and carried him to the bathroom and set him down on the edge of the tub.

"I'm going to undress you now." Kurt said to him. They still weren't to comfortable with being naked around each other and stuff considering they had only had sex a couple times.

"Okay." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt slowly took of Blaine's cast on his hand and the bandages on his arms then pulled his shirt off. Next he pulled Blaine's pants off and began at the bandages on his legs and chest.

"Your taking forever." Blaine joked laughing.

"I'm not going to say that's not on purpose. You are very hot." Kurt smirked.

Kurt pulled off Blaine's boxers and placed him in the tub very gently.

"Can you come in? Please." Blaine put out his hands and grappled them like a baby asking for something would and gave Kurt his famous puppy dog eyes.

Kurt thought for a minute, he really didn't want to get his perfectly styled hair messed up but he knew it would make Blaine happy. "Fine. Scoot up and I'll hold you."

"Yay!" Blaine exclaimed like a two year old child.

Kurt quickly stripped his many layers of clothes and got in behind Blaine. Blaine imediently snuggled into Kurt.

"Hmm, much better." Blaine said with a smile.

"Agreed. But you know what would make it better?" Kurt asked in a lustful voice.

Blaine didn't answer so Kurt started kissing Blaine's back. He only got in a couple of kisses before Blaine pushed away.

"What?" Kurt asked seeming hurt.

"Not right now." Blaine replied blankly.

"Whats wrong?" Kurt knew something was up, Blaine never said no.

"I-I just don't feel very sexy right now." Blaine said not looking into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt sighed, "Seriously Blaine? You are the sexiest thing to walk this earth."

"Not even close and your biased. But I appreciate the drama."

"It's true." Kurt mumbled trying to kiss Blaine again.

Blaine gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips, "Once again, not now. I should be getting to physical therapy now anyways." Blaine knew they didn't have to be there for another four hours but he needed a excuse.

Kurt huffed, he always got what he wanted.

They quickly finished their bath and got out. Kurt began re-applying Blaine's bandages carefully.

"You know, I could do that myself..." Blaine said stubbornly.

"I don't think so." Kurt scolded.

"But Kuuuuurrt-"

"Your such a whiner!" Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine huffed, "Fine, dress me in something nice though."

Kurt did a fake gasp, "Like I wouldn't!"

That made Blaine laugh. "Remember when we used to dress your Barbie dolls up?"

Kurt smiled. "I especially remember when you cut all of my favorite barbies hair off."

Blaine chuckled, "Hey! It needed a buzz cut! It was joining the army."

"None of my barbies were joining the army." Kurt said with a laugh.

The got dressed and went downstairs.

"Can we go somewhere?" Blaine asked.

"Like?"

"The park?"

"Okay." Kurt agreed.

They got in Kurt's car and began the drive to the park, Blaine fiddling with the radio.

"You can't live with out your music." Kurt stated with a giggle.

"Nope." Blaine sang out while snapping his fingers to the beat.

"Okay, well we're here." Kurt said while getting out of the car and getting his wheel chair.

He unfolded it and went to Blaine's side of the car, picking him up and placing him in with lots of protest.

"Now was that so hard?" Kurt rhetorically asked.

Blaine muttered something under his breath.

"Ooh! I like that duck, can we keep it?" Blaine asked like a three year old child.

"You know we can't keep it. Just because your in a wheel chair doesn't mean your suddenly six." Kurt joked.

And then he heard something, this was one of the scariest noises he had ever heard.

"Tell me who did it! I will kill them! Mama Snitz has got razor blades all in here!" Santana's voice roared from across the park approaching them.

Kurt groaned, "Oh no."

"Well? What happened? I heard that something happened on the news but I was to busy not caring to listen. Little did I know it was my hobbit." The Latino girl said.

"I'm fine thanks." Blaine replied.

"Well? Who was it?" Santana said seriously.

Blaine and Kurt gave each other the look that said 'should we do it? She'll probably murder someone if we do but if we don't she'll probably murder us' (yes, all of this in a look).

Blaine huffed, "Some blond guy I don't know, Azimio, and Karofsky."

The Latinos face went red and she looked like an angry bull ready to strike.

"Éso es todo! No puedo tomar lo cualquiera más! Que grasa bastardo necesario morir! El toques mi hobbit el morir!" The enraged girl said.

"Shit." Blaine said under his breath.

"Santana, we have it covered so-"

"You have it covered! That guy nearly killed my living bow tie mannequin!"

"Santana! Calm down." She calmed for a bit, "Promise me that you won't intervene?" Blaine tried to reason.

"Fine, but only because I wouldn't want to upset snow white over there and you. Maybe one day I will need help from the other five dwarfs." Santana joked and turned around with a flip of her hair.

"Well, I think that could have been worse." Kurt said as he wheeled Blaine back to the car. The rims on his wheel chair couldn't handle all this snow...

* * *

"I hate physical therapy!" Blaine complained as they walked back in the house fresh off of Blaine's class.

"I know hon but-"

"I mean, I try to get up and walk on my own but stupid 'ted' told me I needed to sit down! I mean who does he think he is?" Blaine said the name with disgust.

"I think he was just trying to-" Kurt tried again.

"What he was trying to do was be an ass hole-" Blaine began but was cut off by Kurt's lips on his.

Blaine returned the kiss but quickly pulled away.

"Mmm, you always no how to silence me." Blaine hummed.

"I know how to make you speechless." Kurt said in a sexy voice while going to gently sit on Blaine's wheel chair, straddling him.

"Kurt, I'm not-"

"Shh, your beautiful. Just relax and don't talk." Kurt said as he applied his lips to Blaine's neck sucking lightly leaving his mark.

Blaine relented and followed Kurt's instructions.

Kurt began to lightly ground down on Blaine.

"Kuuuurrt, let's go somewhere else." Blaine said breathless.

Kurt nodded in agreement and picked Blaine up heading into his room. He gently sat Blaine down on the bed and stocked towards him sexily.

"Kurt your wonder-"

"Shhh, this is about you." He soothed.

Blaine just sat still as Kurt stalked over and began removing his clothing. Sucking on his nipple lightly.

"Mmm." Blaine groaned.

"Yes baby, just feel." Kurt said in his lustful voice.

Kurt began slowly licking at the marks on Blaine's arms and chest. He kissed down to Blaine's pants and then pulled them off slowly. Once they were off he continued to lick his legs and up stopping again to remove his underwear.

"Kurt, that feels...ah...sooo good." Blaine grunted.

"Mmhmm." Kurt murmured against Blaine's skin.

Kurt began kissing the V on Blaine's waist, tracing it with his tongue. When his face was right above Blaine's crouch he paused. He had never done this.

Blaine was grunting and groaning under Kurt, bucking his hips trying to get more friction when Kurt suddenly stopped.

"Kurt, are you-"

Blaine was cut off by a pair of warm lips surrounding his dick.

"Oh my God. Kuuurrrt." Blaine groaned. This felt heavenly...

Kurt experimentally licked at the slit and was rewarded by a beautiful sound by Blaine.

"I-im i..." Blaine couldn't even form a sentence so he tugged at Kurt's hair gently.

Kurt hummed telling Blaine it was okay.

"Ah! Kuurrrt!" Blaine said while exploding his load into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt swallowed everything, almost choking at first but got control. He pulled off Blaine with a pop.

"Thanks." Was all Blaine could say.

"No problem." Kurt chuckled, cuddling up into Blaine's side.

Blaine felt Kurt's very hard erection against his leg and tried to reach for it. Kurt lightly swatted his hand away.

"No, todays your day. I can take care of myself." Kurt pressed a cheek to Blaine's forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to, Kurt." Blaine whispered back.

They lyed there for a couple of hours before it was time to go to the police station. They quickly got dressed and headed out door (Blaine in wheelchair) for the second time today.

Blaine nervously stared out the window.

"Are you nervous?" The older asked.

"No." Blaine lied.

"Blaine." Kurt scolded.

"Okay fine, a wee bit." Blaine said with hand gestures.

Kurt reached his hand over so it was resting on Blaine's thigh. "You'll be fine, I promise."

Blaine picked up the hand that was on his leg and pressed a kiss to it. "With you, I'm always fine."

"That was incredibly cheesy." Kurt laughed.

"Oh I know, but I also know you have a weak spot for cliche romantic phrases." He said with a smirk.

"You know me well Mr. Anderson, or should I say Mr. Anderson-Henley."

Blaine groaned, "Oh my God, no!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm just kidding." Kurt snickered.

"Hahaha. Very funny."

"I know, a natural comedian." Kurt said smartly.

"Why do I put up with this?" Blaine joked.

"Because you loovvvveee me." Kurt sang out.

"Your right, I do." Blaine said as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Are you ready to go in?" Kurt said putting the car on brake.

"I think so." Blaine sighed.

"Lets get em." Kurt patted Blaine on the back.

Kurt quickly but carefully wheeled Blaine into the police station being met with woman at the front desk.

"Hello! We have a meeting for Blaine Anderson with officer Wellington." Kurt said in his sweetest voice.

"Of course, right this way." The girl who looked to be in her mid thirties said.

They followed the girl into an office housed to Mr. Wellington. He was currently occupying the chair on his side of the desk with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Why hello boys!" He said brightly as the girl left the room. "Please have a seat." He motioned to the empty seat for Kurt beside Blaine's wheelchair. He sat down.

"Okay, so unfortunately I have some bad news but also some good news."

"Bad news first." Blaine said.

"Alright. The bad news is since they have no criminal record this is a misdemeanor, or what you high school kids would call a infraction. It's basically a slap on the wrist telling you not to do it again. The only thing I can do is give them a couple of weeks of community service." The cop said sincerely.

Kurt looked shocked, "After what they did to Blaine?"

"Unfortunately, that's just how these things work."

"Good news?" Blaine said blankly.

"Good news is we can get them expelled from McKinley High school if you would like. And if they ever assault you or threaten you again they are facing real criminal charges." Officer Wellington said.

"That's not good enough..." Kurt said looking angry.

"I think it's fine, they get expelled and some community service. It teaches them a lesson but they won't go to jail for life." Blaine reasoned.

"Have you ever thought that they will come back and beat you up again? Murder you?" Kurt questioned.

The cop intervened, "Actually, if you want you can file a restraining order that they can't come within a certain amount of feet by you without getting in trouble."

"Thanks for your help, I think we need to go talk." Blaine said.

Blaine wheeled himself out of the police station and Kurt followed and helped him in the car where they began talking.

"Are you crazy, Blaine?"

"No." Blaine said lamely.

"Your not even mad about what they did to you?"

"Of course I'm mad, I'm enraged. But putting someone in jail is not the answer. They get a punishment and can't come near me, it's a win for me." Blaine explained.

Kurt sighed, "Your way to nice for your own good."

"And that's why you love me."

"That's true." Kurt said leaning over the seat and kissing both of Blaine's eyelids before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Just remember, what ever happens I will always love you." Blaine whispered.

"I'll never let you go." Kurt whispered back.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Their getting older in the next chapter but only by a year. I had a tough time with Google translate, so please don't yell at the poor Spanish! Lol. **

**Review, follow, favorite, and draw. Pwetty Pleeeeaseee. **

**Until next time, peace out!**


	15. Seniors, Meerkat, and Food Fight

**A/N: **

**Heya! Super bowls tomorrow, GO HAWKS! Sorry, I live in Seattle. Lol. What about you guys, Hawks or Broncos?**

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't know yet, I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Language**

* * *

"It's senior year! Can you believe it Kurt?" Blaine exclaimed, practically running into the building.

"Yeah, I know. I can't wait to be out of this hell-hold we call school." Kurt replied honestly.

"Oh come on Kurtie! This schools not that bad..."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't win prom queen last year." Kurt shook at the memory.

"Hey! You won fair and square, my Kurtie is true royalty!" Blaine defended.

Kurt just smiled and pulled out his schedule.

"Let me see your schedule." Kurt said.

"Okey dokey." Blaine said brightly as he handed the paper over to Kurt.

Kurt quickly skimmed the list.

"We have two classes together." Kurt stated.

"Ooh really? We only had one together last year, which ones?"

"Umm... glee (obviously) and French." Kurt smiled at the fact that they had French together.

"No fair! You know I have a weakness for your French, I don't even remember choosing that one..." Blaine questioned.

Kurt just smiled evilly, "I may or may not have something to do with that."

The bell rang and they quickly said goodbye and headed to class. Their first class as seniors.

Kurt was now eighteen and Blaine seventeen, they had been together for over five years if you can believe it (they sure couldn't). They came out to the school last year a few weeks before prom thus the prom queen fiasco. All in all, high school was going smooth besides the whole Karofsky incident...

Blaine held his paint brush in his left hand, painting a flower on a canvas.

"That's beautiful Blaine! It's quite rare that kids can paint as well as you with their left hand." The art teacher, Ms. Malerie praised.

"Thanks. It's actually kind of easy." Blaine shrugged.

"Well we have an exercise today that I'm actually going to try." She said.

Blaine had a confused look on his face until she called out to the class.

"Please put down your materials! I would like to try something new today, instead of painting with your usual hand why don't you paint with the opposite hand and see how it works."

Blaine gulped. He usually tried to keep his hand hidden most of the time, the permanent twitching made it so he couldn't do a lot with it.

Blaine nervously picked up a paint brush with his right hand and raised it to the canvas. A shaky line formed where the stem of the flower was supposed to be right before he dropped it. The paint brush flying down the painting and painting a green smear across the once flawless canvas.

"Shit!" Blaine cussed out loud not noticing his teacher standing right there.

"Having problems Mr. Anderson?" She asked sincerely.

"N-No, it's just... this hand twitches due to a injury." He muttered.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. If I would have known-" She started sadly.

"No, it's fine. It's done and over with." Blaine said, he was done with the pity.

After all of the physically therapy they had put him through last year the only thing that was yet to recover was his hand. A permanent reminder of that sad day. A reminder of Karofsky. Karofsky of course was expelled from McKinley and had recently moved somewhere more northern of Ohio, Blaine and Kurt of course rejoiced to this news.

"Can I be excuses to go to the restroom?" Blaine asked politely.

"You may." The teacher replied with her British accent.

Blaine quickly grabbed his stuff and went to the bathroom. He went to the sink and turned the water to hot, then dunked his face under.

"Bad day?" A guy's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Shit, Sebastian. You scared me..." Blaine said frightened seeing that he used to be the only person in the stall.

"Wait... Sebastian? Sebastian Smythe!" Blaine yelled as he ran over to hug the man but stopped right before he got there.

Sebastian enveloped Blaine in a hug. "Blaine? Blaine Anderson!" Sebastian mocked jokingly.

Blaine pulled back, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I go here now." He said obviously.

"I know but why?"

"My ass of parents moved me here from Paris this summer. They let me choose my school and I chose this one cause I remember you telling me about it in the seventh grade. The stench of public schools is one I'll never get used to though." Sebastian shivered.

"That's so cool! Can I see your schedule?" Blaine asked.

"Yes indeed." He handed the schedule to Blaine.

Blaine compared his and Sebastians schedule.

"We have four classes together." Blaine said excitedly.

"Fine by me, which ones?"

"History, fitness, math, and French. Kurt's in that one to."

Sebastian looked like something died in his mouth, "Swell."

"Well, I best get going. I'll see you in like five minutes."

Blaine looked up at the clock and was suprised, he had been in the bathroom fifteen minutes.

He ran to class and the bell rang just as he got there. He grabbed his stuff and ran out the door, next class history.

* * *

"Kurt! Wake up the bell just rang." Rachel yelled from her seat beside him.

"Mmm, Blaine. Five more minutes." Kurt muttered in his sleep.

"Okay. I didn't want to hear that. Kurt, get up!" She yelled loudly in his ear causing him to scramble.

Kurt startled awake, "Geez, Rachel!"

"Sorry, you apparently thought I was Blaine and tried to cuddle me to death. It's time for lunch, your coming with me." Rachel said.

Kurt's face went scarlet, "I-I, okay."

Kurt stood up and grabbed his satchel and linked arms with Rachel. They began down the hallway and passed the stage which was currently occupied by the band. This school had a limited arts program that was just installed a few years back attracting not to many student. Rachel and Kurt needed credits so they took every arts class they could (Rachel even tried to pretend she knew how to play the violin).

"Are you excited to go to New York when schools over?" Rachel asked in her usual cocky tone.

"Yeah, if we're lucky enough to get excepted." Kurt said.

Kurt was looking to be a designer and Rachel (of course) a singer and performer.

"I was actually thinking about that and what if I don't go to college, I mean a lot of performers on Broadway didn't go to college like-" She began listing people and that's when Kurt tuned out.

He would occasionally nod his head or 'Mmhmm'. This was honestly one of the reasons he was gay, how does Finn put up with this girl? Kurt loved her but could she ever give it a break?

"Kurt, Kurt! We're you even listening?" She said as she stopped and looked at him.

Kurt didn't answer so Rachel continued, "I said, are you excited for glee today?"

"Oh, yeah. It'll be cool to meet back up with the club and Mr. Shue. I'm going to miss them when we graduate though." Kurt said sadly. That realisation just hit, and it hit hard. Or maybe it was the grape slushi that was just thrown in his face...

"Welcome back homo!" A guy with a mullet yelled

All Kurt had time to do was flip him off which earned a laugh from the hockey player.

"Rachel! I need a facial ASAP!" Kurt yelled.

Rachel just nodded her head and quickly ran to her locker and got her moisturizers out (after as many times as they were slushied they had this stuff).

Rachel grabbed Kurt's arm and led him to the girl's bathroom. "At least it wasn't cherry. That would have stained."

Kurt just shrugged and ran his face under the faucet water Rachel had ran. He grabbed Rachel's bag and took out a bar of face soap and washed his face quickly.

"Thanks Rach, I'm gonna go see if I have some clothes in my locker so you can go ahead to lunch."

"Are you sure? They might strike again-" She began.

"I got it." Kurt reassured.

She nodded and walked out of the bathroom heading to lunch, Kurt left as well to his locker.

He looked inside and mentally cussed. He of course didn't have any clothes! Just his luck...

He quickly opened the locker beside him and looked to see if Blaine had a shirt that would match his white skinny jeans. He found a blue skin tight polo shirt, he could make it work.

He went to the men's room this time and changed his shirt flipping the collar up and putting a dark blue scarf on top.

Leave it to Kurt Hummel to walk in school with a great outfit and walk out with a just as good one.

He quickly put his slushi stained shirt back in his locker and headed down to the courtyard where Blaine and him usually had lunch on the hotter days.

He saw Blaine sitting down and laughing across from a guy. Kurt squinted trying to recognize the guy and stopped dead when he saw who it was. Sebastian. Shit, when did he transfer? You see, Kurt and Sebastian didn't like each other. He didn't know why they just were always so competitive with each other. He shrugged and ran to sit down beside Blaine.

"Hey babe!" Blaine exclaimed when Kurt sat down.

"Hello, who do we have here?" Kurt asked knowing just who that was.

"It's Sebastian! Do you remember him from Middle school?"

"Oh, now that I think about it I do." Kurt fake laughed.

"Okay, well you guys can catch up while I go get some lunch. You want a salad?"

Kurt nodded his yes and turned to Sebastian imediently as Blaine left.

"Well hello gay face, I didn't think we'd meet again so quickly. I was hoping you would fall into a ditch or something." The meerkat face smirked.

"Yeah, Mr. Meerkat. I was hoping that you and your ugly sweater drowned five years ago." Kurt smirked right back.

Sebastian was in fact gay. Everyone knew this since the seventh grade, he literally kissed a dude on the lips one day for no reason. It earned him a punch in the face but according to him it was worth it.

"Mmmm, right back at you." He said.

"Look, Mr. Meerkat. I know what your after and your not going to have it so please don't push me."

Sebastian gasped dramatically, "How could you Kurt!? I would never be after your virginity."

"Haha funny, lucky for you Blaine took that one a while ago." Kurt snapped back.

"Oh yeah, cause that's what I want. Sorry, I don't like vagina. However, Blaine has a nice perky butt that looks exceptionally delicious today." Sebastian said the first part sarcastically.

"Yeah right, touch my boyfriend and I will kill you." Kurt snarled.

Sebastian laughed, "I'd like to see you try! You have no muscles to even hold me down with."

"I'm a lot stronger then you would think, ask Blaine." Kurt snickered.

"Don't play that shit with me. Your Blaine's bottom bitch and you know it. Or it could be the fact that you don't have a dick to fuck with." Sebastian snapped back right before Blaine came back with two salads in hand.

"What were you talking about?" Blaine asked brightly, setting the two salads down.

"Just about how I was going to steal you today to go boxing." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Kurt was in rage. He of course wouldn't show Blaine this because Kurt Hummel couldn't get jealous! Oh man, why did he always say these things?

"Oh yeah, that's okay right Kurt?" Blaine asked for permission. I know that may seem weird but Blaine and Kurt were always together so it wasn't strange for them.

"Of course." Kurt said through his teeth.

"You alright Kurt? You look a little flushed- wait, did they slushi you?" Blaine questioned starting to get angry.

Wait boxing, that ment working out and working out led to sweatyness and sweatyness led to changing and changing led to- "Um, yeah. No big deal." Kurt replied quickly.

"I'll beat their ass. Give me names!" Blaine yelled.

Blaine couldn't fight big strong dudes and he knew it. But that was one of the characteristics about Blaine, if anyone touched Kurt they would get his rath. It usually ended with his ass beat but it was a start.

"No, I'm fine. I'm pretty sure Rachel got her mouthful in which is pretty threatening." Kurt tried to joke.

"Okay..." Blaine said skeptically.

Kurt put his arm around Blaine's bicep and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He may or may not have been trying to make Sebastian jealous.

"Well, I'm going to go get some coffee." Sebastian said and what he did next shocked Kurt.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine really quick and pecked him on the cheek. Blaine was not phased by it though.

Blaine saw the confused look on Kurt's face and quickly explained. "It's how they say hello and goodbye in Paris."

Kurt knew that Sebastian was playing that card to his advantage. "Just be careful around him, I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"Why would I-" Blaine started but was cut off by Rachel.

"Guys, are you ready for our recruiting performance?" Without waiting for an answer she grabbed them both by the arm and pulled them up.

Man, they forgot about this. Whatever, they knew the words and choreography anyways.

The Glee Club gathered up on the steps and almost imediently a familiar song playing.

_See the people walking down the street_

_Fall in line just watching all their feet_

_They don't know where they wanna go_

_But they're walking in time_

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_Yeah_

_They got the beat_

The Glee Club began jumping on tables and dancing only a few people looking up to see what was going on. Most just looked annoyed and could care less, some even had headphones in.

_See the kids just getting out of school_

_They can't wait to hang out and be cool_

_Hang around till' quarter after twelve_

_That's when they fall in line_

_They got the beat _

_They got the beat_

_Kids got the beat_

_Yeah_

_Kids got the beat_

It was Brittany's solo and she began dancing on the table, all the boys imediently looked up some even began filming. Kurt knew it was good to put that in, (much to the protests of Rachel) this school is full of perverts!

_Go-Go music really makes us dance_

_Do the pony puts us in a trance_

_Do watusi just give us a chance_

_That's when we fall in line_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_Yeah_

_We got it_

_We got the beat_

_Everybody get on your feet_

_We know you can dance to the beat_

_Jumpin'- get down_

_Round and round and round_

_We got the beat!_

_We got the beat!_

_We got the beat!_

_We got the beat!_

They all finished with their heads down and arms up. It was dead silence until there was a splatter sound.

"Food fight!" A boy yelled.

Everyone started screaming and throwing stuff.

"Oh no!" Kurt yelled grabbing a tray and scooting out.

Blaine picked up some food and began fighting back laughing. 'How could he be laughing? My beautiful Alexander McQueen jeans are ruined!' Kurt thought to himself.

After about five minutes of this the janitors and Sue broke it up, a bunch of kids getting detention. The Glee Club ran to class right as they started giving detentions. Suckers.

"Woah, guys what happened?" Mr. Shue gasped.

"Are little 'recruiting stunt' didn't start a dance, it started a food fight!" Rachel yelled angrily with a huff.

"I thought it was fun." Brittany chimed in.

"It was kind of bad ass." Puck added. He was one of those who fought back.

"Okay, I'm going to give you all ten minutes to change." Mr. Shue announced.

Kurt silently praised anything listening above for that.

Blaine and Kurt held hands and went down to their lockers.

Blaine popped his locker open, "Hmmm, funny. I could have swear I had a blue polo in here." Blaine smiled knowingly.

"In fact, it looked a lot like this one." He said pulling at the stomach area of the shirt Kurt was wearing.

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that. It's kind of stained with spaghetti sauce now."

"That's okay, I used it as a sweat rag anyway."

"Wait, you what!?" Kurt yelled getting ready to rip it off.

"Joking!" Blaine smiled.

"I swear, you get more child like everyday."

Blaine pulled Kurt's lower back up to him so they were chest to chest and faces next to each other. "Isn't it supposed to be the opposite?"

"Yeah, but your exceptional." Kurt smiled.

"And that's why you love me." Blaine smiled right back.

No one was in the hallway so he pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's mouth. They were very careful about PDA.

Kurt hugged Blaine and then broke away, "We should get cleaned off."

"Okay sugar dove." Blaine smirked teasingly.

"And you just ruined the moment." Kurt laughed and pulled away, swaying his hips as he went to the bathroom.

"You know you love it!" Blaine called after.

And it was true, little things like this was what made Kurt fall in love with him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Shout out to Criss to my Colfer for the sweet reviews! Hope you liked the chapter. Please review, follow, favorite, and draw.**

**Song: We Got The Beat- The Go-Go's**

**Until next time my sweet gleeks! **


	16. Ending Sebastian, Competition, and Rent

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late update! I'm a senior in high school, work at Starbucks, have had rehearsal for my choir competition every night, and am currently applying for college! My busy life. Okay, enough with my excuses and to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters, just this silly story xD**

**Warning: Language**

* * *

Kurt waited patiently at Blaine's locker for him to come to the school. They usually drove together but he insisted that it would be easier if Sebastian drove him. Why was this? Because he spent the night at his house. One more time you say? **Spent the night at Sebastians house.** Kurt was ready to bitch him out. He would surely give Sebastian a mouthful on this topic but that was really not going to do anything. Kurt would even admit it, that kid had wit. Why he was angry about this? He didn't know. Kurt knew it was nice to have some gay friends and Blaine was supportive about that whole Chandler incident. That was before the texts started turning it to sexts, of course Kurt didn't respond to them but he didn't delete him from his phone right away. It took Blaine reading them and freaking out and a big fight to get over it. Kurt needed more complements. Blaine needed more friends.

As if on cue, Blaine and Sebastian walked in the school laughing. As soon as Blaine spotted Kurt's 'your dead' face he excused himself from Sebastian and walked over to Kurt.

"We need to talk." He practically hissed.

Looks like today they would be playing hooky. Although Kurt did have a legal right to leave without permission.

"Lets go." Kurt said.

They both walked outside and as soon as they were in the safety of Kurt's car, the bitch out began.

"Would you like to tell me why you spent the night at Sebastians?"

"W-we went boxing and we lost track of time and it was late and I was tired. Sebastian offered I stay at his house. Do you not trust me?" Blaine stuttered, angry Kurt even scared him.

"No, I trust you..it's him I don't trust." Kurt said, "Did anything else happen?"

"No. He offered that I could sleep in his bed but I said no and slept on the couch." Blaine said truthfully.

Kurt sighed in relief, "You realize he's just trying to get in your pants, right?"

"I disagree." Blaine looked hurt.

"Seriosuly Blaine? Don't be so clueless."

"Listen, I'm not some slut that people can manipulate and throw out! And it hurts that you think I would stay with someone who would do that. Do you think im a slut?" Blaine's once beautiful hazel eyes turned a cloudy brown with sadness.

"Blaine, you know that's not what I think. You would never be a slut, besides, you've only been with me. I just don't want you to get hurt so promise me you'll be careful."

"If I promise can we stop fighting?" Blaine asked, some color returning to his eyes.

"Of course." Kurt replied, grabbing one of Blaine's hands.

"Okay, I promise I'll be careful and if Sebastian ever does something that is a bit iffy, I will imediently drop him as a friend." Blaine promised.

"Thanks." Kurt said as he placed a kiss on Blaine's hand.

"Thank you for looking out for me." Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips. Slow but affectionate.

"Wouldn't want to do anything else." Kurt said against Blaine's lips.

They decided to just go back to school for the day, they only missed first period.

Blaine and Kurt entered the building and parted ways.

* * *

_Ding, Ding, Ding! _The bell sounded for it was time to move to the next class. French. Boy was this going to be an interesting one. Blaine, Kurt, and Sebastian all in once class, at the same table. Fun. Kurt was ready to get his bitch on and Blaine was prepared to hold him down incase things got to crazy (it's happened before).

Kurt and Blaine entered the classroom together and sat down. Luckily , Sebastian wasn't there yet.

"Kurt, I want you to be nice." Blaine scolded as he saw the fire in Kurt's eyes.

"Okay dad." Kurt said with an eye roll.

Blaine gave him a look that said 'I'm serious' as Sebastian came in the room and sat down.

"Blaine... Kurt." Sebastian greeted.

Blaine replied before Kurt could say anything, "Hello. Having a fun day so far?"

"Now that your here I am." Sebastian joked (not really).

Kurt leaned into Blaine's ear,"Flirting." He whispered.

Blaine just rolled his eyes. The French teacher passed out a worksheet on changing English words into French words and Kurt filled out all his answers in less than a minute while Blaine shuffled around to find his book.

"Blaine, no. Here let me help." Kurt said reaching for Blaine's paper which Sebastian stopped.

"I can do it." Sebastian said.

"I offered first so I can do it." Kurt snarled.

"He obviously wants my help, don't you?"

Blaine just looked between the two and burst out laughing earning glances from students.

"You two are like five year olds." Blaine laughed, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." As he got up Sebastian took a glance at his ass.

"You sick little rabbit! You may be able to get away with things like stealing boyfriends at your little Paris school, but you will not get away with that here! Now I suggest you leave me and Blaine alone." Kurt snapped quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear.

Sebastian put on his face like he was offended and fake gasped. Damn he's a good actor.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what your talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me you rat! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He snapped.

"Oh you sweet, innocent, porcelain doll. You think that I'm just going to go away? Apparently you don't know me to well. You see, I have Blaine tied around my finger and I can have him just like that." He said with a snap.

Little did he know Blaine was standing right behind him.

"Go." Blaine snarled.

"Wha- Blaine, I-I didn't-" Sebastian stuttered.

"Didn't what? Know that I am not some quick fuck that you can manipulate? Go, and leave me and my boyfriend alone." Blaine snarled.

"Fine! Be that way. You know, you were cute. Sucks that your stuck with that bitch for the rest of your life!" Sebastian said rather loudly, catching the teachers attention.

"Mr. Smyth! Principles office now!" The French teacher said. It ment you were in real trouble if she didn't speak in French.

Sebastian huffed and picked up his coat harshly. He walked out of the room with even less dignity than when he came in.

Kurt gave Blaine a high five.

"What changed your mind?" Kurt smiled.

"People making fun of you." Blaine smiled back.

They were about to lean in for a kiss but quickly pulled away when they remembered where they were.

'Later' Kurt mouthed. Blaine smiled.

The bell rang signaling the last class of the day, Glee.

They walked in and imediently heard a wretched noise, Rachel complaining.

"But Mr. Shue! I want the solo for regionals, it only makes sense since I'm clearly the most talented in here." Everyone sighed and Santana quickly flipped her off. "I have led this group to victory multiple times and it would be stupid and a complete waste to have a competition to prove who has the most talent when it's clearly me-"

Mr. Shue finally cut her off, "It's not about talent, Rachel. It's about showcasing someone else for the competition this year, and hey, maybe you and your partner will win and get the duet for Regionals. Just please sit down."

Rachel sat down with a huff, crossing her arms across her chest.

Kurt sat down next to Mercedes and Blaine in between Brittney and Sam.

"Mr. Shue, if I may," Kurt asked permission, Mr. Shue nodded, "What is our dear Rachel complaining about this time?"

People in the room snorted a laugh while Rachel shot Kurt a dirty glare.

"The 2013 Duet Competition!" The teacher announced, "I will let you guys pair up for this competition but under one circumstance..."

Everyone waited.

"We are going to prove a point this year wether it cost us regionals or not. A boy with sing a duet with a boy and a girl with a girl. The opposite of last year's competition. Now I know you guys might feel uncomfortable with singing a love song so I have a different theme. Songs about anti-bullying in honor of Blaine's tragic year."

Finn gave Blaine a pat on the back.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and knew this competition was made for them. And boy was it going to be fun to win it.

"You will perform your song in front of us next Friday. Let the games begin!" Mr. Shue announced with a bow.

Everyone imediently got up scrambling for a partner.

After about five minutes everyone sat back down and Mr. Shue started talking again.

"I'm going to go around the room and ask who your partners are and right them down. After that you guys can begin finding a song to do."

He pointed to the first person in the room signaling them to tell and then the next person. He got the list done and it consisted of the girl's:

Brittney and Santana

Quinn and Rachel

Mercedes and Tina

The boys consisting of:

Blaine and Kurt (obviously)

Puck and Finn

Mike, Sam and Artie (there was an uneven amount)

"Okay guys, get to work!"

Everyone went to there partners and began figuring out songs.

"I'm stumped on what song we should sing, there's not a lot to choose from." Kurt said.

"Well lucky for you I know the perfect one." Blaine smiled.

Blaine whispered it in Kurt's ear. "How did you think of that? Your a genius!"

Blaine and Kurt knew exactly what song they were going to sing.

* * *

They went back to Blaine's house after rehearsing for hours on the stage at school.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Blaine asked as Kurt curled up on the couch.

"Hmm, how about Rent?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine smiled, "Good choice."

"I only make the best of choices." Kurt smiled.

"And that's why I love you." Blaine popped in the DVD and curled up to Kurt pressing a light kiss to his lips.

They began watching quietly, singing along to every song that played. When the song La Vie Boheme came on they laughed together, when the Angel scene came on they cried together, when the closing scene came on they smiled together.

In a way, everything they did was together and they could never be apart. Through the sweetness, the sadness, the happy times, the sorrow, the surprises, the tragities, the laughs, the smiles, the tears, and the fears... this was there year. This is there life, there time, there 525,600 minutes. And people can try to ruin there life's with their hate and threats, but these things are what make them who and what they are-

Simply Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The duet chapter is next! I left the cliff hanger about the song on purpose. I'm evil. And yes I ment to put 2013 up there. **

**Reviews make me update faster! Bye my friends. **


	17. Prank, Duets, and Moving?

**A/N:**

**For anyone who is concerned that I will not continue this story I promise you I will. When people quit writing in the middle of stories I get frustrated. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: So it turns out it was all a dream and I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Smut, Language**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine lay sleeping on Blaine's couch. They had spent all of Thursday night rehearsing for the duet competition the next day, everything had to be perfect. Everything was so peaceful until the dreadful blare of Kurt's cellphone alarm blared.

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!** _The alarm carelessly screamed.

"Blaine, Hon, we have to get up. We're already late for school." Kurt sighed as he woke.

"One more minute." Blaine mumbled sleepily against his pillow, shifting to get more comfortable so his face was facing up.

Kurt got up and turned around, ready to protest when he saw a lovely face. Boy, did Blaine look adorable. He looked so innocent, with his curly black hair messed up and his currently green eyes squinted. Kurt liked waking up next to Blaine. He was sure going to get a mouthful about this from his father though, according to him he's to young to have 'sleep overs with other gay boys' especially his boyfriend. As far as his dad knew, he was a virgin. Lucky his dad didn't know the truth, this was the man that said he couldn't be 'inappropriate' in his house or at all until he turned thirty.

He looked at Blaine again and shrugged, it was worth it.

According to Kurt's phone they had missed two periods. He would have to drag Blaine out of bed if he didn't get up soon. It already took Kurt a good two and a half hours for him to get ready on school days, he would have to skip half of his moisturizing routine.

"Blaine, come on, please." Kurt bargained.

Blaine just sunk farther into the couch. That's when Kurt got an idea.

Kurt smirked evily and then ran down the stairs to Blaine's kitchen. He quickly grabbed a bowl (he knew where everything was seeing as he organized it) and filled it with warm water. He ran back up the stairs to where Blaine was sleeping and carefully placed his hand in the water.

Kurt quickly ran to get his phone and ripped the covers off of Blaine, he began recording.

Blaine started mumbling stuff and then a wet spot started forming on the front of his pants.

Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from waking.

"Wha-? Kurt! What the hell!" Blaine yelled, jumping up from the bed.

Kurt stopped recording. "Well, well, well, look who's up."

"Your mean." Blaine muttered as he went to the bathroom, "And delete that video!"

Kurt burst out laughing as he quickly put on some of his clothes. They were at each other's house so much that they usually just kept a pair or two of clothes there.

Blaine cane out about twenty minutes later in a towel.

"Ooh la la, what do we have here?" Kurt asked, reaching for the towel.

Blaine lightly smacked Kurt's hand away, "No, no."

Kurt gave him a look, "Are you serious?"

"Dead." Blaine said.

"Blaine, it was just a joke." Kurt reasoned, reaching for the towel again but getting his hand smacked away again.

"It's not so funny when it's my dick on the line, is it?" Blaine was just teasing Kurt, he was going to take this far. Carma's a bitch.

Kurt was actually believing this, "It was just a joke."

Kurt started getting teary eyed so Blaine decided to call it quits.

Blaine kissed him fully on the mouth, "I'm just joking, babe."

Kurt pushed away. "Your so mean!" He starting laughing.

"And your such a prankster." Blaine said in a kiddy voice.

"Just get ready." Kurt said, trying to keep his giggles in.

Kurt went to the bathroom to do his moisturizing routine and purfect his hair.

Blaine threw on black skinny jeans (Kurt's favorite), a red shirt, a pair of Tom's, and his signature bow tie.

Kurt finally came out of the bathroom. He had to admit, it was a little sad that they were three hours late for school...

Kurt went down stairs and found Blaine, who was holding out a piece of toast and orange juice out for Kurt to take. Man, that was very couplish. Kurt and Blaine revered to themselves as a married couple, they just aren't as naive as all the other high school couples. People often teased them (in a good way) about this. They said they were married, if that was true than they would be in a permanent honeymoon phase. They were almost to cute for there own good- or as Santana liked to call it 'so fucking charming'. Whatever, they could live with that.

Kurt finished his brunch and went across the street to his car, Blaine following. They got in and began driving towards the school.

"Sooo, we have the competition today." Blaine stated obviously.

"That we do."

"Can we just skip school and come back sixth period? Please?" Blaine begged.

"I don't know, I'm already in shit with my dad for sleeping over at your house..."

"You can call the office and excuse me and you since your old enough."

Kurt chuckled, "Is this the part where I say 'you have to get your high school education to make it in life'?"

"Uh-no."

"Fine. We'll come back for glee. Where do you want to go?"

"Um.. back to my place." Blaine said in a dark voice that Kurt knew to be his sexy voice.

Kurt just gave a small nod of his head and turned around back towards his house. It had been far to long, with all the physical therapy and stuff they hadn't had sex in three months.

Blaine decided he was going to tease as much as possible. As soon as they parked he got out of the car and swung his hips a bit more than necessary as he entered the house.

Kurt was following behind and drooling. Literally. Blaine looked so sexy in those skinny jeans.

Blaine went up the stairs and into the bedroom, he laid on the bed with his legs spread a bit apart. He thanked the gods that his mom wasn't home.

Kurt walked in and nearly fell, "Your so hot." He said as he ran to the bed.

Blaine stopped him, "Nuh uh." Blaine gestured for him to sit on the chair and he did as told.

"Call this payback for that water trick this morning." Blaine said smiling.

Blaine slowly pulled off his shirt and began running his hand down his chest, stopping at his nipples. He began to massage the sensitive nubs as he started rolling his hips down on the bed so his butt would touch the bed.

Kurt groaned, "Blaine, seriously?"

Blaine didn't answer, instead he began to slowly pull off his pants. He reached his hand into his underwear and grabbed what he was looking for. He began to give slow, hard tugs to his cock.

"Ahhh, Kurtttt..." Blaine moaned, closing his eyes and rolling his hips into his hand.

Kurt decided that was enough as he quickly undressed and practically jumped the beautiful boy on the bed.

He replaced Blaine's hand with his and peppered kisses down his jaw line.

"Lube." Was all Kurt said.

Blaine reached into the drawer beside his bed and pulled out a bottle.

Kurt grabbed it and ripped Blaine's pants off, he then lubed up one of his fingers and gently pushed it up Blaine's amazing ass.

Blaine moaned and rolled his hips, "Kurrrt, more."

Kurt just put the tip of his finger in and smiled. "Who's the tease now?"

Blaine did something very surprising, he flipped them over so he was on top of Kurt and began going up and down on Kurt's fingers.

All Kurt could do was sit and watch in amazement, "You like to fuck yourself on my fingers?"

Blaine just nodded and grabbed two more of Kurt's fingers and posistioned them at his hole. He sank down on them and yelped.

"Aahhh, that's the spot." He moaned.

Kurt decided to tease a bit more. He grabbed Blaine's hips to still his motions and then pulled his fingers out.

Kurt gave Blaine's nipple a pinch. "Here?"

"Uh, no. Come on-" He began.

Kurt shushed him, "Right...here?" He lightly tapped Blaine's dick.

"Y-you no exactly where." Blaine moaned.

Kurt harshly shoved his finger in Blaine's butt, hitting his prostate dead on. "Your right, I do."

"Ah, Kurrrt. Come on!" Blaine practically yelled.

Kurt was about to push in when Blaine flipped them over so he was straddling Kurt. He quickly sank down on Kurt's dick.

"Uh, babe." Kurt grunted.

Blaine began to lower himself up and down on Kurt slowly.

Kurt wasn't having that.

He grabbed Blaine's hips and aimed himself. He began thrusting up hard, and fast. Blaine bouncing on top of him from the force.

"Ah, ah, ah," Blaine gasped with every thrust.

"That's it Blaine. Just feel." Kurt said and began ramming into Blaine's prostate.

"Uhhhhh... it's, ah... to much, I'm gonna..." Blaine couldn't finish as he began his orgasm.

Kurt quickly followed groaning Blaine's name. Blaine collapsed on Kurt.

"Mmm, love ya." Blaine muttered against Kurt's shoulder.

"Love ya to." Kurt said kissing Blaine's head before going to get a tissue. He cleaned them off and got back in bed, setting his alarm so that they would get up for glee.

They drifted in a loving and peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Is everybody ready for the duet competition?" Mr. Shue asked earning nods of yes from everyone in the class room. He could tell they were excited about this.

Blaine and Kurt sat in the back corner. They didn't want to be first, but they were excited.

"Who would like to begin?" He asked.

Rachel's hand imediently shot up making Quinn sigh in a way that said, 'why did she pick her again?'. Oh yeah, to win.

"So this song is a important song to me showcasing my amazing vocal range and dance moves. We would like to tell you all that our voices combine together perfectly so please vote for us and-"

Mr. Shue cut her off, "Please just begin, we have a lot of songs to get to today."

"Alright." She signaled the piano guy telling him to start.

Kurt and Blaine imediently recognized the song, it was a new one.

Rachel began a solo:

_You can be amazing_

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

_You can be the outcast _

_Or be the back lash of somebody's pack of love_

_Or you can start speaking up_

_Nothings gonna hurt you the way that words do_

_When they settle 'neath your skin_

_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

_Sometimes the shadow wins_

_ But I wonder what would happen if you_

Quinn then joined in for the chorus and they began to dance around the room, getting people to dance with them as they went.

_Say what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly, I want to see you be brave_

Quinn started a solo and began doing dances around the people and the chairs trying to get everyone to clap and dance along.

_With what you say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_I wanna see you _

_I wanna see you_

_I wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

They finished singing there song with a bow. Everybody in the room clapped.

"That was amazing girls! You guys have your work cut our for you. Kurt, Blaine, why don't you go next?" Mr. Shue asked.

Blaine and Kurt nodded.

They looked at each other lovingly and gave a quick peck to the cheek earning awwsss before Blaine began:

_When I was in the third grade, I knew that I was gay_

_Cause I could draw, my friend was, and I kept my room straight_

_I ran to my dad tears rushin' down my face_

_He's like, "Blaine, you can't do that here that's a disgrace"_

_I started doing the math like 'yeah, I'm good at little league'_

_A preconceived idea of what it all ment for those who liked the same sex_

_Had the characteristics_

_The right wing conservatives_

_Think it's our decision?_

_That we can be cured with some treatment and religion?_

_A man-made rewiring of a predisposition_

_Playing God,_

_Aw naw, here we go_

_America the brave still fears what we don't know_

_And God loves all his children is somehow forgotten_

_But we paraphrase a book written the thirty five hundred years ago_

_I don't know,_

Kurt began singing his part and Blaine took over the piano and began adding little notes to it.

_Bah, bah, bah, bah_

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried _

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love_

_He keeps me warm_

_He keeps me warm_

_He keeps me warm_

_He keeps me warm_

Blaine began rapping softly with a singing hint to his voice. He had the piano guy take over the piano as he started. He looked around and saw people with teary eyes.

_We press play_

_Don't press pause_

_Progress, March on_

_With a veil over our eyes_

_We turn our back on the cause_

_Till' the day Kurt and I can be united by law_

_And kids who walk the hallways_

_Plagued by a pain in their heart_

_A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are_

_And I certificate on paper ain't gonna solve it all_

_But it's a damn good place to start_

_No law's going to change us_

_We have to change us_

_Whatever God you believe in _

_We come from the same one_

_Strip away the pain_

_And it's all the same love_

_It's about time we raised up_

Now everyone in the room was either crying or looking at their feet sadly. Kurt didn't even know he was crying until he felt tear drops on his arm.

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to _

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love,_

Blaine took over this part and looked Kurt right in the eye's as he sang it.

_He keeps me warm_

_He keeps me warm_

_He keeps me warm_

_He keeps me warm_

They're voices combined for the ending of the song, both with tears in their eyes.

_Love is patient_

_Love is kind_

_Love is patient_

_Love is kind_

_I'm not crying on Sunday_

They ended the song with there hands linked, raised in the air. No one clapped, no one spoke, no one moved. Brittany and Quinn got up and threw their arms around the two. Everyone else slowly got up and did the same.

"That was- very powerful boys. Thanks." Mr. Shue said, trying not to cry.

Kurt and Blaine sat down, hands still linked.

* * *

They made it back to Blaine's house and as they opened the door they were greeted with Blaine's mom and Dale. Blaine imediently thought they found out about the skipping school.

"Blaine, we have to talk." Alyssa said.

"Kurt, stay." Blaine said as Kurt headed towards the door.

Kurt walked back up to Blaine and held his hand.

"About?" Blaine asked.

"Well, it takes a bit of explaining-" Dale started.

"Just tell me." Blaine snapped.

"Were moving in with Dale."

Blaine looked at Kurt and they both knew what that ment.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I love the song Same Love so much so I had to include it. I did change a little of the lyrics if you were wondering.**

**Review, it makes me happy!**

**Songs:**

**Same Love- Macklemore and Mary Lambert**

**Brave- Sara Barilles**


	18. Moving In, Finn, and Rules

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the damn-near close 6,000 views.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Language**

* * *

_"We're moving in with Dale."_

"I'm not." Blaine said surely.

"Blaine, I don't think that's your option." Alyssa scolded.

"I'm almost eighteen so I kind of get a say in this. Can't you just wait until I graduate senior year?" Blaine asked almost angrily.

"I know this might be a bit... upsetting, but I can give you a great life and-" Blaine stopped Dale.

"Is Kurt coming?" Blaine asked rhetorically.

"Obviously not." Dale said.

"Well then I'm not going to have a great life."

Kurt never felt more awkward in his life. He kind of wanted to go hide in a corner where no one could see him but at the same time he wanted to be there for Blaine.

"Don't be stubborn Blaine." Alyssa sighed.

"Really mom? I'm stubborn? Do you not hear yourself right now! You know Kurt and I have a special relationship with this whole house situation. It's always been Kurt across the street. You know when dad hit me I would go across the street in the middle of the night and Kurt would patch me up? Do you know how many nights Kurt snuck over and we'd sit under the big tree and watch the stars to escape from this hell of a world! I'm in a relationship to, not just you! But I'm the one being stubborn." Blaine practically yelled.

Alyssa was very hurt by the words, especially the ones about Kurt patching Blaine up after his dad hit him, that was supposed to be her job.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but this is a great opportunity for us and I'm not going to pass it down." Alyssa forced herself to say.

Blaine snorted, "Yeah, right. A great opportunity."

Dale frowned.

"If I may ask, where will you be moving?" Kurt quietly asked in his high silky smooth voice.

"My house is in Columbus." Dale answered.

"That's like, two hours!" Kurt whispered fiercely in Blaine's ear.

"I know." Blaine whispered back to Kurt.

"So that means Blaine would go to another school?" Kurt asked although the answer was obvious.

"Correct." Dale said.

Blaine groaned, "Why can't we just wait until I graduate?"

"Because I have a job offer there." Alyssa said.

"A job?" Blaine asked. That was surprising because his mom and him had been living off of the money they had gotten from Paul during the trial.

"Yes, I'm going to be a hair stylist at the Salon down there. Paul got me a job and I love doing hair." Alyssa said starting to get excited.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We're ruining my life so you can play house with your boyfriend and do hair?" Blaine snarled.

"Blaine! Do not treat your mother with that disrespect." Paul ordered.

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"I'm your father." Dale said on accident.

"No, you will never be my father. You can go ahead and pretend you are but you aren't." Blaine said blankly.

Alyssa stepped in, "He may not be your blood father but I love him and so help me God you will respect him!"

Blaine hadn't heard her mom yell like that in a while. She had never yelled like that to him at least.

Blaine was silent for a bit before he spoke again. "Fine. You can go ahead and go but I want to stay with Kurt."

This question took them all back.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I want to stay with you and finish my senior year at McKinley." Blaine said again, staring out the window in front of him.

"And what makes you think I would agree to that?" Alyssa asked.

"Because it's best for all of us." Blaine stated.

"I-I. I don't know what to say." Alyssa whispered.

Dale picked up for her, "And how do you think Burt would feel about that?"

Kurt stepped in. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind it it's for school. I mean, Blaine practically lives there anyways. What will take some convincing it letting him sleep in-" Kurt stopped as he realized who he was talking to.

"I don't know." Alyssa said hesitantly, "I don't know if I could let you go."

"I would visit you on the weekends and after school some days. You get to run off with Dale and style hair and I get to be with Kurt and finish my year at McKinley. It's a win win for all." Blaine reasoned.

"Maybe we just shouldn't move." Alyssa sighed.

"Hey, no." Dale began, "I think this is actually a good idea, Blaine's a big boy now and can take care of himself. It's good practice for when he's actually gone off to college."

Blaine may have liked Dale just the smallest bit for saying that.

"Should I go get my dad?" Kurt asked.

"Please." Alyssa said.

Kurt went out the door and came back with Burt not five minutes later.

"What do we need to talk about Alyssa?" Burt asked a bit concerned.

"Well, were moving to Columbus." Alyssa said not knowing how to continue.

Burt looked a bit sad, "Good for you, I'll of course miss you all though."

"That's sort of what we wanted to talk about." Dale picked up where Alyssa left off, "We were wondering if Blaine could stay at your house until he finishes senior year."

Burt looked suprised by the question, "Because?"

"Because I want to finish my high school career at McKinley and don't want to move away from my friends and Kurt. And I would just be staying there for the school days." Blaine said hesitantly.

"So you would basically be living there while school is in?" Burt asked.

"Yes sir." Blaine replied.

"I- I guess you can. But won't you guys miss him?" Burt asked Alyssa and Dale.

"We will, but if this makes him happy than its worth it." Alyssa said with a bittersweet tone.

"When are you moving?" Burt asked.

"Monday." Dale said.

"I have a bit of a sticky situation." Burt said, "Finn and Carol are moving in that day."

"Dad! Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt half yelled.

"I was going to tonight." Burt said innocently.

"We only have three rooms in our house." Kurt stated.

"Yes, which means either Blaine and Finn can share a room or Kurt and Finn can." Burt said seriously.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt groaned.

"I'm afraid not. I wasn't born yesterday, I know what happens when teenage couples share rooms. Especially you two boys with your hormones-" Kurt cut him off.

"Oh my God, dad, stop!" Kurt could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he put his head in his hands.

"Finn's my friend, we can share a room." Blaine said easily.

"Okay kid, you can stay." Burt said earning a squel for Kurt.

"I feel bad for Carol, three teenage boys in her house. I can barely keep up with one." Alyssa laughed causing everyone else to laugh.

"Better get moving Blaine, might want to get your stuff in that room before Finn takes it over." Burt said with a pat to Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

"Kurt, your so bad at this game!" Finn laughed as he proceeded to shoot Kurt's avatars down countless times

Kurt pushed random buttons, "That's because im not a gamer like you two!"

"Hey! I'm not a gamer and you know it." Blaine pouted as his avatar got shot down.

"Oh I know Blainey. Stop pouting every time you get shot!" Kurt laughed.

Blaine got shot down by Finn so he gave Finn and Kurt puppy dog eyes to distract them. He shot both avatars down.

"Ha!" Blaine said with achievement.

"Cheater." Kurt muttered.

"Dude, can you teach me how to do that?" Finn asked seriously.

"It's a secret." Blaine chuckled while staring at the tv screen.

"You can manipulate any one with those eyes." Finn huffed.

"Now you know what I have been dealing with ever since I was five." Kurt laughed.

It was Tuesday and everyone was all moved in and comfy. They all decided to take up a game of Call Of Duty which resulted in Finn dominating them in this game. Kurt just flat out sucked and Blaine's attention span was to low for this game.

"Finn, Blaine, Kurt! Dinner!" They heard Carol call from downstairs.

They all made their way down the stairs after Finn paused the game and sat at the table. Kurt next to Blaine and Finn across from Blaine sitting next to Carol. Burt was sitting at the king side of the table.

This was weird.

Not in a good or a bad way, just odd.

Burt broke the silence, "So, how was school today?"

"Good." Was all Kurt said.

"Finn?"

"Good."

"Blaine?"

"Good."

Damn, this was so weird.

"Can we get a bit more information?" Carol asked with a giggle.

"We had a competition on Friday and today we figured out the results on who won." Finn said.

"And that was?" Carol asked curiously.

"Brittany and Santana." Kurt said.

Brittany and Santana sang Who Says, by Selena Gomez. Blaine and Kurt knew they weren't going to win, that would be an automatic loss at regionals. First off, it's a rap song, second off, it's depressing, and third off, all hell would break lose if two boys came on stage and sang Same Love to each other in the middle of Ohio.

"Good for them." Burt said, "Weren't you guys working on a duet?" Burt pointed his fork towards Kurt and Blaine.

"Uh, yeah." Blaine said.

"And why didn't you win? I've heard your voices together and it is amazing." Carol said.

Blaine and Kurt shrugged. "Every one was pretty good."

"Is it because you guys did a duet together because if so I will go to that school and-" Burt started

"Actually dad, it was a competition where people of the same gender competed." Kurt interrupted.

"Oh."

"Rachel flipped her shit when she didn't win but I still love her." Finn said.

"Language." Carol scolded.

"Whoops."

They finished dinner and it was time to see who would do the dishes.

"I think we should do it by who lost Call Of Duty." Finn said with a smirk.

"No nose goes!" Kurt yelled out of no where and Blaine imediently put his finger to his nose. It took a good 30 seconds for poor Finn to figure out what was going on.

Finn flipped them off as Kurt and Blaine laughed and went up the stairs.

They headed to Kurt's room and saw a sticky note on the door that read:

_Rules-_

_ Bedroom door must be kept open three inches at all times if the two of you are in here._

There was also a little plastic ruler taped to the note

Blaine laughed loudly and Kurt groaned.

"That's embarrassing." Kurt sighed.

"That's hilarious. I think he was just joking with the ruler stuff."

"Nope!" Burt yelled to them from his room.

Blaine burst out laughing again.

This was going to be a long seven months.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So this is just a filler chapter but I promise it will lead to some plot! There is so many different ways to spell Brittany but I think I finally got it! Lol.**

**If you all review, the world of writing will be a better place. **

**By the way, I have a poll up that is for what my next story is going to be about. I need to start writing chapters so I'm ready****. This one looks to have about 12 chapters left, who knows!**

**See ya!**


	19. College, Planning, and Blue

**A/N:**

**I have to type all of my chapters on a kindle fire! No keyboard. I just thought I should share how hard that is.**

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't heard yet, I don't own Glee or any of its characters**

**Warning: Language**

* * *

The two boys sit at a table in the library, laptop in hand filling out college applications, with less than four months left of the school year, it was about time to get all the applications sent.

Kurt knew exactly where he wanted to go and what he wanted to do while Blaine on the other hand was stumped. There was so many things he wanted to do and it was a bit unfair that he could only choose one major profession. There was one thing they both knew for sure- they were going to New York.

"Where have you applied to so far, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"NYAF is the school I have to get into but I also applied for NYADA, Rachel practically begged me. And then there's the backup plans like the University of Ohio." Kurt had applied at many schools but really only cared about one. He had to get into NYAF.

The New York Academy Of Fashion is located in New York City right where Kurt wanted to be. This was a very tuff school to get into, especially because lots of famous designers had gone to this school and Kurt was determined to start his own clothing line. So after lots of debating, he chose two of his designs to send in with his application form. One was a lovely but unique woman's dress. It was red silk with a lace back with a very indescribable matterial and design to it. The way to explain it was simply Kurt. The second drawing was a men's outfit, scarf, hat, and all. Blaine willingly agreed to be his model for that one as Brittany did for the dress. He was ready.

Blaine nodded his head as if to say yes.

"What colleges have you applied to so far?" Kurt returned the question.

"Columbia University, NYADA, and The University of Ohio." Blaine said with a shrug. He was torn. Columbia University is a college in New York City for teaching, he loved children. NYADA was of course for acting and singing, he wanted to be a song writer as well. He of course had other colleges he applied to he just wasn't to excited about them. Ms. Pillsbury said to apply to at least five colleges to start with.

"So your thinking about teaching?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yeah. You know how I'm good with kids. And if I was to teach I would probably teach kindergarten or first grade, maybe even music. There's no way I would come back to middle school or high school." Blaine shivered at that thought.

"I think that'd be good. Children love you and if you were to teach music you would be doing something you loved." Kurt tried to help Blaine, he was so frustrated and Kurt felt sad for him.

"Thanks. I think the people at NYFC would be crazy not to accept you." Blaine said sincerely with a smile.

"How charming of you." Kurt smirked.

"Can we just send these in before I die?" Blaine asked only half joking.

"Such a dramatic, okay, let's go." Kurt said tugging on Blaine's arm to help him up. They made their way to the car.

They got in and headed to the post office. They pulled in the drive through part and dropped the letters in the box.

Blaine turned around to face Kurt from the drivers seat. "Kurt, you do realize this is a big step in our future, when they send these envelopes back it determines the difference on whether or not our future will go left or right."

"Nice way to make me feel better Blainers." Kurt didn't want to think like this so he tried making jokes.

Blaine frowned slightly, "Kurt, I'm serious."

"I know, I-I just don't want to think about that now. It's already sinking in that we have to leave all our friends and family in the next few months I would prefer not to think about losing you as well." Kurt said, looking down and shrugging.

Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt and reached over to give him a hug. The position was a bit awkward but it was still sweet.

"Hey now, I promise we will be fine. No matter what happens we will try, alright?" Blaine said looking in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt sniffled, "Your so unbelievably sweet." That caused a laugh from both of them.

"And that's why you love me! Now Kurtie, I think it's time we dry those tears and drive down to my mom and Dale's house so they can show us our 'expectations' for the wedding." Blaine sighed. He still wasn't to fond of the fact of them getting married but he was warming up to it. The couple was looking to have a summer wedding, the colors were turquoise and white (very typical right?), and it was on the beach. They originally wanted it to be in a church but they had to respect Blaine and Kurt's beliefs as well.

Blaine was the best man for her mom and Kurt was also a groom's man for Blaine's mom. It wasn't even surprising that Kurt was in the wedding, he had been the friend of that woman for thirteen years after all.

Kurt groaned, "That's today?"

"I'm afraid so." Blaine smiled before starting the car up again and heading off towards Columbus.

"I'm fine with the whole 'wedding' idea but I hate to drive down there." Kurt sighed, "You know I get car sick."

Blaine frowned, "Here." He said handing Kurt a motion sickness pill and his Pepsi from the cup holder.

"Now I'm going to be sleepy." He complained.

"You'll survive."

They sat in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes with the radio playing quietly in the background before someone talked again.

"Are you excited to see all your family at the wedding?" Kurt asked.

"I actually never thought about that, I guess I was to caught up in the idea of them getting married to think of the positive. But yes, I am sooo excited. Especially to see my little guy." Blaine smiled at the memory of him. The last time he saw his little cousin was at thanksgiving about two years ago. He should be four now.

"Ooh, a little guy. Explain." Kurt teased with a smirk.

"Okay, so his name is Dylan. He is four years old and is basically my twin when I was four." Kurt smiled at him. The fact of having a little boy with curly hair running around the place sparked something in him...

"Can't wait to meet him."

"I'm sure he can't wait to have another boy to play power rangers with." That earned a giggle from Kurt.

They had small talk for a bit before arriving at Alyssa and Dale's one story elegant building.

They linked arms before knocking the door, "Here goes nothing." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

It took about five seconds for Alyssa to come running to the door with pins sticking out of a yarn ball around her wrist. She had a measuring tape around her neck and seemed to be frantic.

"Thank goodness your here! What took you so long? Never mind! It doesn't matter, I need to steal Kurt if you dont mind." The woman with curly dark hair said in a rush.

Kurt laughed as he was yanked away from Blaine and into the house.

"I love you to ma!" Blaine called after her.

Kurt walked into the living room to see Dale standing on the floor in front of a mirror with half a suit on. The pants were unfortunately not there yet, leaving the tall man in his red boxers.

Kurt looked away quickly, they weren't that close.

Alyssa laughed and threw Dale some basketball shorts, "Put some pants on! Your ruining gay for Kurt."

Kurt chuckled at that and asked, "What do you need help with?"

"Well you see, I need help designing this tuxedo. I can sow and stuff but I'm not as good at creating and drawing. As you can see, this top half of what Dale's wearing is my design." Alyssa said.

Kurt thought, it was a bit to original and needed something. "Okay, well let me draw up a quick sketch and you can tell me if you like it. Good job with the fitting though." Kurt praised.

"I feel like a living doll." Dale sighed jokingly.

Blaine emerged from the kitchen with a banana in hand and sat on the arm of the couch. "So, what's the news?"

"Okay, I need you to look at that planner over there and show me which tuxedo you would like me to order for you and Kurt." Alyssa commanded.

Kurt was confused. "Why are you making his tuxedo but buying Blaine and I one?"

"Because we want to put a special touch of yourself in the wedding. That's also why I need your help on designing the wedding dress."

"That's actually a good idea. I would be honored." Kurt smiled at the lady.

"Kay, I want this one." Blaine said with a mouthful of banana. It was a black jacket with a blue vest inside complete with a white handkerchief. What made it catch Blaine's eye is that the shade of blue was Kurt's eye color.

Wow, were they smitten for each other or what?

"Nice, I liked that one too. Now get over here so I can measure you." Blaine quickly obeyed and Alyssa imediently started measuring him.

"Kurt, do you like the tuxedo too?" Alyssa asked.

Kurt looked over at it, there was no way in hell he was going to look bad at that wedding. He was suprised at how much of his style it was, just add some suspenders here and a button there and it would be perfect.

"I like it, I've taught you well Anderson." Kurt smiled.

Blaine looked over at him, he obviously didn't know it was the same shade of blue as his eyes. He blew him a kiss which Kurt grabbed and held to his heart laughing out loud.

Alyssa snorted, "You guys are geeks."

"You love it." Blaine said attempting to hug her but was poked by a needle. "Ow! Watch it mother."

Alyssa gasped dramatically, "Mother? You only call me that when your mad..."

Blaine laughed, "I'm flaming."

Dale just stood there awkwardly and watched his family interact (and Kurt). He wished he could be apart of all of this, he knew Blaine needed time but he was starting to get impatient.

"So Blaine, I was wondering if you wanted to go golfing with me this Saturday." Dale asked.

Blaine looked for an excuse in his head and found one, "Kurt and I actually have plans that day, so-"

"No Blaine, I think you should go. The mall will always be there." Kurt chimed in. He wanted Blaine to have a relationship with his father like he did with is (although that was probably never going to happen).

Blaine gave Kurt a very dirty glare which Kurt returned with a nagging one. Kurt won.

"Erm- okay." Blaine agreed a bit reluctantly.

Alyssa clapped her hands together in achievment. "I'm done!"

Blaine stretched out his muscles as his mom allowed him to move again.

"Do you need us for anything else?" Kurt asked.

"No, but I made you guys a copy of the planner because I know how you love to be ahead of things." Alyssa smiled. Damn she knew him well.

Kurt grabbed the smaller folder and headed towards the door, Blaine following.

"Remember to work on those drawings!" Alyssa called after him.

"Will do!" Kurt called back with a salute.

The two boys got back in the car and headed back home. Kurt was so tired so he rested his head against the window.

Blaine reached a hand over keeping one hand on the wheel. "Tired baby?"

Kurt muttered something that sounded like 'no shit'. Kurt and his sassyness.

Blaine laughed quietly, "I just want to let you know I'm proud of you and love you. I can't wait until that's our wedding we're planning." Blaine froze realizing what he just said. Our wedding? Idiot. Hopefully Kurt didn't catch it.

"Mmhmm baby, I love you to." Was all he said in his half asleep state.

Phhh, that was a close one.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This chapter was kind of a filler. Next chapter is wedding time and college results! Exciting!**

**PS: I'm pretty sure half the college's I mentioned aren't real. Lol.**

**Review or I will cry. xD **

**Check out the poll! **

**Byeeeee! **


	20. Letters, Wedding, and Tease

**A/N:**

**We're getting closer to Glee coming back on! You promise you'll still read the story? Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or any of its characters**

**Warning: Language, Smut **

* * *

"Blaine! Get over here!" Kurt yelled from his mailbox up to Blaine who was sitting on the porch step.

Blaine ran over. "What? Is it-" Blaine stopped talking as Kurt reviled the two letters they had been waiting for. NYFC and Columbia University.

Blaine and Kurt had both gotten accepted into Ohio State so they knew if all else fails, they would go there.

Blaine linked hands with Kurt over the letters. "I want you to know that I love you and your talented no matter what it says in these letters, okay?"

Kurt nodded his head yes. He knew it sounded like they were getting a letter awaiting there death sentence but it might as well be.

Kurt handed the Columbia University letter to Blaine. Blaine just stared at it in his hands.

"Do you want to go first?" Blaine asked.

"No, can you?" Kurt asked.

"Sure baby." With that Blaine ripped open the letter slowly and pulled an envelope out. Blaine's grades were good so he had a better chance to get in than other kids but it was still a hard school to get into.

Blaine quietly read the letter to himself and about five minutes later he turned around with an expression less face.

"Well? What happened?" Kurt asked frantically.

"I made it." Was all Blaine said.

Kurt wrapped Blaine in his arms, "I'm so proud of you honey!"

Blaine smiled. "Now open yours!"

Kurt quickly got a panicked look on his face. "I-I can't."

Blaine sighed, "Do you want me to open it?"

"Please."

Blaine grabbed the letter from Kurt's hands and slowly ripped it open.

"I love you." Blaine whispered before unfolding the letter.

"Love you too." Was all Kurt could muster up.

Blaine pulled the letter out and skimmed over it softly reading out loud.

"Dear Mr. Hummel, we are informing you with this letter that-" Blaine whispered the first part before handing it back over to Kurt.

"What? I didn't make it did I? I knew-" He stopped dead once he saw he was accepted.

"I told you they couldn't turn you down!" Blaine squealed and wrapped Kurt into a huge hug.

Kurt pulled away and looked Blaine in the eye's. "That means we're going to New York! We're going!"

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss. The kiss was full of love and it was a beautiful moment until they felt water on them.

"Nobody wanted to see that!" Kurt's neighbor, Ms. Morris said.

The two imediently broke away when they felt the cold water from the hose.

"Sorry Ms. Morris." Kurt yelled back.

Ms. Morris was a 'delightful' woman who was a widow. Probably at that age where you should go to a senior citizen home but she refused. It wasn't that she was homophobic or anything, Kurt just seriously thought she hated people in general.

They ran back into Kurt's house (Blaine's temporary house).

" Ms. Morris terrifies me." Blaine shivered.

Kurt laughed, "Way to be a man Blainey."

"Hypocrit, you just said Blainey. I'm going to go out on the limb here and say that's not manly. And besides, I'm sure we both know how much of a man I am." He said that last sentence in a deep voice causing Kurt to shiver.

"Um- ok." Kurt said awkwardly while carefully un-tying his knee high converse.

Blaine laughed. "Lets make some phone calls about our good news."

"Okay, I'll call my dad you call your mom." Kurt said with a clap as they both went different directions to find their phones.

"Dad?" Kurt asked on the phone.

"Yes Kurt?" Burt asked from the other side of the phone.

"Guess what?"

Burt sighed, "Are we going to play the guessing game because I have some work I need to-"

"I got into NYAF!" Kurt squealed for the second time that day.

You could hear some shuffling on the other end of the phone and then some yelling.

"My son got into a fancy New York school!" Was yelled from the other end of the phone.

Kurt assumed he just told everyone at the shop so he went pink.

"I'm so proud of you Kurt! They told you you couldn't do it! They put you through hell but you showed them wrong!" Burt exclaimed.

"Thanks dad." Kurt said on the verge of tears.

"I'll get off work early to come home so we can celebrate. I've got to tell Carol." Burt said.

Kurt chuckled and hung up the phone after saying bye.

"Mom, you'll never believe what happened today..." Blaine started from one end of the phone.

"What, dear?"

"I got into Columbia." Was all Blaine needed to say and Blaine could hear that his mom had indeed flipped the fuck out.

"Oh my God! Blaine! That's so amazing, I'm so proud of you!" Alyssa yelled.

Blaine laughed, "Didn't think I could do it?" He joked.

"Don't ruin my parade with your sarcasm!"

"Okay mom..." Blaine said with a roll to his eyes.

"I'm gonna go tell Dale. And maybe the girl's at the Salon, they would love to hear it and maybe even Shanon, and-" Alyssa listed off.

"Woah, slow down there."

"I'm just so proud of you! Okay, I love you, I'll talk to you soon." Alyssa said and then hung up the phone not giving Blaine a chance to respond.

Blaine went to the kitchen where he saw Kurt leaning against the counter with his butt out reading the latest issue of Vogue. Blaine snuck up on him and gave a light squeeze to his butt.

Kurt squealed, "Heyyyy, no touchy." He said waving a finger.

"You were just right there, I had to." Blaine winked.

"Whatever, Anderson." Kurt smirked looking back down at his magazine.

"We just had some awesome news and your reading a magazine all calmly." Blaine grinned.

"Hey! I'll let you know that this came in the mail with the college letters and I'm going to read it."

Blaine put his hand up in surrender and sat at the breakfast bar. "Okay, just checking."

Kurt smiled as he ate his apple, this was just to good to be true.

Kurt spaced out and started thinking about how hot Blaine looked in his jeans when he remembered something.

"Blaine, your mom's wedding is this weekend."

Blaine grunted, "Way to ruin the moment, Kurt."

"I know, I know, I just remembered it though." Kurt suddenly had an idea and smirked.

"What do you think their going to do for their bachelor parties tomorrow?" Kurt asked innocently.

Blaine groaned, "Kuuurrrt, really? I do not want to think about that."

Kurt kept an innocent look on his face as he continued, "You think they may go see Magic Mike? Maybe go to a club and-"

Blaine put his fingers in his ears and started singing out la la la's. "I'm going to kill you!"

Kurt came up to Blaine and pulled his fingers out of his ears and kissed him on this lips quickly. "You love me to much."

Damn, every time. "Your right, I do."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt some more until they heard the front door opening. In came Burt, Carol, and Finn.

Finn came in the kitchen first, imediently scavenging for food. Burt followed, slapping Finn upside the head.

"Finn, boy." Burt scolded and Finn's head emerged from the fridge with a grilled cheese sandwich half eaten in his mouth.

"Uhm- oh, right. Congrats dudes." Finn said and walked over to give them both a hug.

Carol walked in and gave them both a hug. "Nice job, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." Blaine and Kurt said simultaneously.

"You guys are a true success story. You were tormented all of your life and yet you stayed together and are now going to New York City and going to two of the best schools there. Let's raise a toast." Burt said as he started poring sparkling cider into five champagne glasses.

"Um, dad, your supposed to say that when we have the glasses." Kurt laughed.

"Who cares? We're going to toast to you all day!" Burt said as they all raised their glasses and downed them.

If this wasn't living the dream they didn't know what was.

* * *

Blaine was pacing back and forth in the little space provided in the dressing room. Kurt's hand was on his back trying to comfort him.

"I-I can't do it." Blaine said frantically still pacing.

Kurt frowned, "Blaine, come on. I have to do this exact same thing your doing in a couple months."

"No, you don't get it."

Kurt sighed, "Blaine I want you to listen and listen good." Blaine stopped pacing and faced Kurt. "Good. So this is what's going to happen, we're going to go out there with our arms linked and the bells chiming. Your going to look straight ahead and meet your mom in the middle and bring her the rest of the way to Dale. Simple. I promise you will be fine." Kurt said softly as he straightened out the top of Blaine's tuxedo.

Blaine nodded quietly.

Everything happened so fast, it was suddenly Sunday and then Blaine was waiting to be given his cue to walk down the aisle of his mom's wedding. _Wedding._ Blaine was scared shitless for lack of a better word. Any second now and he would be at the alter with his mom and 'dad' (Alyssa had asked him to address Dale as dad for this day, one big happy family, Blaine remembered). Good thing Blaine was a good actor.

Blaine and Kurt sat down with their foreheads pressed together, Kurt whispering words of encouragement into Blaine's ear. They sat like this until they heard the music come on, signaling them to go.

Blaine linked arms with Kurt and they stared at the curtain for a second.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

"No." Blaine replied honestly earning a laugh from Kurt.

"Smile pretty for the cameras." Kurt said as they walked through the curtains and the fresh breeze of the beach hit them automatically.

They walked down the blue aisle slowly. Some people looked at them funny but quickly put the pieces together. Hmm, Dale must've not told them.

They walked down further until they reached the middle of the aisle where Kurt broke away and went to the bride's side of the alter and Blaine linked arms with his waiting mother. They made their way down slowly. Alyssa already had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry mom, you look so beautiful." Blaine whispered to her.

"I love you, Blaine." She replied right before they reached the alter and Dale asked permission for her hand.

"May I?"

"Yes." Blaine said quietly. He seemed to finally understand that this was for the best. His mom was happy and in love again. If Alyssa was okay with him and Kurt then so be it he would try for his mom and Dale.

Blaine stood to the left of Kurt closer to the bride.

"I'm proud of you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear with a squeeze of his hand.

The music stopped and the reception started. About halfway through Blaine found himself staring into Kurt's eyes and Kurt's back at him.

"My son, Blaine has had some- um, let's say, problems, with this engagement but he has been trying. And for that, I appreciate him. You see, Blaine's first father was abusive. He used to hit him and call him filthy names and I just stood and watched. Kurt was the one who noticed and helped, and for that I will never repay him enough. Blaine has been through hell and back from being beaten by his own father, being teased and bullied, to being jumped and left for dead so I get why he's scared. I sure would be." Alyssa was now crying as she said her written vows. Blaine linked hands with her. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that Blaine is the strongest person I know and all strong people break at one point. Dale and our relationship was one for him. He has trouble letting people into his life but I think his will and his kindness and selflessness is the foundation of our relationship and I would like to thank him." Alyssa finished and Blaines smiled pulling his mom into a hug.

"I love you." Blaine said with tears in his eyes. He looked over to Kurt who was crying.

Now it was Dale's turn to speak.

"I'd like to first say thank you to Blaine for keeping this wonderful woman loved and sheltered for me." Blaine nodded his appreciation back. "I know it wasn't easy for you to accept our relationship at first and I have to admit that I was angry. I was mad that you couldn't just be my son. You couldn't go to games with me or watch sports and it took me a while to figure this out. Hell, I'm still figuring this out! I know now that you kept your walls up for yourself and your mom. You didn't want to see her get hurt again, you were just being protective. I understand that at a young age you had to step up to be the man of your house and had to lose some of your childhood but I would like to tell you that you don't have to anymore. Your safe. And this beautiful woman would never be marrying me if it wasn't for you so I can never thank you enough for that."

He finished and Blaine never felt so loved. For the first time in his life he reached over and linked hands with Dale. "Thanks dad." He said genuinely.

The ceremony came to an end soon with the kiss and next thing they knew everyone was in the reception area of the beach.

Blaine and Kurt danced with each other and talked.

"Were you embarrassed when they talked all about you?" Kurt shouted over the loud music.

"I was but it was sweet. Makes me feel welcomed, you know?" Blaine answered and Kurt nodded.

Soon Blaine and Kurt were announced to go up to the stage and sing their duet for the wedding. They went on the stage and the beat started from the stereo system and they began dancing and singing to the upbeat tempo. Blaine started the first verse.

_Ridin' in the drop top with the top down_

_Saw you switchin' lanes, girl_

_Pull up to the red light, lookin' right_

_Come here, let me get your name, girl_

Kurt began his solo and everyone got up and started dancing along. Alyssa was swinging around with Dale and other people were very drunk and dancing sloppily.

_Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like_

_Let me pick your brain, girl_

_And tell me how they got that pretty little face_

_On that pretty little frame, girl_

Both the boys sang this verse together and began acting like they were flirting with each other (which they probably were).

_Well, let me show you 'round, let me take you out_

_Bet you we can have some fun, girl_

_'Cause we can do it fast, fast, slow_

_Whichever way you wanna run, girl_

_But let me buy drinks, better yet rings _

_Do it how you want it done, girl_

_And who would've thought that you could be the one_

_Cause' I_

_I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love_

_The summers over for the both of us_

_But that doesn't mean we should give up on love_

_You're the one that I've been thinking of_

_And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one, oh!_

_I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love_

For the last verse of this song Kurt and Blaine ran off the stage during the instrumental and dragged Alyssa and Dale on stage singing right at them:

'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can be summer love_

_Love!_

They finished the song and everyone applauded as Alyssa and Dale kissed. The DJ started mixing songs again and soon everyone was dancing to Crazy In Love.

Kurt wasn't going to lie, he was a bit tipsy. Why Alyssa allowed the two to have some champagne was unknown but they sure as hell weren't going to complain about it.

Kurt started grinding back against Blaine in a secluded area of the dance floor. Either people didn't notice or were to drunk to care.

"Kurt, baby. Stop, you know Beyonce and you are my kryptonite." Blaine said biting back a moan.

"I know." Kurt chuckled continuing to dance against Blaine. He did this dip and Blaine lost it.

"Kurt, were at my mom's wedding and I don't think she would appreciate it to much if I fucked you on the table with her cake on it now would she?" Blaine practically growled. Kurt moaned at the thought of that.

This only encouraged Kurt further. He kept grinding against Blaine until the song came to an end. He went back to their table and turned around to blow Blaine a kiss. Blaine stand stupidly in the middle of the dance floor.

"Tease." He murmured to himself. I'll get him back later, he thought.

* * *

"Ah, ah, ah! Blainneeee!" Kurt practically screamed as Blaine rammed into him at a fast pace, hitting his prostate perfectly.

"Mhmm." Blaine muttered.

They were in the hotel room provided to those who were to drunk to drive home after the reception. Right after the wedding, Alyssa and Dale had gone off on their honeymoon to Hawaii. Burt and Carol couldn't even make it to the wedding because it was their anniversary, they wouldn't be back home until the next day. Kurt was sure that Finn was either watching porn and masturbating with his time alone time in the house or at Puck's house watching porn and masturbating. He didn't really have to much time to process this with Blaine pounding into him against the door but it was safe to say that they were taking advantage of this.

Kurt had his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist and his head thrown back against the wall, exposing his neck for Blaine to suck on.

"Ahhhh! Baby...uh... don't- don't stop!" Kurt moaned very loudly.

Blaine smirked and then pulled out, Kurt still holding on tightly.

"Wha-? Blaine, come on. What are you doing?" Kurt groaned in frustration.

Blaine just stood there looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Remember when you decided to tease me and I told you to stop?" Blaine smirked and Kurt looked like he was going to die.

"I'll take that as a yes. So this is what's going to happen, if you want to finish off what we started I'm going to need you to sit on that chair and watch. Don't touch yourself or me, understood?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, doing everything he said.

"I'll be right back, until then, get comfortable." Blaine laughed evily before he went to the bathroom and closed the door.

Kurt was about to die but decided to put his boxers on.

Blaine was in the bathroom putting on the tightest jeans he had. They were bright red with holes in the thighs. He decided to just put those on and see how crazy Kurt went. Paybacks a bitch.

Blaine walked out of the bathroom and plugged his iPod into the portable speakers and played a song he knew would drive Kurt crazy.

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions _

_He's so nervous, avoiding all the questions_

_His lips are dry_

_Her heart is gently pounding_

_Don't you just know, exactly what they're thinking_

Blaine was now dancing around Kurt, getting very close to his desired destination but snapping his hips away.

_If you want my body_

_And you think im sexy_

_Come on sugar let me know_

_If you really need me_

_Just reach out and touch me_

_Come on honey tell me so, tell me so, baby!_

At this point he was grinding on Kurt's (very hard) crouch. Kurt was whining underneath him and struggling to keep his hands off of Blaine.

_He's acting shy, looking for an answer_

_Come on honey, let's spend the night together_

_Hold on a minute, before we go much further_

_Give me a dime, so I can phone my mother_

_Then catch a cab to his high rise apartment_

_At last he can tell her, what his heart ment_

Kurt couldn't take it anymore so he surrendered and grabbed Blaine's hips, grinding up. Blaine moaned but quickly remembered what he was doing and slapped Kurt's hands away. He got up and began touching his chest and pulling his pants off.

_If you want my body_

_And you think I'm sexy_

_Come on sugar let me know_

_If you really need me_

_Just reach out and touch me_

_Come on sugar let me know_

This was the furthest they got into the song before Blaine sat on top of Kurt and began to grind onto him. Kurt yanked his underwear off and quickly prepped Blaine, looks like they would be switching roles tonight...

As soon as Blaine was ready he sank down onto Kurt's dick, wincing a bit but quickly getting used to the stretch. Blaine raised and lowered himself teasingly slow and purposefully tightened himself around Kurt once.

Kurt gasped, "Do that a-again...please."

Blaine smirked, "Since you...ah- asked nicely...mmm, I will." He repeated this action multiple times earning groans and moans from Kurt.

"Faster, come on Blaine." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine smiled, "And wha-what if I don't?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips and repositioned him, he snapped his hips hard and fast into Blaine.

"Ahhh...That's it." Blaine moaned and bounced along.

"I-I knew you like- liked it, ah." Kurt grunted.

They both looked at each other with the same look in their eyes and two thrusts later they were coming.

Kurt pulled a half asleep Blaine off of him and laid him down on the bed. He went to the bathroom and grabbed wipes to clean them off with.

After he was done with this, he snuggled into Blaine's chest deciding to be the little spoon tonight and Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Have you learned your lesson not to tease?" He whispered sleepily.

"I think you just encouraged it." Kurt smiled back.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was a long chapter that took me a day to finish! Longest one yet! They will get older in the next chapter, college years (cough, cough).**

**Songs: **

**Summer Love- Justin Timberlake**

**Crazy In Love- Beyonce and JZ (can't spell it, lol)**

**Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?- Rob Stewart **

**Review because I like to read them :)**


	21. Goodbye, NYC, and Neighbor's

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry if I might not have time to update for the next few days, I'm going to California!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Language, Santana**

* * *

Nineteen year old Kurt and eighteen year old Blaine are waiting in the airport, hand in hand. Currently waiting to board the plane to New York City. Their first week of college would be in a week and they had to get their apartment ready. They had chosen to share an apartment instead of dorms since their schools weren't to far apart. Blaine's parents offered to pay for it but Blaine said no, he told them he wasn't a child anymore. Worried parents Alyssa and Dale agreed to pay at least one months worth of rent.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Alyssa said with a sniffle into her tissue, "You used to be a little five year old wild thing with curly hair asking me to go over to Kurt's house."

Blaine was trying to fight back his tears, "I know mom. I love you sooo much and now you have Dale, you won't be alone."

"I love you to." Alyssa whispered. She knew it was for the best but seeing her son leave to live across the country struck something in her. He was a man now.

"Kurt, I want you to know how proud I am of you. Ever since your mom's death you had to step up. Even as a five year old boy you knew how to do things that she would do. Which laundry detergent to put in, what temperature to cook the food at... It's always been us two in life but although I'll miss you terribly, I know your going to be a star." Burt put on his brave face but he knew as soon as Kurt walked away to get on that plane he would burst into tears.

"Thank you. I love you and I'll miss you." A crying Kurt said.

"Love you to Kurt. So much, don't forget it alright?" Burt said.

"I won't." Kurt replied.

The announcer called that they needed to board the plane so they stood up, hugging Alyssa and Burt like they were their lifelines.

"I'll call you when we get their." Blaine reassured Alyssa.

"We love you both don't forget it. We're always here if you need us okay?" Alyssa said.

"Okay." Kurt answered.

"Last call for boarding, last call for boarding." The announcer blared.

"I guess we have to go." Kurt said quietly.

They both walked to the terminal after saying their 'I love you's' and 'goodbyes'. They walked off with a confident look on their faces, drying off all the tears that were there. They were going to do this, this was the first step of _their _life together. They walked confidently and eventually made it to the plane. They took a seat next to each other and Blaine insisted he take the window seat. He had a panicked look on his face.

"Blaine honey, what's wrong." Kurt asked as Blaine was squeezing his hand hard.

"Um- nothing." Blaine replied unconvincingly.

"Blaine." Kurt scolded, looking directly in his eye's.

"Fine, I'mafraidofplanes." He said so fast that it sounded mashed together but Kurt has caught it.

"Are you serious?" Kurt said trying not to laugh. He probably looked like the world's worst boyfriend right now but it was a bit funny. Blaine, the expresident of the McKinley Fight Club, the one who Kurt was convinced wasn't afraid of anything, the one who was so emotionally strong was scared of planes?

"Kuurrrt, don't laugh! What if it crashes!?" Blaine said frantically, gripping Kurt's hand tighter.

"So you decide to tell me this when we're on the plane? We could have driven or took a train, I could have gave you something to make you sleep." Kurt sighed.

Blaine was silent and clearly afraid.

"Here's the deal Blaine, put in some ear buds and listen to music. Don't look out the window, look at me. This plane ride will only be around two or three hours. Okay?" Kurt comforted while rubbing Blaine's back soothingly.

"Okay." Blaine smiled and put in his ear buds closing his eyes.

The plane began to take off and Blaine barely noticed, he looked over at Kurt and mouthed a silent thank you.

* * *

Back at the airport Burt and Alyssa were both hugging and crying.

"My-my baby's gone!" Alyssa sobbed.

Burt was crying a bit too, "I know... trust me, I know."

* * *

A couple hours later and they were getting off the plane finding luggage at the big New York City airport. It was so crowded and noisy that the two boys had to basically yell to hear each other.

"I'm going to call a cab to take us home, do you have the address!?" Blaine yelled over the noise.

"Yeah, here!" Kurt yelled handing a piece of paper over.

Blaine picked up two of their luggage bags and Kurt took one. He was balancing a phone in between his shoulder and his ear. Blaine assumed he was talking to their parents.

"Okay, I love you, bye!" Kurt yelled into the phone.

They made their way outside and away from the noise although the cars were still pretty noisy.

The cab Blaine ordered was waiting for them. They quickly put their luggage in the trunk and got in the backseat. They linked hands and told the cab driver their address.

"Ready to start our life?" Kurt asked about to kiss him but pulled away when he heard the cab driver.

"I prefer no PDA in my cab." The mean driver stated.

Blaine was about to say something back but Kurt stopped him. They would have to get used to the unfriendly people if they were going to be New Yorkers.

They got to their small apartment and opened the door. Their apartment was in the same building as Rachel and her roommate Brittany's so they were in for a long one. Rachel had gotten into NYADA and Brittany had graduated barely. She insisted she come and now she was going to go to a modeling school pretty soon. Kurt liked this idea because it ment she could be his model for any of his projects.

They stepped in their one bedroom and furnished apartment. They had made sure to buy a furnished one so they didn't have to haul all of their old furniture here. Kurt was mad about it but Blaine agreed to let him re-furnish it when they got settled in and had some money.

"So this is it?" Blaine asked rhetorically looking at the ceiling and around the room.

"Looks like it." Kurt answered anyway and they were a bit stumped on what to do next.

That is until Rachel and Brittany practically burst into their apartment.

"Holy- you scared the shit out of me!" Kurt whipped around, holding his heart.

"Sorry Kurtie!" Brittany skipped over and gave them hugs.

"We thought we were getting our first robbers." Blaine joked.

"We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. It's only right to give you a key to our apartment and I would expect one in return. New York City is a big city and there are lots of creepers here so we wanted to make sure-" Kurt cut Rachel off.

"Rachel, you've been living here for two days." That caused everyone in the room to laugh but Rachel.

"How do you put up with her in your house all the time?" Blaine whispered in Brittany's ear.

"I have to practice how to tune her out." Brittany whispered back. Blaine laughed. They loved Rachel with all their hearts but sometimes that girl needed to give it a break.

They accepted the keys and gave Rachel and Brittany one of the three pairs of their keys. They made extra because they knew Rachel would ask for a set.

Rachel gladly took the keys.

Something burst into their apartment again causing all four of them to spook.

"Well if it isn't my favorite albino and his elf! I heard you two were moving into these parts so I decided to say hi with some liquor." Santana said holding up a bottle of wine.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked. They had learned to ignore the rude comments years ago.

"Oh did Anne Frank over here not tell you that I live here too?"

Rachel began talking, "I guess I forgot to tell you that Santana also lives here. She lives in the apartment complex across the street."

Blaine and Kurt knew she was going to move here but didn't know to New York City. This was going to be a bit awkward considering Brittany and Santana's break up last year where Brittany bailed to date Sam.

"I'm going to pop this liquor now because this is starting to look a bit to much like Friends for me." Santana said as she popped the cap off.

She took a swig directly out of the bottle and passed it to Blaine who took a swig.

"That's it ladies, for a moment I thought someone would cry because I don't have glasses." Santana remarked.

They all just ignored the comment and laid down on the carpet and stared up at the ceiling.

"We are now neighbors with Rachel, Brittany, and Santana. What fun our life will be." Kurt said raising the wine bottle in the air.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know it was short and a bit of a filler but I have to leave! **

**Check out the poll.**

**Review, it's like crack to me!**

**See you later Klainers!**


	22. Times Square, Zoo, and Henry

**A/N:**

**Your reviews are so sweet and they make me happy! Proceed to the bow tie smiley face: =)8**

**Did anyone see the Olympics where the ice skaters from Germany skated to Chris Colfer singing? It was awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor do I own any of its characters. A girl can dream.**

**Warning: Language**

* * *

"Blaine, get up! I wanna go sight seeing!" Kurt yelled while jumping on their bed.

Blaine slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock, "Come on Kurrrrttt, it's seven in the morning." He groaned.

"Which is not early because I was going to wake you up at five. We need to beat the crowd. Let's start at Times Square!" Kurt yelled, still jumping. After all these years Kurt still had the same strategy of waking Blaine up.

Blaine sat up reluctantly. "Fine, but we are not leaving until nine. I want to get ready and let the sun heat up Times Square a bit."

"That's all I wanted, now get up!" Kurt pulled his covers off of him and switched the lights on.

"Bitch." Blaine mumbled with a smirk.

"What was that?" Kurt poked his head in.

"Nothing." Blaine grumbled still smirking.

Kurt had already taken a shower so he did his moisturizing routine, leaving Blaine to shower. Kurt began getting dressed and walked to the kitchen to find Blaine making breakfast.

"Oh no, no, no. Blaine, your terrible at cooking." Kurt said as he saw Blaine attempting to make something.

"Relax, I made us oatmeal." Blaine said pulling two bowls out of the microwave.

It was true, Blaine was probably the worst cook Kurt had ever known. He burnt everything from cookies, to water, to butter. The kitchen was a no no zone for him.

"Aw, how sweet." Kurt said while coming up and hugging Blaine's chest from behind.

Blaine looked over his shoulder at Kurt, "I know, I'm just a good boyfriend like that."

Kurt playfully slapped Blaine on the chest and sat down at the breakfast bar. Their kitchen was small but not like when someone opens the fridge the stove is hit by the door small.

Kurt took a bite. "I'm impressed Blaine, it actually tastes normal even if it is Quaker Oats."

"I know, I think I should be a chef." Blaine said with a tip of his imaginary hat.

"Woah, woah, your going to teacher school. Remember?"

"Fine." Blaine grumbled with a smile.

When they finished their 'meal' Blaine finished getting ready. He put on a blue tight V-neck with black skinny jeans, a matching beanie and his signature sunglasses. Hipster alert.

They left at about ten and went out to face the hectic city. First stop, Times Square. There was a lot of flashing lights even in the daylight and people.

Kurt's head was pretty much tilted up the whole time. He walked without looking down and bumped into a guy with a briefcase. He fell and spilt all his papers.

"Oh! I'm sooo sorry." Kurt said about to get on the ground and help.

"Watch where your going, you queer!" The what looked to be fourty year old man said, still gathering his things.

"Excuse me, what did you just call my boyfriend?" Blaine rhetorically asked, debating whether or not he should punch him in the face. No Blaine, you'll get your ass kicked. But maybe he has old bones?

"You dumb ass tourists." Was all the man said as he walked away.

Kurt held Blaine so he wouldn't go after him.

"Blaine, look at me! There's going to be people like that just like back at home. New York is actually a better place for us then Ohio, there's more people like us here. You have to just stop trying to fight them, okay?" Kurt said, looking Blaine in the eye's.

"Fine," Blaine mumbled, "but if they try to hurt you it's over."

They quickly dropped the instead of arguing about it and started touring the city again.

"Look!" Kurt said pointing at a big sign that had the Lion King Broadway sign on it.

"We should go sometime." Kurt suggested.

"I would normally say anything you want honey but we're broke." Blaine said with a smirk.

"That is true," Kurt smiled, "but once I'm rich and famous for my fashion designs and your rich and famous for your song writing than I'm going to say 'I told you so'."

Blaine fake gasped, "That's highly inappropriate."

The two boys started laughing.

They checked out a lot of Times Square before they decided to do something else.

"What should we do now?" Blaine asked.

"Umm... maybe we could go to the Central Park Zoo?" Kurt asked knowing well that Blaine loved animals.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" Blaine squealed like a five year old girl. Kurt started laughing.

They decided they could walk the sixteen blocks and they eventually got there. Blaine ran off as soon as they stepped foot in the zoo.

"Okay Blaine, remember the rules. Stay where I can see you and hold my hand at all times." Kurt joked.

Blaine came back to Kurt and grabbed his hand, "Don't worry Kurt, I'll follow those rules." He laughed.

They followed the arrows since they had no clue where to go. They eventually got to the dolphins first.

Blaine got out his phone and took a picture, "I'm totally sending this to Brittany."

"Oh my gosh." Kurt laughed.

"Wait, it gets better." Blaine said as he tapped a stranger on the back.

"Excuse me miss, will you take a picture of us?" Blaine asked, giving her his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." The woman said.

Blaine got Kurt and they stood in front of the dolphin tank. The dolphins were currently doing something that looked like a kiss so Blaine and Kurt tried to mimic it. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and Kurt looked ahead with a smile at the camera.

When the picture was taken, Blaine got his phone from the lady. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said.

Blaine sent the picture to Brittany and got an automatic reply. He started laughing at it.

"What's it say?" Kurt asked curiously, trying to get a peak at the smart phone.

Blaine showed Kurt the message that read:

OMG! I ne dolphins. R those ur twins? #Dolphins4Life

Kurt laughed, "Does she really still use all those texting symbols?"

"I'm just glad she has auto correct."

They moved on and found themselves at a lion exhibit.

"It's Alex!" Blaine said, pointing to the lion on showcase.

"Who?" Kurt asked with confusion.

"From Madagascar." Blaine said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Seriously? You watch to many animated movies." Kurt said trying to fight off his laugh. He secretly loved the kid side of Blaine.

"Yes I do, and I'm going to see if I can pet that penguin over there now." Blaine said seriously.

Kurt watched Blaine go over to the woman holding the penguin who handed the whole penguin off to Blaine. Kurt was pretty sure that she wasn't supposed to do that but Blaine had probably used his charm. How could anyone deny that?

Kurt quickly got out his phone and took a picture of Blaine with the baby penguin in his arms. He was holding it like a baby and smiling at it. About five minutes later he handed the baby penguin back over and went to Kurt.

"Can we get a penguin?" He begged.

Kurt laughed, "No Blaine."

Blaine pouted, "Why?"

"Well for starters, it's a penguin."

"The girl said they have baby penguins from the oil spill who need to be adopted." Blaine said with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine. I could see us getting a dog or fish but a penguin? How do you even take care of one?" Kurt was trying to fight the need to give in.

"Kuurrrt." Blaine whined.

"Okay Blaine, no penguin. But we can go to the pet store and I'll let you get whatever you want that doesn't cost to much later." _Dammit__ Kurt, why do you always give in?_

Blaine's face imediently lit up. "Yay!"

"But I swear if it's Lord Tubbington the Second I will kick it out."

They continued to walk through the zoo for a while until they saw a animal show going on. They sat down in the back and watched as the man started handling the different animals.

"That guys pretty hot." Kurt said as he saw the animal handler who had no shirt on.

Blaine who was so fascinated in the animals he didn't know what he said, "Mhmm."

Kurt laughed at how clueless he was.

The man asked for a volunteer and Blaine's hand shot up.

"Blaine, let the little kids get a chance." Kurt scolded, trying to get his arm down.

Blaine then raised Kurt's arm up.

"How about the young man in the back with the knee high boots!" The animal man said with the microphone.

Kurt pointed to himself with suprise and mouthed 'me'.

"Yes, you sir!" He said into the microphone again.

"Go Kurt!" Blaine told him with a light push.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kurt yelled at him.

Blaine wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

Kurt made his way down the steps with red cheeks. This was soooo embarrassing!

Blaine went up front and started recording with his phone.

"So I'm going to need you to hold this." The animal man said as he handed Kurt a little white rabbit.

Kurt hesitantly took it. Once he had it he held it as far away from him as possible so he wouldn't get white hair on his black shirt.

He saw that Blaine was recording and gave him the death stare. Would putting up his middle finger be bad to do in front of children?

The guy disappeared for a minute but when he came back he was holding something large. It was also wrapped around his body. A snake.

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt jumped and stepped back.

The animal man laughed. "Looks like someone's scared of snakes. There's nothing to be afraid of, here, see for yourself." He said, kissing the snake on the head and moving closer to Kurt as he expected him to do the same.

Kurt backed away further and he looked over at Blaine who was still laughing.

"Now we're going to feed the snake! You can go ahead and put the rabbit down." The instructed said.

Kurt looked at him incrediously. "You've got to be joking."

"Nope." He said not into into the microphone.

"But there are kids here. Little girls for that matter, I doubt they want to see a cute little bunny be eaten alive by a five foot beast." Kurt argued with the man.

The man looked like he was getting angry but quickly regained himself. "You kids would like to see the snake hunt for prey, right?" He asked enthusiastically in his Australian accent.

There was a mixture of yeahs (from the guys), no's (from the girls), and ew's (from Blaine).

"There we have it, put the rabbit down." He snapped the last part to Kurt.

"Can I keep it." Man, he couldn't believe what he just said.

"Excuse me? Your ruining my show." He whispered sharply.

"I'll get off the stage and leave you alone if you let me have it... or I could ruin it a bit more." Kurt threatened. He really wasn't the animal type but when it came to things dying he tended to care.

"Fine, just go." The instructor snapped.

Kurt quickly ran off stage with the little white bunny and grabbed Blaine. They ran out as fast as they could but a girl stopped them at the exit.

"Thanks for saving the bunny, sir." The girl who couldn't be older than six said.

"No problem sweetie." Kurt replied and it warmed Blaine's heart.

They quickly continued walking until they were out of the zoo and sat on a bench.

"Well, I think we just got banned from the Central Park Zoo." Blaine said with a laugh.

"I think you may be right." Kurt said with a smile. "But hey, we got a pet out of this." He then held up the baby bunny.

"I can't believe we own a rabbit." Blaine grabbed the bunny.

"It's better than a penguin!" Kurt giggled.

"No! I could have taught our penguin how to dance, he would have been like happy feet." Blaine argued jokingly.

"Whatever you say, now let's go to PetSmart." Kurt and Blaine walked until they found the store and went in.

Kurt stopped a lady that worked there, "We have a rabbit here and would like to know what we need for it."

"Cute little fella, right this way and I'll help you." The woman went through all the supplies they needed and the grand total was about $100.

They walked out with many bags in hand.

"I can't believe we just spent that much, are we even aloud to have pets at our apartment?" Kurt asked.

"Who cares, we'll just hide it in the bags if someone sees us on our way in." Blaine said with a shrug.

They walked back to their apartment and put their stuff down. Time to set it up.

Kurt was better at building things than Blaine. It was probably because he used to work at his dad's auto shop. Or maybe it was because Blaine was the kind of guy who didn't read instructions.

"Kuuurrrt, this piece won't work." Blaine whined while trying to stuff two pieces of the habitat that clearly didn't go together, together.

Kurt grabbed the pieces from Blaine. "That's because they're not supposed to." Kurt easily finished building the habitat and placed the bunny in it.

Blaine put a carrot in his dish and they stood up to admire their work.

"You know, he still doesn't have a name." Blaine said with a head tilt.

"Hmm." Kurt mumbled.

"How about Henry?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt thought for a moment, "I like it. I thought you were going to say something like Hopper or something cheesy like that."

Blaine put his arm around Kurt and pulled him closer.

"Henry." They said unanimously.

* * *

**So this was a fluffy filler chapter. They'll be looking for jobs and starting college in the next chapter. How do you feel about Henry?**

**Review because it encourages me!**

**I have also started writing my new Bad Boy fic which I'm debating whether or not to post now or when I'm done with this one. What do you think?**

**Later!**


	23. Morning Wars, 19, and Promise

**A/N:**

**So here we are again! I have reached a whopping (over) 9,000 views! I'm looking forward to the big 10,000.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all! I finally bribed Ryan Murphy enough to make him give me the show, my first act will be a Klaine make out scene! (I'm actually kidding, I own nothing)**

**Warning: Santana (do we really need anymore warnings?)**

* * *

"Kurtie, get up! It's time for school." Blaine gently nudged him as he heard their alarm clock playing Teenage Dream.

"Mmm, five more minutes." Kurt suggested, rolling over.

Blaine sighed, "And you say I'm not a morning person."

Blaine thought for a moment, how to get Kurt up, how to get Kurt up! He knew what he couldn't do; pore water on him, scream, or anything along the lines of harming his pajamas.

Blaine felt like a lightbulb went off in his head.

He leaned in and kissed Kurt's mouth with as much passion as he could muster up. He earned a little moan from Kurt before giving him one quick stroke to his hard on.

He then pulled away and ripped the covers off of Kurt and switched the light on.

"I hate you!" Kurt yelled out with a groan.

"No you don't!" Blaine yelled back with a smirk.

Kurt just got up with a sigh and headed to his closet to pick out an outfit.

This was how almost every school day morning went for their short week of college so far. The wars to get each other up. They knew it sounded childish but it was kind of like a way to cope with their unwillingness to get up.

About two hours later, Blaine and Kurt met in the kitchen. Blaine was feeding Henry some lettuce and Kurt was making coffee. They knew better then to expect a moment of silence as Santana and Brittany burst into the room.

"It's incredibly quiet in here, you guys out of ideas? I always took Blaine as a morning sex kind of guy, always looked kinky for shower sex-" Their _wonderful _neighbor Santana shared aloud.

"Okay, that's enough." Kurt didn't really have the tolerance for Santana without the coffee he needed in his system right now to deal with her.

Brittany looked at Blaine and her face lit up. "Oooh, you got a bunny!" She squealed and scooped the little thing in her arms.

Santana looked disgusted. "I guess you two couldn't just imply you fuck like bunnies, no, you had to go out and get one? Way to make a point boys."

Blaine started laughing as Kurt flipped her off.

"So what brings you to visit?" Blaine asked, knowing there was something.

"Well, nugget, I actually wanted to talk about Lady Hummel's birthday this Friday night."

"Oh no, if you throw me a party I will-" Kurt started.

Santana interrupted, "Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Hummel, it's just a little party. Mainly an excuse to have a place to drink and not worry about trashing the house."

"Kurt, you can't turn us down because I already bought you a present." Brittany added while kissing Henry on the cheek. "Do you think Lord Tubbington will try to eat him?"

Blaine gave a simple head shake of no.

"What about you and Brit? I thought you guys were not speaking to each other anymore. I heard she had a case of Ilovedicksatitus." Kurt teased from behind his coffee cup.

Santana gave a fake laugh. "Hummel, you need to step up your material. And she is very much into vaginas." Santana emphasized with a sloppy kiss to Brittany's lips.

Both Blaine and Kurt cringed at the word. "Ew."

The two continued to make out in the middle of Blaine and Kurt's apartment.

"Get out! Your ruining my appetite." Kurt sassed, pushing the two out the door.

As soon as the two girls left, Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"They'll be the death of me." Blaine smirked.

"Agreed."

The two broke away and road the subway to their schools. It was boring as hell not seeing each other at school, they were so used to it from high school. Good thing the classes are shorter in college.

* * *

Kurt sat in class, staring at the boring designs on the screen made by his classmates. Most of these designs were way to simple and some were just gaudy.

He mentally made a list in his head of everything they did wrong. _That hem line is to long, that button sequin is off, and oh my God, was that double denim?_

He was about to fall asleep when the teacher finally called out his name to present.

"Mr. Hummel, would you like to show us your design?" The teacher 'asked'.

"Of course, Mrs. Kelley." Kurt replied with a smile. He'd be _more than happy to, _after these fashion crimes.

He made his way to the front of the classroom and brought his model out, Brittany S. Pierce.

She came out perfectly like they'd rehearsed and done her little twirl to show the back.

"So this is my design, modeled by the lovely Brittany S. Pierce." He began, "She is wearing a elegant styled blue tea dress. As you can see here it is sky blue with darker blue designs on it. It has a strap that ties at the neck and can be tucked away if needed." Brittany demonstrated by taking the ribbon and tying it around her neck. "It is paired with a pair of white three inch heals and a navy blue bracelet and sash." Kurt finished and people applauded. His was truly the best design in the class.

Kurt took a risk with a blue tea dress but figured why not. The theme was summer casual after all.

Kurt took his seat and had to wait through more boring designs.

When class was over a guy approached him.

"Hello, I'm Adam. I loved your design in there, it was brilliant." The British accent said with a hand shake which Kurt returned.

"Kurt Hummel."

_Finally, _someone with a good eye. "Thank you, I liked yours as well." Kurt lied because he hadn't really seen it.

"Why don't you come over to my place so you can teach me a bit of your design skills." Adam said and put a hand on his shoulder.

Was this guy flirting? "Urm, why don't you come to my place instead."

Adam gave him his phone number and Kurt gave him his address.

Kurt figured it would be nice to make some new friends that weren't Santana, Brittany, and Rachel. But there's a reason he wanted him to come to his place. And that reason is to show him that he has a boyfriend incase he was flirting. Kurt was very confused when it came to this stuff. It could be the fact that he had only ever dated one person and you could guess who that was. The only person that had ever flirted with him had been Chandler.

"Whatever." Kurt muttered to himself.

* * *

Blaine was currently working on some hands on training at his school. They were currently learning how to give CPR incase a child began choking. Blaine pressed down on the doll to hard many times and its head would pop off.

"Lets hope that doesn't really happen..." Blaine said to himself.

"Um, Mr. Anderson are you struggling there?" The doctor who had visited today asked.

"N-No, the head just keeps coming off."

"That's because you pounding on its chest to hard." The doctor easily picked it up and demonstrated.

"I guess that makes sense." Blaine said with a head nod. He then tried again and got it right.

"Yes!" He celebrated to himself.

"Okay guys, lunch break!" The teacher announced.

Blaine put his stuff away and ran to local sandwich shop. He got his sandwich and went to sit down when something caught his eye.

"Sebastian?" He sort of hissed.

Sebastian laughed, "Well if it isn't Blaine Anderson. I haven't seen your fine butt for a while."

Blaine groaned. "Did you like follow me here or something?"

Sebastian fake gasped. "That hurts, you think I would follow you to New York just to piss you off?"

Blaine just shrugged.

"No, I actually got into NYU."

"Good for you, now I must be going." Blaine said desperately trying to end the conversation.

"Come on Blaine. Don't act like you don't want me." Sebastian teased.

"That's because I don't." He snapped back. "I have a perfect Kurt."

Sebastian laughed. "Does his innocent ass ever get old?"

"Do not make fun of my boyfriend." Blaine snarled.

"Feisty, I like it."

"I'm leaving now." Blaine said shoving past him and going outside.

"You will see me again!" Sebastian yelled after him.

Blaine just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that."

* * *

"Hey Kurt how was your- who's this?" Blaine stopped when he saw a guy about his age measuring Kurt.

They stopped their conversation that was making them laugh.

"Oh, hey Blaine. This is Adam, we're working on a design for school." Kurt replied easily.

"Is this your roommate?" Adam asked.

_Roommate? _Yeah right...

"Oh, sorry." Kurt shook his head. "Adam, this is Blaine my boyfriend."

Blaine held a hand out for Adam to shake. He will admit that he thought Blaine was straight, oh well.

"Okay, I'm going to go to Santana's house." Blaine said, feeling kind of awkward.

"Bye sweetie." Kurt said, not looking up from his sowing machine.

Blaine walked across the street to Santana's apartment and knocked on the door, he was prepared for anything she had to say. He was not however prepared to see her in a little lingerie dress.

"Oh, hey hobbit." She said normally and opened the door for him to come in.

Blaine just walked in with a shrug. With Santana, you never know what your going to get.

"So I wanted to make plans for Kurt's birthday party." Blaine said from the couch as Santana wrapped a blanket around herself.

"Mmhmm, well I was thinking we get some strippers, penis decorations-" Santana joked.

Blaine cut her off and started blushing. "Not gonna happen."

Santana smirked. "Of course not, I'll save that for his bachelor party."

Blaine just shook his head.

"Okay, what do you think we should do?" Santana said in a bored voice.

"I'm not sure, that's why I came to you."

"Okay elf, I think we should get a party bus for you, me, Lady Hummel, Berry, and Brit."

Blaine thought for a moment. "That actually doesn't sound to bad."

"I know, I'm a genius." Santana praised herself.

* * *

Soon it was Friday and Kurt was turning nineteen. Wow how time flies.

Santana, Blaine, Rachel, and Brittany all pitched in for a little party bus. Santana tried to secretly buy the one with the stripper pole but Blaine told her not to.

Blaine blindfolded Kurt and they walked outside.

"Did you buy me a car?" Kurt asked.

"Um, close?" Blaine half asked Santana.

"Just take off the blindfold." Santana told Blaine.

Blaine took off Kurt's blindfold when they were inside the bus.

Kurt blinked a few times before looking around.

"Party bus?" He questioned.

"Yeperooni." Brittany said.

"This is so cool!" Kurt said looking around the bus and at his presents in amazement.

"We're just nice people." Santana added. "So here's the plan, we're going to ride around downtown for about an hour in here and get wasted. Then we're going to go to the arcade and play our asses off. And get wasted some more."

Blaine gave Santana a look.

"Okay fine, tipsy." Santana put her hands up in surrender.

The driver started the party bus and off they went. They were currently downing many shots and getting ready to drunk dance to the music.

"We have to get drunk quickly and dance." Santana said while downing two more shots. Everyone decided it was best not to argue with her.

Rachel took a shot and her face contorted, "Its very strong."

"Suck it up Berry." Brittany said.

Santana high fives her. "Nice one."

Kurt gave Blaine a look. "We better not have another Santana, ones already enough." Kurt joked.

"Ooh, ooh, I love this song!" Blaine said and pulled Kurt to the "dance floor".

Blaine started singing along to Blow Me One Last Kiss while dancing with Kurt.

"Your such a nerd." Kurt giggled.

Blaine just stuck his tongue out. "I can't help it that I love Pink."

Kurt gave Blaine's tongue a lick and Blaine pulled away.

"Eww, Kurt! That's gross." Blaine said, spitting a bit on the floor.

"How is that gross?" Kurt smirked.

"Because you just licked my-" He was cut off by Kurt's lips on his. Kurt's tongue found its way into Blaine's mouth and they kissed with lust and passion.

"Get some!" Santana yelled while fanning herself.

Kurt pulled away. "Not gross."

Blaine laughed. "That's different."

Soon their time was over and they went to the arcade. Blaine and Kurt just left the girls with all the nerds trying to flirt with them.

"Ooh, you better play this with me." Kurt said running over to Dance, Dance Revolution.

Blaine pretended he was thinking. "I suppose."

Kurt playfully hit Blaine on the chest and the two went to the game and put the tokens in.

"I'm gonna kick your ass at this." Kurt challenged.

"I like drunk Kurt, feisty." Blaine smiled.

"Hey, I'm not drunk." Kurt reassured although he was.

They chose Moves Like Jagger and began doing the steps that the game said.

Blaine won.

"Yay! In your face." Blaine joked and got high fives from random strangers that were watching.

"You got lucky, now let's get out of here. I'm feeling stuffy." Kurt said.

"Alright." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him outside.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Blaine asked Kurt as they walked around the building.

"Yeah, it must have cost you guys a lot of money to do this." Kurt slipped his hand in Blaine's.

"No, it was actually fine."

The two kept walking and talking until they were on a bridge.

Blaine pretended he tripped when they were in the middle of the bridge.

"Blaine, are you-" He was cut off when he saw Blaine on his knee with a box.

Blaine handed Kurt a rose and then began.

"Kurt, I made you this promise ring to promise you my love. I promise you I will love you, I will kiss you and hug you, I will never leave you, and one day I will marry you. Will you accept this promise ring?" Blaine asked, holding the ring out. The ring was made of gum wrappers and had a duct tape bow tie on it.

"Aww! Of course!" Kurt squealed and put the ring on. "I love you." He then hugged him and they stood there on the bridge, hugging and kissing.

After a moment Kurt finally regained himself.

"Wait, how are we going to get home?" He asked.

They both laughed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Nice and fluffy, huh? I just love Santana so she was in this chapter a lot. It's so fun to write her!**

**Songs Mentioned:**

**Teenage Dream- Katy Perry**

**Blow Me One Last Kiss- Pink**

**Moves Like Jagger- Maroon 5**

**Review**

**See ya! **


	24. Jobs, Tips, and Jealous?

**A/N:**

**Hey ladies and gents!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Fluffy fluff fluff**

* * *

It was the second month of life living together in New York for Kurt and Blaine and they were screwed. As promised, Alyssa and Dale stopped paring their bills leaving Kurt and Blaine on their own to pay their own. They of course had had a number of 'are you sure's?' for the them but Blaine's dignity was to big so he refused kindly with a good old, 'we're adults and adults pay for themselves'. He got that one from Paul. So now here the two are at their jobs. Adult jobs.

"Okay Kurt, what you need to do is fold all of these clothes and then go work the register." Kurt's manager, Sophia said.

"Okay, thanks." Kurt said as he began folding the assigned clothing. Today was his second week of his job, he worked at a little boutique on the quieter part of New York City. It was small but elegant and the pay wasn't bad (but it sure wasn't enough). He was ecstatic when he found out he had this job, if it wasn't here then he would be forced to work at Walmart and how embarrassing that would be. What if some of his friends from school saw him? What if Adam saw him? Dear God, what if Santana saw him?!

So here he stood folding clothing, all his colleagues gossiping about the resent buzz. It wasn't all that bad working with all girls but it could be annoying at times, especially at a time like now.

"Kurt, could you help me get this box? I can't reach and it's very heavy!" One of his co-workers asked from the backroom.

"Coming!" Kurt called back.

Yep, times like these sucked. Everyone just assumed he could do everything a typical man would do like fix things, lift boxes, reach items on shelves and he could. It just made him feel like he was working two jobs at once.

Kurt handed the box to his very short co-worker.

"Thanks." Kurt would admit that if he didn't know any better then he would have thought she was an elf. At least she could get a job around Christmas time...

* * *

"Blaine, your up!" Max yelled to him from the table he was waiting.

"Okay, don't drop that dish Max!" Blaine called back to his co-worker as he saw him lean over and almost tip a dish over.

Blaine made his way up to the stage.

Blaine was a singing waiter and since day one of his job, he was the most popular one. He made the girls swoon and the guys stare in amazement. He was beyond talented. He would do around five songs a day plus a duet. That's a lot to do in a seven hour shift. It all however paid off judging by the amount of tips he got, let's just say his co-workers were very jealous.

"Hello, everybody," Blaine then winked, "This next song goes out to all the ladies out there." Blaine, seeing as there were many teenage girls in there chose the song that would land him the most tips. Justin Bieber should do.

He then grabbed the microphone off the stand and began:

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I could take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby take a chance or you'll never know_

_I got money in my pocket that I'd really like to blow_

_Swag, swag, swag on__ you_

He then went to a table that had three girls that looked to be sixteen and started dancing with them, the girls cheeks were going red.

_Chillin' by the fire where we eatin' fondue_

_So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

_I'd like to be_

_Everything you want _

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

Blaine moved on to another table and started dancing with a girl and blew her a kiss.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_Tell me what you like girl_

_Tell me what you don't_

_I could be your Buzz Lightyear and fly you cross the globe_

_I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know_

_I can make you shine bright like you layin' in the snow_

_Burr_

He went to a table with a old lady who looked to be seventy and started singing to her, she gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek which Blaine wanted to wipe off imediently.

_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_

_You could be my girlfriend until the epic world ends_

_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl_

_Voice goin' crazy on this hook like a whirl wind_

Blaine went back to the stage and started doing dance moves and girls kept throwing their hands up like they were in a concert.

_Swaggie_

_I'd like to be_

_Everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I'd never let you go_

The song ended and Blaine's tip jar started filling up, almost every girl in the restaurant tipped him. Was it wrong to pretend he was straight for money? Maybe, but he had to pay his rent and this was the way to do it.

"Blaine, can you come over here and serve these guys?" One of the waitresses told him more then asked.

"Sure thing!" Blaine put on his waist apron and quickly grabbed a big plate full of waters.

Back to work.

* * *

Blaine came home at seven to find his boyfriend cooking pasta. He put his bag down and snuck into the kitchen behind Kurt and hugged him.

"Oh! Blaine, don't scare me like that! You lucky I didn't stab you." Kurt spooked.

"Oh please, if a burglar was here I'm pretty sure he wouldn't give you a hug and kiss." Blaine then pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips as he turned him around.

Kurt smiled, "Mmmm, I suppose. How was work?"

Blaine sighed. "Same old, same old, some old lady practically licked my face mid song."

Kurt laughed. "Should I be jealous?"

Blaine smiled, "Don't know, I got this out of it at least."

Blaine then pulled out a plastic cup from the restaurant that had at least a hundred bucks in it.

"Blaine, that's a lot of money in there!" Kurt gasped suprised and ran to count it.

"I know, I'm pretty sure that Max was mean mugging me the whole day." Blaine laughed.

"Anyways, how was your day?" Blaine asked as Kurt put the money in the savings jar.

"The usual, folding clothes and the girl's making me do everything." Kurt sighed. "But I did get something to do at school." He then perked up.

"And that is?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I need to make a men's casual outfit. Which means..." He then trailed off and gave Blaine a look.

Blaine soon caught on. "Oh no, no. I cannot model that! Aren't I, erm, a bit... short?"

Kurt nearly laughed. "It's not like your going to be a professional model and I really need you to. I don't think my class would go for Brittany modeling men's clothing." Kurt's voice then got dark and he leaned into Blaine's ear, "Besides, I'll make it worth your while."

Blaine groaned. "Fine! But don't you think it's a bit unfair to bribe me like that?"

"Would you rather I not?" Kurt smirked.

"No!" Blaine may have said a bit to quickly but then shook it off.

"Anyway, I forgot to tell you that I ran in to Sebastian last week." Blaine said randomly.

Kurt nearly dropped the pan he was holding. "What?"

"You heard me. Sebastian, I ran in to him..." Blaine confirmed.

"Wha- why is he here?" Kurt said through clenched teeth.

"Kurt, you look like your going to chop my head off." Blaine then smiled. "Are you... jealous?"

Kurt quickly snapped out of his imagination which was currently planning a way to kill Sebastian and make it look like an accident.

"What, jealous? Do I have a reason to be?" Kurt turned his head and frowned.

"Of course not." Blaine put his hands up in innocence. "But I know that look."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You didn't answer my question, what's he doing here?"

"He apparently got accepted in to NYU." Blaine said blankly.

"I don't want you to see him." Kurt said and he then realized he sounded like Burt.

Blaine laughed. "Don't worry, were not going to have play dates and paint each other's nails."

Kurt laughed. "Just making sure."

"Hmm, what about you and Adam? It's obvious he has a crush on you." Blaine said as Kurt dished him a plate and sat down.

Kurt was taken back by the question. "He does not."

Blaine stuck his tongue out. "Does to."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt challenged.

"Please Kurt, remember yesterday?" He then put on his sexy voice. "I love your shirt, the color brings out your beautiful eyes."

Kurt smirked. "Who's jealous now?"

"Oh please, why would I be jealous of him? I have you and he doesn't so he can get lost." Blaine then leaned across the table and planted a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"And that's why I love you." Kurt smiled and they continued having small conversations about nothing.

"Henry! Get out of there!" Kurt yelled from the bedroom a couple hours later. Henry was spotted in Kurt's shoe eating the inside.

Blaine took a picture on his phone.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded.

Blaine laughed. "I think it's cute!"

"Oh, that he ate my one hundred dollar pair of Doc Martin's?" Kurt scoffed.

Blaine picked up the little rabbit and held him like a baby. "Daddy Kurt's scaring you, isn't he?" He said in his pet voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"What's that Henry, you want Kurt to give you a hug?" Blaine pretended to talk to the rabbit.

"Oh no, no-" Kurt began but Blaine had already pulled him in for a group hug.

"Awww, I can just feel the love!" Blaine squealed.

"Your silly." Kurt then kissed Blaine on the lips.

Yep, this was their family. Kurt, Blaine, and even little Henry, can you feel the love?

* * *

**A/N:**

**So this was a fluffy filler because I lacked inspiration. But I promise the next chapter will be exciting!**

**Song:**

**Boyfriend- Justin Bieber**

**Please Review! °·°**


	25. Date Night, Memories, and Question

**A/N:**

**So how bout that Glee (SPOILAR ALERT)? I'm going to rage on about it so feel free to skip. I don't really understand why Glee feels the need to ruin Blaine's character when he was perfectly inspirational in season two. Now he kind of acts like a dick which is not what I want since I love Blaine! And what the hell are the new cast members for? They just sit in the background and nod and look happy. Might as well just keep the original cast. Rachel was a bit to self centered in this one for me and the highlight of the episode was I Believe In a Thing Called Love with Starchild and Kurt (why is he always making food?). And that stripper pole! Amen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its lovely characters.**

**Warning: Emotional shit is coming your way.**

* * *

"It's date night Blaine! You seriously can't take time off work for this one night for us?" Kurt asked with a hint of disbelief in his tone.

Blaine sighed into his cellphone that he was talking to Kurt on. "I know honey, but-"

"Do not honey me, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt yelled into the phone and hung up.

"Kurt? Ku-" He sighed and put his phone down.

Tonight was date night for the two, every month they get together and do something special. Its been happening for lots of years. Kurt was highly confused on to why Blaine canceled, that seems very un-Blaineish. Especially because Blaine's a romantic one.

Blaine didn't want to lie, he really didn't but some things were ment to be kept a secret. Like his surprise for Kurt. It was Blaine's turn to plan date night and he was going to do a good damn job at it. He really wasn't starting it off to well but he had to lie so he could surprise him. Blaine knew that if Kurt thought he was going to stay at work later then usual then Kurt would. Something about being board. Blaine needed that time so he could set up the apartment. They're broke, so Blaine couldn't really find the money for a fancy restaurant. He figured why not and used his tip money to make an extra special dinner. Now he just had to make sure Kurt wouldn't be to pissed.

So now Blaine's day consists of running to every store to make sure this night was perfect.

"Flowers, check. Candles, check." Blaine mumbled to himself. Next was food.

Blaine walked through the streets of New York City for a bit until he saw a little market. Italian food is sexy, right? He quickly picked out things to make spaghetti with and ran to the cash register.

"Hello." A familiar voice said from the other end of the cash register. Blaine was to busy looking at his phone and putting his things on the counter to see where the voice was coming from.

"Hi." Blaine replied lamely and looked up to flash a smile but it soon turned in to a frown when he saw who it was.

"Sebastian, again? Are you stalking me or something?" Blaine rhetorically asked, crossing his arms on his chest and shifting so that all his weight was on one foot.

Sebastian snorted. "In case you haven't noticed, I work here. I would say it's vice versa."

"Uh, just please hurry. I have to be somewhere and I can't spend all my time talking to you." Blaine said.

"Ooh, burn. That's gonna leave a mark." The meerkat face then pretended to rub his arm.

"Whatever, why do you even work? Aren't you rich?" Blaine said like it was a bad thing.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I don't want my parents to pay for everything, besides, I might just like helping people. Paper or plastic?" He then asked.

"Uh, paper." Blaine replied quickly.

"Tree killer." Sebastian joked while handing the bags to Blaine.

"Envoirment killer." Blaine joked back referring to the plastic bags.

"Touche, well, I'll be seeing you around." Sebastian said almost to hopefully.

Blaine walked off with a shake of the hips just to mess with him and said, "Don't plan on it, stud."

That left Sebastian with his jaw open, watching him walk out the door.

"Damn." He practically sang, hopping over the counter to get a better look.

* * *

"I can't believe him, I mean, really Rachel?" Kurt talked into his cellphone. He needed to talk to someone about his frustrations or he would blow up... literally.

"I totally agree with you, but Blaine doesn't seem like the type to-" Rachel began.

Kurt cut her off. "That's why it's so weird."

"Maybe he just wants to surprise you or something." Rachel said.

"Maybe," Kurt said unconvinced.

"Listen, Rach, I got to go. I'll see you later." Kurt said judging by the frantic tapping that Sophia was doing on his shoulder.

"Kay, bye Kurt." Rachel replied.

"Boy problems?" Sophia asked.

"Always." Kurt said.

"In that case, be my guest and call whoever you want. Your supposed to be at home anyway." She said putting her hands up in surrender.

Suddenly, Kurt liked Sophia a lot more.

* * *

Blaine was at home freaking out. It was hard enough attempting to dodge a harassing Santana on his way across the street. He had a little run in with Rachel when he came in and practically begged her to not run her mouth to Kurt. So now he was here, desperately trying to cook the food with out burning it.

His phone began ringing and he answered and balanced it between his shoulder and chin. "Hey Rachel, I'm a bit busy at the moment,"

"Blaine, listen. Kurt's on his way up." Rachel said in a panicky voice.

"Wha- can you try to distract him?" Blaine asked frantically.

"Uh, let me see, hold on." He then heard Rachel yelling to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt! Do you wanna see my Barbra Streisand collection?"

Blaine then heard a groan and then Kurt's voice. "Uh, again? I'd rather listen to Brittany talk about the anatomy of a female body then hear about your crush on Barbra. Not kidding!"

Rachel huffed. "I'll have you know that-"

"Rachel! Focus." Blaine said into his phone.

"Oh, right." _Think Rachel, think._

"Can you help me pick out a dress for my audition?" Rachel asked already knowing good and well what her outfit was.

"Of course I can help you with your fashion crisis. But I swear if you show me the Barbra-"

"Bye!" Rachel yelled in the phone and hung up.

_Great, _that bought him a good hour.

He quickly finished the dinner with only a couple flakes of black which he picked out. He then went outside to the balcony and set up a picnic blanket. He put the food on it and a vase with a single rose from the bouquet he bought Kurt in it. Blaine set the candles up and had some romantic music playing in the background. He quickly got dressed in his nice suit and placed flower peddles leading outside at the door and turned the lights off so the vanilla scented candles were glowing. This was it.

He then heard the door open and a gasp.

"Blaine? You better of done this because if there's a robber in here-" He then stopped talking as he saw the balcony setup.

"Oh Blaine," He gasped in surprise and ran over to kiss him.

"I would never forget about our date night." Blaine smiled.

Kurt looked like he was going to cry. "Your such a bastard, I was so pissed at you but your so amazing. I love you so much."

Blaine laughed. "Not the name I hoped to be called but I'll take it."

Kurt playfully hit Blaine in the chest and sat down on the pillow.

"So you cooked?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Kurt, it's not like I hoodwinked you. Try it." Blaine then held out a fork of it to Kurt.

Kurt took the bite and was suprised.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, have you been able to cook this whole time?" Kurt questioned.

"No, if me burning a poptart yesterday is any indicator I'm gonna go out on the limb and say I got lucky." Kurt laughed and Blaine joined in.

"Ooh, I got you this." Blaine then pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind him and handed them to Kurt. They were red and white roses and were beautiful.

Kurt took them and sniffed them. He then leaned over and kissed Blaine on the lips.

"Now I feel rotten since I didn't get anything for you." He stuck out his bottom lip.

"You gave me the gift of your love." Blaine smirked, knowing how cheesy that sounded.

Kurt chuckled. "Your unbelievably romantic, you know that?"

"Oh Kurt, I've known that ever since I laid eye's on you." Blaine said in a Romeo voice.

Kurt laughed. He then spotted the bottle of wine sitting in the middle of the makeshift table.

"Red wine? Fancy pants." He joked and reached for it.

Blaine then stilled his hand and took it. Pouring it in the two glasses.

"Tonight is about you Kurt. Don't lift a finger." Blaine said softly.

He then clinked his glass with his fork. "I'd like to propose a toast."

"Uh, Blaine. There's only two of us so that's not really necessary-"

"Don't ruin this for me." Blaine whispered jokingly and continued.

"A toast to Kurt Hummel and our beautiful life together. Hopefully there will be many more years." Blaine then clinked his glass with Kurt's.

"I'll toast to that." Kurt said with a smile.

They finished there meal and Blaine quickly swept the dishes up and put them in the dishwasher. He went back out to Kurt with a gift in hand.

"Presents too?" Kurt sighed jokingly.

Blaine came over and sat down. "Yes, presents. Now be quiet and enjoy."

Kurt laughed and took the gift in hand. He opened it and looked inside.

He pulled out what looked to be a photo album and opened it. He went through the pages and admired them. Some of the pages included a receipt for Kurt's coffee order at The Lima Bean, letters that read 'Courage', a picture of the two and the Glee Club, a picture of Sue breaking there kiss apart, and the most recent one, Kurt and Blaine at the zoo with the dolphins.

"Blaine... this is beautiful." Kurt looked like he was going to cry again as Blaine pulled him in for a big kiss.

"Kurt, I have really loved you since I was that little curly headed boy with the power rangers," That caused Kurt to laugh a watery laugh. "And I made this album I guess to show you how much you mean to me, all the memories we shared together I tried to document somehow. I just never want to forget. Our relationship is forever and I feel like I could spend the rest of my life with you until I'm wrinkly and old."

Blaine didn't know why he did it. It could have been the emotion of everything, the way the moon was shining on Kurt's lovely face, or how he felt at this very moment. But he did.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, with you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know, I'm evil! Well I hope you liked this chapter so if you will excuse me, I'm going to watch re-runs of Glee season one and see how much its changed. Lol.**

**Please Review!**


	26. Yes, Fiancé, and Last Name's

**A/N:**

**I figured out that I get more views when I wait to post longer... weird, I guess I can't complain considering I have over 11,000 views. Thanks ladies and gays.(Joking xD)**

**Disclaimer: I still have not accomplished my goal of owning Glee and its characters. I'm trying people!**

**Warning: Flufferooni, maybe some cussing.**

* * *

_"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"_

Kurt was in tears before he even finished the speech. His hand clamped over his mouth the moment he heard Elizabeth and the moment he heard marry, he's knees went weak and nearly fainted. Blaine literally had to steady him. Kurt didn't even have time to think about the consequences before yelling out an answer.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Kurt practically squealed as he jumped (literally) into Blaine's arms.

Blaine was in tears as well, happy tears of course. This was all so sudden, he hadn't known he was proposing until the words came out. He was as suprised as Kurt about it. He hadn't even bought a ring to give him, but wait... there could be one thing.

"I'll be right back." Blaine said and gave Kurt a peck on the cheek before running to their bedroom.

Once he was in the bedroom he looked around trying to find the right box he knew the item he was looking for was in. As soon as he spotted it he grabbed it and basically tour it open.

He looked at the contents in the box. Their was a lot of tissue paper covering the very special item that he had to dig around in before he got to the priced possession.

It was a ring, his grandmother's ring to be exact. The ring was her engagement ring before she had passed away, she left it in Blaine's possession instead of it being buried with her. Blaine had accepted it. It used to have a big expensive diamond on it before she had it redone after the death of her husband. It was now I simple but elegant gold band with a vine design engraved in it. Blaine knew it was expensive and beautiful he just hoped it would fit Kurt, Blaine's grandmother was a small woman after all.

Blaine retreated back to the balcony and saw that Kurt was in the exact same spot he was when he left, as if someone had frozen him. Blaine slowly approached him and knelt down a second time.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you except my ring of engagement?"

"Yes!" Kurt yelled for a second time that night, he then allowed Blaine to grab his hand and place the ring on before looking at it.

He looked closely and it was beautiful, it was just a tiny bit tight but that could be fixed and it wasn't uncomfortably tight. The color and design was stunning but he could tell it had been a women's engagement ring at one point. That couldn't bother him less, after all, there is no gender on fashion.

Blaine smiled the hardest he had in his life and kissed Kurt with as much passion he could give. Kurt melted in to the kiss and soon the two were cradling each other on the floor.

It was only the next morning that what the two had just agreed to had settled in. Not that either one had a doubt on what they had agreed to but it was more what people were going to say. They knew it shouldn't matter but unfortunately, it does. They were nineteen for God's sake! What would their parents think? We're they even ready for this commitment? They had only been living with each other for less than a year and marriage? That was a scary word.

Kurt looked at his ring in the haze of the morning sunlight. He then looked at Blaine, he was lying down clutching the air where Kurt used to be. His curly locks messed up and the light shining off his bare chest made him look like an angel. It was the right decision.

Blaine woke up and looked up and saw Kurt staring at him. His _fiancé. _Blaine liked the way that sounded on his tongue, _fiancé._

"What are you staring at?" Blaine teased with a smile.

"You." Kurt replied simply watching Blaine stretch.

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand, kissing the ring there.

"Can we just stay in bed all day?" Kurt asked.

"Of course."

They curled up to each other and sat there in silence for a good two minutes before there was a loud noise from the door. Santana, Brittany, and Rachel then appeared in their doorway. Blaine grabbed the blanket and pulled it up more to cover themselves.

"Oh my God! Get out!" Kurt yelled at the obnoxious girls.

"Oh relax Hummel! It's not anything I haven't seen." She made a move to sit down but Blaine gave her a death look and pointed to the door.

"Fine, you have two minutes." Santana said irritated and the girl's waited in the living room.

Kurt groaned as soon as they shut the door. "Remind me why we live here again?"

"Because you love us!" They heard Brittany yell from outside the door.

Blaine laughed and the two quickly got dressed in sweat pants and t-shirts, it couldn't be more then nine in the morning. They went out to the living room to see what the girls were there to pester them about.

"Oh, the wonder twins have finally arrived." Santana teased from the chair she was sitting in.

"And what brings you here at such and early time my sweet jumping bean." Kurt said with a bitch glare. He was having such a great morning until the three had interrupted it.

"Woah Hummel, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Wait, I know, you two were up all night sucking face and doing God knows what." Santana said casually. "We had to practically haul out, I even cleared the building last night, I knew it was your little 'date night' which I assume by the amount of shit hobbit over here lugged over, is code for getting laid night."

Kurt and Blaine's cheeks went a bit pink.

"Okay, enough Santana. Let's just ask them about it." Rachel's failed attempt at whispering the last part out caused the two boys to hear.

"Ask us what?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"Nice job Rach," Santana sighed.

"That you two are getting married!" Brittany yelled with excitement.

Kurt reflexively put his left hand behind his back.

"Brittany, what did I say?" Santana scolded.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it. My dolphins are getting married!" Brittany squealed and her eyes lit up.

Kurt and Blaine snapped back into reality about a minute later and looked confused.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Kurt questioned.

The girls didn't answer but instead looked at each other.

"Were you… spying on us?" Blaine smirked in amusement.

The girls made a break for the exit but both Blaine and Kurt blocked it.

"You can't be serious. Did you?" Kurt asked.

Rachel sighed. "I went over to Santana's house and Brittany was there to so we had a couple drinks and talked. We saw you to across the street on your balcony and we wanted to take a picture because you two looked so cute-"

Brittany joined in. "Santana zoomed in to get a better picture on her phone and we saw you on one knee."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a moment.

"You guys are such perverts." Kurt smirked.

"How does that make us pervs? Just forget about it, we wanted to make sure it was true and judging by the insanely expensive ring on your finger it is." Santana said.

Blaine and Kurt parted from the door so the girls could leave.

"Okay, so there you have it. We are engaged, now if you would be so kind. Leave." Kurt said.

Santana rolled her eyes from the other side of the door.

"Didn't you get enough last night?"

Blaine laughed. "Have a good day Santana." He then shut the door and locked it.

"And don't pick our lock!" Kurt yelled to them and they headed back to the bedroom.

"Now if we could continue our earlier plans it would be nice." Blaine said gesturing to the bed.

Kurt took Blaine's hand. "I would be delighted to."

* * *

It was two months into their engagement and it was stressful. Kurt was already planning for the wedding although they agreed they wanted it to be in the winter which wouldn't be for a good eight months. Kurt was still his organized self and had a huge binder that had all the categories they needed to make the wedding a success. There was venue, reception, entertainment, catering, decoration, invitations, guest list, seating, and more. Blaine just kind of stayed to the side and let Kurt be a groomszilla. Kurt usually would limit the options down to four and Blaine would choose from them. It was a bit sad, Blaine would even admit but he knew nothing about most of the things. Like, who even cares about the seating? Why can't everyone just choose where they want to sit? But no, instead Kurt ran through the list and would say things like, "Uncle Pete can't sit next to Carol, they have an awkward past." There for, Blaine let Kurt do his thing.

The worst thing about it all was the money part. Blaine didn't want to have his parents pay for it so he decided to bust into his bank account. His grandpa had left him half of his fortune when he died saying it was for when he found the time right to spend it. He really contemplated on spending it or not but knew the time was right. He knew most kids would be overwhelmed by that amount of money and it would go to there head and they would blow it all on a jet plane and a seven story house, but Blaine was responsible and hadn't spent a penny of it since he had received it at the age of fourteen. His father and grandparents were very wealthy people because of their jobs. Richard, his grandfather had been the CEO of a major law company. When he died, he left the job in Paul's hands and Blaine was supposed to take over when Paul no longer could. Guess that ship sank…

So basically Blaine was spoiling Kurt and allowing him to spend as much money as he wanted. Great future husband, right?

"So here is the other one I was talking about and... BLAINE!" Kurt yelled at him because he wasn't paying attention.

Blaine shook his head and looked at what Kurt was pointing at. "Uh, yeah. I like that one."

Kurt was satisfied enough with that answer so he moved on. "Great choice, that was mine to."

Blaine just started laughing out of the blue and Kurt gave him a 'don't shit me Anderson' look.

"Why are you laughing? This is serious. Serious time Blaine!" That just caused Blaine to laugh louder.

Kurt huffed. "Fine, laugh all you want but I just want to let you know that the couch is going to have a friend tonight." He gathered all his stuff and got ready to leave.

Blaine gently gripped his arm. "I'm laughing because you are just so cute."

"Are you high?" Kurt asked with a confused look on his face.

"High on my love for you." Blaine replied cheesily.

Kurt gave Blaine a look.

"Had to do it." Blaine said putting his hands up in surrender.

"No but seriously, you are so cute with this whole planning stuff and you just need to take a breather." Blaine said, pulling Kurt into a hug.

Kurt sighed. "I just want everything to be perfect…"

Blaine stroked Kurt's hair while holding him. "I know, and it will be. I don't care about the invitations or the flowers or food, I just care about you. And if your there, everything will be perfect."

Blaine pulled away from the hug so he could look Kurt in the eye's.

"Your talented, beautiful, and amazing. I know this is going to be the wedding of the year." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the mouth.

He pulled away after a moment. "You know how to make everything better Blaine Anderson."

"I try." Blaine smiled.

They just stood their and hugged for a moment before Kurt spoke again.

"How are we going to do the last name thing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was taken aback by the question. "Um- Kurt, that's a serious question."

"I know."

"Well what do you think?"

"I think I want to take your name." Kurt smiled.

Blaine thought for a moment but shook his head no. "I think we should hyphenate."

Kurt looked at him in surprise. "Wouldn't that be a bit much to write?"

Blaine sighed. "I just don't think the Anderson name is all it's cut out to be. My father was an Anderson and I don't think you want to have that title."

"I just really want people to know who I'm married to." Kurt looked at his feet.

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine said gently and Kurt obeyed.

"I will do that if you really want it. I'll even take Hummel if that would make you happy." Blaine once again let Kurt decide.

"No, I want you to get a say in this. This is serious and I think we should both decide." Blaine nodded his head in an understanding way.

Kurt continued. "So if we hyphenated then it would be either Anderson-Hummel or Hummel-Anderson. I honestly don't like the sound of them to much."

"I guess your right, they both sound like a name of some store." Blaine sighed.

"So that leaves us with Blaine Hummel, or Kurt Anderson." Kurt reasoned.

Blaine put a hand to his face and closed his eyes.

"I think we need to think about it."

"I love you." Kurt said randomly. He hugged Blaine from behind and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Love you too." Blaine said before he felt something fluffy on his cheek.

"What the-"

Kurt ran off with Henry in his hands.

"Don't leave him on the floor!" Kurt smirked and ran in the bedroom.

Blaine smiled and went to chase him.

His Kurt, no, his fiancé.

* * *

**A/N:**

**How'd you like it? I need y'all to tell my which last name they should take, Hummel or Anderson?**

**Until next time my gleekers!**


	27. Adults, Mom?, Keep Holding On

**A/N:**

**Time for the weekly Glee rage on! SPOILER ALERT! So this episode was cute and I liked it, however, I don't really understand why the plot keeps being changed. It was just like boom Emma shows up out of the blue and everyone's baby crazy, and then there was Demi Lovato. And what was the point in the nurse Sam was "dating"? But I guess that's just Glee. The highlight of the episode was Blaine, Tina, and Sam doing there Don't You Forget About Me song with the lock in thing. And the boob fondling, lol! ****What are your thoughts on the episode?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Language**

* * *

_Anderson-Hummel._

The name Kurt and Blaine had chosen was Anderson-Hummel. After much debate and arguments they had decided it was just best to keep both names, it made sense if you thought about it. Their family's still didn't know about the engagement only Rachel, Santana, and Brittany. The three girls had thought for sure they would take the Anderson name and Santana said quote, "I thought Kurt was the bitch in the relationship." Kurt had given her a simple but elegant flip of the finger. She then went on with a bunch of gay jokes and Blaine had to literally throw her out of the house (in a nice way of course). They both knew it was a bit much to write and it was quite a mouth full but they couldn't love it more. They had even repeated there names in the mirror, _Blaine Anderson-Hummel and Kurt Anderson-Hummel. _Beautiful.

The two felt that they needed a break from reality as they started fighting over the simple things like leaving a dish in the sink, or moving something without telling the other. It was getting a bit out of hand just like their situation; they were at the end of freshman year in college, had jobs, has to support a house hold, and were engaged! It was safe to say they were biting off more than they could chew. Who knew being an adult could be so hard?

"Blaine, it's time to tell our parents." Kurt said. The two were sitting on their couch looking at places to get married at.

Blaine froze, "I don't know."

"Why? Are you ashamed of me or something?" Kurt's face looked hurt.

"No! Of course not I just... I never asked your dad if I could propose to you." Blaine then looked down at his hands.

Kurt started laughing, "That's what your worried about? Your so formal..."

"Hey, I'm serious!" Blaine argued.

"Out of all the things you could be worried about it's you not asking my dad yet? If I were you I'd be more scared of my dad and his gun than that..." Kurt muttered out the last part.

"Way to make me feel better." Blaine said with a roll of his eyes.

Kurt hugged Blaine. "Aww, I'm just joking with you babe."

Blaine began to pout. "It wasn't very funny."

Kurt kissed his bottom lip that was pouted out. "Don't be that way, Blainers. If you survived this long I'm sure you'll be fine." He joked.

Blaine just groaned and Kurt laughed.

"What about your parents? I have to hear from them too." Blaine then began to laugh.

"See! Your laughing at me now." Kurt whined.

"That's because my mom and step dad aren't scary." Blaine said with a very obvious hint to his voice.

Kurt sighed. "I'll be the judge of that."

"Can we stop talking about parents?" Blaine asked.

"Fine, but we're calling them tonight." Kurt pointed his finger to emphasize the command.

Blaine sighed, "Fiinnneee..."

"Anyway, it's time for work so get up!" Kurt yelled and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

Blaine groaned. "You always get the shower first!"

Kurt smirked and peeked his head out from the bathroom door. "You could always join me."

Blaine went over to the bathroom door an leaned against it. "Really?"

Kurt slammed the door in his face. "Nope! Call this payback for last night when you were in the bathroom for hours and wouldn't let me in!"

"Your so mean!"

"You love me!"

Blaine sighed. "Every time."

* * *

"Blaine, we have a special request for you!" Max yelled him from the kitchen.

"Okay, who?" Blaine questioned.

"Hell if I know, there at table six!"

Blaine went over to the table and put on a smile.

"What song will I be singing for you to- mom? Dale? What are you two doing here?" Blaine asked frantically not sure if it was a good or bad thing.

Alyssa smiled. "We're here to see our baby!"

Blaine looked around. "I'm not sure who your referring to but-"

"Aww, come one Blaine! You'll always be my baby." His mother said and pinched his cheek.

"Okay, that's weird." Blaine said with a smile and hugged his mom. He gave Dale a hug too which still felt a bit odd.

"So how long are you two in town?" Blaine asked.

"We actually came here for my work, we'll be here for about four days." Dale informed him.

"Great, well you guys can stay at my apartment. Kurt and I can just sleep on the pull out couch and you two can have the bed-" He began.

Alyssa interrupted, "Always the gentleman, no we're fine. We have a hotel actually."

"Cool, well you guys should come over tonight."

"Oh, actually we can't honey. We're going to see a show but we can come tomorrow." Alyssa said.

"Sounds good, Kurt and I will make dinner and stuff for tomorrow night. How about fiveish?" Blaine asked.

"Glad to hear your still with him, and that's fine." Dale smiled.

"Good, well I got to get back to work now-" Blaine pointed behind himself and was about to walk off.

"Wait! We do get to hear a song, right? I didn't pay for nothing." Alyssa smiled Blaine's same smile.

Blaine laughed. "You didn't have to pay to hear me sing. It's free for you!" Blaine hugged his mom from the chair she was sitting in.

"Well we want the whole Blaine Anderson experience, don't we now?" Alyssa turned around and touched the tip of his nose.

"Alright, what song would you like to hear?"

Alyssa whispered it in his ear and Blaine smiled.

"Of course."

Blaine knew the song well, it was the one she used to always sing to him when he was sad about something or things with his dad were really bad. She would just come in at night, hold him, and sing.

He made his way up to the stage and grabbed the microphone off the stand.

"Hello everyone," Everyone automatically went silent for their favorite performer. "I have a song I will be singing for my mom, she means a lot to me and this is a song she used to sing to me when times were rough. I hope you enjoy." Blaine smiled and then began the intro to the song on the piano.

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go you know I won't give in_

Blaine kept playing the piano while looking towards his mom and she was smiling a very big smile.

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

Blaine then had someone take over the piano. He hopped off the stage gracefully and went to his mom and step dad's table and sang the words directly to her.

_So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear _

_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

Blaine's mom began to cry and Blaine put an arm around her while singing the true words.

_'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it cones to the truth so_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Yeah, we'll make it through_

He finished the song and everybody applauded him, this was truly one of his best performances. The emotion and truthfulness of the song made it so much better, not to mention the acoustic version of it was so much more beautiful.

"That was beautiful Blaine!" Alyssa stood up and threw her arms around her son.

Blaine smiled, "I learned from the best."

"Oh please, I can't sing a tad." Alyssa pulled away and sat back down.

"Your an amazing singer Blaine, have you ever thought about doing that as a profession?" Dale asked.

"I thought about it but than I thought about kids, I would love to teach them the beautiful art of music."

"I get it, I used to want to teach. Not music of course, I can't sing if my life depended on it." He laughed.

"Anway, just know you have some options, if the teaching thing doesn't work out I would be happy to help you start up." Dale offered. He was the owner of a major recording studio in many places. For instance, New York. That was why he was there in the first place.

"Thanks, I will if I change my mind." Blaine said. "I have to get back to work though, I'll see you tomorrow." He said his goodbyes and walked back to finish his work.

About two hours later he was back at home and was met with Kurt. As soon as he walked in the door, Kurt gave him a peck on the lips and hugged him.

"Why are you so lovey?" Blaine smirked.

"Because I love you! I feel kind of bad about this morning so I decided to make it up to you." Kurt smiled and then motioned for Blaine to come to the bathroom. There was a bubble bath drawn and some wine sitting on the edge of the tub.

"How nice." Blaine said against Kurt's lips.

"I know, now get your butt in there." Kurt then pulled off his silk robe and sat against the back of the tub.

Blaine stripped his clothes and got in, he leaned against Kurt's chest. Kurt rubbed soap into Blaine's back.

"So how was your day?" Kurt asked.

"Mmm, my parents actually came to my work."

Kurt looked suprised. "Really? Why we're they there?"

"Dale had some things to do down here so they decided to visit me. They're actually coming over tomorrow night." Blaine said.

"Blaine, you know we're going to have to tell them, right?" Kurt told him.

"Yes. And we will, but I would like to finish this bath with my lovely fiancé without talking about my parents." Blaine said and turned around to give Kurt a kiss.

Kurt returned the kiss. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Is everything perfect? The food is there, the flowers aren't dead, Henry's in his cage, the-" Kurt began listing things off.

Blaine interrupted. "Woah, woah, stop stressing out. Everything's perfect! Now, we have to answer the door and remember, it's just my mom and step dad. Nothing to stress about!" Blaine comforted.

"Mmhmm, I'll remember this when it's your turn." Kurt said and then they went to answer the door.

"Hi! Kurt, pleasure to see you like always." Alyssa said and came in. She hugged Kurt and then Blaine.

"You too, Alyssa." Kurt said. He had learned not to call her Mrs. Anderson; for one, she doesn't like the name Anderson anymore, two, they had known each other for over half of his life. It seemed a bit silly too.

"Hello again Kurt," Dale smiled and shook his hand.

"Hello."

"Kurt, shall we show them to the table?" Blaine asked.

"Of course." Kurt then lead the way and they all sat down. Kurt and Blaine on one end of the table, hands clasped and Alyssa and Dale on the other.

Kurt had made chicken breast with asparagus and mashed potatoes. The table was perfectly styled with the plates and napkins set at a perfect angle. Yes it was a bit OCD, but could you blame him?

"This looks delicious, Kurt." Alyssa commented.

"Thanks," Kurt said. They sat in a bit of an awkward silence for a bit before Alyssa began talking again.

"How's school going?"

"Good actually, it's a bit much with working in between hours but we manage it." Kurt said.

"Good to hear, and who is that little guy?" Alyssa asked pointing to the half covered bunny cage in the corner of the room.

"That's Henry, we got him from the zoo when Kurt couldn't stand for him to get eaten." Blaine teased.

"He's cute!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Wow, her and Brittany." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

After a bit of light talk Kurt gave Blaine a look that told him 'if you don't tell them I will'. Blaine sighed and then began.

"Um, mom, Dale. Kurt and I have something important to tell you..."He got out and grasped Kurt's hand extra tight.

"Yes?" Dale asked.

"We…Well, we're engaged!" He finally got out in a rush.

Alyssa dropped her fork. "What?"

Kurt frowned. "We… we're engaged."

"Wow, this is just so sudden!" Alyssa said.

"Are you mad?" Blaine questioned.

"No, I'm happy! I'm so happy for you!" She replied. "But you're so young."

Dale just sat quietly.

"Can I see the ring?" Alyssa asked.

Kurt smiled and reached his left hand over the table. Alyssa grabbed it gently and examined it.

"It's your grandmas isn't it?" She asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded. Alyssa got up and he thought she was going to leave, instead she enveloped the two in a huge hug.

"I knew you two would. I secretly always hoped so because you make my son so happy, you may be young and people may have stuff to say about it but you two's love is bigger then most couples. I support you both and look forward to walking you down the aisle, Blaine." She winked.

Blaine and Kurt smiled.

One set of parents down, another one to go.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I decided whoever is the 100th reviewer gets to pick the chapter and what it's about!**

**Song: Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne**

**Review!**

**See ya! **


	28. Nervous?, Maid Of Honor, and Dresses

**A/N:**

**Hey peeps! I just wanted to let y'all know that my next fic is a bad boy one and I am getting the chapters ready for when this one is done. This story is a bit longer than I thought. I hope you all join me for my next story coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or anything involved, just my imagination. ¤.¤**

**Warning: Language**

* * *

A month later and Kurt had still not broke the news to his father and step mom. They both knew they had to send the save the date cards pretty soon which ment they needed to tell everyone. They couldn't just surprise them with the cards, that would ensure that everyone would chuck things at them or be angry for surprising them so sudden. Now that is was May and they would be getting out of school soon for summer beak they had more time to plan for their big day. Who was coming was easy to decide; of course the Glee Club, Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury, their parents and relatives, and friends of theirs. The one problem that they were having other than breaking the news to their family and friends was who would be Best Man/ Maid of Honor. There were just so many inspirational people they would love to showcase! There was also the problem with Blaine's biological father, would they invite him?

Of course not, that would be stupid, right? But I am still his son… But what is he goes all homophobic? Doesn't he deserve a chance to see his own sons wedding? No, he doesn't deserve to. If he wanted to be my father he would have not treated me like shit! All of these thoughts ran through Blaine's head countless times.

Kurt's input was simply, "Do you want him to come?"

_No,_ the answer was no.

"I just don't want you to feel obligated to invite him, if you want him there then I won't stop you. Just do what you feel right, I'll support you either way." Kurt reassured with a pat to Blaine's back.

Blaine's face stiffened. "I don't want him there…"

"Then it's settled."

Blaine put a finger up to tell him he wasn't finished. "But I do want to send him a save the date card to rub it in."

Kurt nodded his hand in an understanding way.

Yeah, they knew where Blaine's father's whereabouts are. They aren't totally blinded on to where he is, but they do know little. He apparently moved to Pennsylvania to 'start a new life' with his new wife, Juliana. Blaine was forced to meet up with him last year because his mom made a deal to let him check on him every one and a while. His father claimed to 'still care' but Blaine knew it was a loud of shit and that his mom had bribed him by telling him if he would see him once a year than she would leave him alone. Anyways, he had seen Julia and she was a good twenty years younger than his father. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on there. His father still hated his guts for what 'he did to the family' and wasn't afraid to let him know when he got drunk. The one weekend he comes his father gets drunk on both nights... His dad did try to bound when he was not drunk over a car but it usually ended in yelling.

His dad was such a dick…

Kurt suddenly snapped his fingers which brought Blaine out of his thought process. "Blaine, Blaine! Are you listening?" He gave him a stern look.

Blaine decided to ignore that and ask a different question. "When are you going to tell your parents?"

Kurt looked frightened by the sudden question. _Shit, it wasn't supposed to happen this early!_

"Later." He shrugged and turned back to his binder.

"Kurt." Blaine scolded, "You were so nagging on me to tell your parents. Your being a bit of a hypocrite now."

Kurt just continued looking down. He knew it was time but he was scared to be quite frank. Every time Blaine would ask about this sort of thing he would say something like "I'm waiting for the right time" or "Wouldn't it be better to tell them in person". It's unusual to see Kurt so nervous about things.

Blaine sighed and turned to look Kurt in the eye's. "Look, I get it. You're nervous-"

"What? Nervous? Come on Blaine-" Kurt interrupted.

"Kurt, your nervous. I get why and I know you'll be fine, please just tell them soon. And hey, you've endured much harder things than this. Must I remind you of high school?"

Kurt shook his head no and looked into Blaine's eyes. "Thanks, I'll tell them right now."

Blaine looked surprised. "Now?"

"Yep." Kurt grabbed his laptop and set up Skype. He wanted to tell them in person at least.

"Does your dad have Skype?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yeah, I got him one when I moved so we could see each other. He's kind of bad at it though." Kurt chuckled.

"Aren't all parents?" Blaine smirked.

The Skype was ringing indicating that they were connecting. Burt's face appeared on the screen and Kurt grasped Blaine's hand.

"Wait, how do you do this?" He heard his father say from the other end. "I can't see your faces- oh there you are!"

Kurt laughed. "Hi dad."

"Hi son, Blaine. You decided to talk to your old man?" Burt smiled. Taking off his signature baseball cap.

Kurt tensed and squeezed Blaine's hand harder. "Blaine and I actually have something to tell you."

Burt looked worried. "Wait, you only use that tone when you're scared or guilty about something. Did you steal something?"

Blaine laughed. "No Mr. Hummel. This is actually a happy thing."

"Oh no, I'm in for a surprise. Blaine doesn't use the Mr. Hummel unless he's trying to charm me." Burt said.

Kurt looked at Blaine and nodded. "Dad, can you get Carol?"

"Sure thing." Burt disappeared for a couple of minutes and returned with Carol.

"How are you doing boys?" Carol said. She was currently in her scrubs indicating she had just gotten home from her shift.

"Um, Blaine and I... we're engaged." Kurt said very fast and looked down.

"Did I hear that right?" Burt asked Carol. Carol was smiling and nodded to Burt.

"That's great boys!" Carol said.

Burt waited a minute to talk. "I'm happy for you two. Just answer a few things for me."

Kurt and Blaine nodded to say go ahead.

"You know getting married is a big commitment that means a lot. Trust, loyalty, friendship etcetera. When you marry someone your promising them your heart and soul, it's a big thing and I don't want you two to be in love with the idea of marriage instead of thinking about what it means."

"We are well aware of it. We know we're a bit young and maybe even naïve, but we love each other so much and want to take that step." Blaine said.

"I thought you'd say that. What do you say, Kurt?" Burt asked.

Kurt looked up at Burt's face from where he was in Lima Ohio on the screen.

"I would be honored to have Blaine as my husband," Wow, that word sounded good. "I know I may sound like I don't know what I'm doing but I knew in my heart that Blaine and I were going to be married at one point ever since that day behind the church." Kurt then looked at Blaine in the eye's. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine fought the urge to jump him with Burt staring at them but instead gave him a quick peck to the cheek.

"Okay, no need to get lovey dovey here." Burt joked. "I wish you both luck and I can't wait to walk you down that aisle Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Love you dad, love you Carol."

"Bye boys." Carol waved.

"Bye." Blaine and Kurt said simotanuolously.

Kurt shut his lap top and turned to Blaine.

"Not so bad was it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "Not nearly." Kurt's tone suddenly went deeper and lustful. "Now Blaine almost Anderson-Hummel, would you do me the honor of making out with me?"

Blaine smirked. "Well, Kurt almost Anderson-Hummel it would be my pleasure."

Kurt then fell back and Blaine was on top of him in an instant.

What a day…

* * *

"Rachel! You have to get the girls over here!" Kurt told Rachel frantically. They were in Rachel and Brittany's apartment and Santana was also there. It was six months until the wedding and Kurt needed his bridesmaids there! They all needed to go dress shopping so Kurt could order them. The only problem was that _Rachel _was supposed to tell all the girls to get here and she forgot.

"I totally forgot Kurt! I'll get them here in two days, I promise." Rachel vowed.

"Oh please Rachel, what makes you think they'll listen to you. I know for a fact that if you called me and told me to come over to New York in two days not only would I not come but I would take the opportunity to insult you on your many flaws. For one, you inability to remember things except for who Finn slept with and how many Grammy's Barbra Streisand has." Santana said from the couch, nail filer in hand.

"Eight." Rachel murmured.

"My point exactly, Lady Anderson-Hummel, you would see why it would be better to let me do this stuff. Also to let me be your maid of honor instead of her." Santana argued.

Rachel tried to make her stop talking but didn't get to it quick enough.

"Rachel's not my Maid of Honor- Rachel, did you tell her you were?" Kurt crossed his arms and gave her an evil stare.

"It may have slipped." Rachel squinted her face.

"I don't know who it's going to be or if it's a girl! This is why I don't want to tell anyone, they will all start fighting." Kurt sighed.

"I thought I was, since I'm better and more talented than everyone." Brittany said. She was sitting on a chair with her legs over the arm and her back on the seat part.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Santana, just get everyone here and we'll discuss this later."

"No problem Snow Queen." Santana saluted.

Kurt went out to his apartment and about seven hours later there was a knock. He opened the door to see a smirking Santana. Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina were standing there along with Rachel and Brittany.

"Is Blaine okay?" A puffy eyed Tina asked.

Kurt looked confused.

"Wha-" He began.

Blaine came out from the bedroom in sweatpants and a T-shirt.

"Am I what now?" He asked and then smiled at who was there.

"Hi-" He began.

Tina ran in and hugged him.

"Thank God." Tina sniffled.

"Santana, what did you tell them." Kurt asked with a hint of anger rising in his voice.

"I may have told them that Blaine was in a car wreck-" Santana explained.

"You what?! Santana that's serious, you probably scared the hell out of them." Blaine said patting a crying Tina's back.

Kurt sighed. "Okay, whatever."

Mercedes and Quinn gave Kurt and Blaine a hug and shot Santana an evil look.

"Sorry for Santana's rudeness but I'm glad you're all here. We have to go dress shopping tomorrow and I need your girls opinion on my tuxedo. Although Blaine demands me to see it, I won't let him." Kurt said and looked at Blaine.

Blaine put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'll just go get you all some soda while you gossip about me." He teased and went to the kitchen.

"So since we've established that Blaine's not dead, what's been going on boy? Is New York what you thought it would be?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt smiled. "I love it here and it's a dream come true being engaged and living with Blaine but I miss you girls so much. Sometimes I just need to clear my head and paint nails and watch Wicked with my girls." The girls smiled.

"You know we're just a phone call away." Quinn said.

Kurt shrugged. "I know, but it's just not the same."

"True." She agreed.

"You still have us." Brittany added.

Kurt smiled and all of them went in for a hug. Blaine came out with glasses of soda.

"Wow, hate to interrupt anything but bon appétit." Blaine put the tray down on the coffee table and left.

"I'm going to go hang out with my friends." Blaine teased and left.

They all laughed.

"Do you ever get tired of that?" Tina asked.

"Never."

* * *

"I think this one's perfect." Rachel said crossing her arms. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Kurt were at the bridal dress store. Rachel was of course being her (not pleasant) usual self.

After a lot of debate Kurt had decided to make Rachel his Maid of Honor meaning she gets a dress that's a bit different from the other girls. It may seem like they hate each other most the time but truth be told, they were always there for each other secretly. Like the time Kurt purposely blew his chance at a Defying Gravity solo just to make Rachel feel better about herself. Or when Rachel helped him out with the whole Chandler thing and saved him from possibly ending things with Blaine. And heck, they even came to New York City together!

"Rachel, no." Kurt scoffed.

"Why?" She pouted.

"Because that looks like something that came right out of a Children's Place catalogue. It has a flower on it bigger than your fat head which is saying something." Santana said while texting. She was bored out of her mind and currently in a pink dress that looked like it belonged on a stripper. Kurt had let them all choose a dress to see their ideas and see if he could make it work but boy was that a bad decision. It was like a rainbow of colors and designs.

Kurt sighed, "Okay, here's the deal. I'm going to choose the next dress for you all to try on and get something a bit different for Rachel. Do not get up and wander around." He shot a look to Brittany. "We've been dress shopping for five hours straight now and I'm determined to actually find something that works." He then got up and went to a section of the bridesmaid dresses section.

His wedding colors were icy blue and silver, and just a hint of mild gold. He didn't want to over do it but he couldn't do red and white. Those are typical colors for a winter wedding.

As he sifted through the many blue dresses an older woman tapped his shoulder.

"So you need some help? The groom's department is next door." She said.

"Um, no. I actually am looking for my bridesmaids dresses." Kurt replied concentrating hard on a dress he picked up.

Her face filled with understandment. "Sorry. What colors are you looking for?"

"An icy blue dress, maybe some silver. I don't want them to be super long but don't want them to come to high above the knee." Kurt informed.

"Okay, I'll be right back." The woman said and went to the back room.

About ten minutes later she emerged with six different dresses. All the blue color Kurt was looking for, some even had silver beads on them.

They went to where the girls were all sitting and she began talking.

"What I'm going to do is get all six of you into these dresses. Mr. Hummel will tell you which one he likes the best and hopefully you will all go home with a prize." She smiled and all the girls disappeared into the dressing rooms leaving Kurt sitting by himself in a chair in front of the little platform.

Minutes later the girls returned in a line and Kurt gasped.

"You all look so pretty!" He complemented. Some of the girl's were smiling in delight for their love of the dresses and some were frowning at their hatred for them.

Kurt looked at them all carefully.

"I look like a cupcake." Mercedes said.

"Come on, you do not." Santana replied.

Mercedes gave her a look. "Easy for you to say when you can make a potato sack look stylish."

Santana just crossed her arms.

"You look beautiful, Mercedes." Kurt reassured her.

"Thanks."

"I think that one is it." Kurt said after a while. His eyes were focused on the one Quinn was wearing; it was a blue A-line dress with a sweet heart neckline, the hem fell just above the knee and was complete with a silver sash. It was simple but elegant, just Kurt's style.

"You think or you know?" Tina asked.

Kurt smiled. "That's it."

All the girls shared their agreement. Mercedes liked it as well as it showcased her curves and didn't make her look like a cupcake. Kurt purchased five of them for $115 each and now it was time to choose Rachel's dress.

"Five dresses to choose from Kurt, think, think." Kurt mumbled to himself.

"That one is pretty." Kurt said pointing to Santana's dress. It was a darker blue than the rest of them and flowed straight down that fell just below the knee, it was one sleeve that crossed over her chest. It had a silver headband that came with it also. Perfect.

Rachel (literally) squealed. "I love it, I love it!"

"Settle down Holly Hobbie, it's Hummel's decision." Santana said flatly.

"It's the one." Kurt smiled and ran to hug the girls.

They returned the hug and got changed into their regular clothes. Kurt paid for the $105 dress and they were on their way.

There was so much to do in such little time!

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I got this posted a bit late but I did it before Glee tonight! Ha!**

**Reviews would be nice! ¦)**

**Bye!**


	29. Groomszilla, Bachelor Parties, Friends

**A/N:**

**I have nothing to say about the last episode of Glee except that I cried a lot. Lol. And Blaine should have kicked the leader of Throat Explosions ass. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. Not happening...ever.**

**Warning: Language, Underage Drinking**

* * *

One week.

One week until everyone would be in their dresses and ties. Until all eyes would be on them walking down the aisle. Until Kurt and Blaine would become legally married. One week until they would be _married. _And boy did that word sound scary.

Kurt had been frantically running around and turning into a groomszilla the past month and was starting to scare everyone. He even made Tina cry (which wasn't very hard to do, but still). Blaine was going crazy too. Well not crazy exactly, but enough that people had noticed. But he of course hid his feelings a bit better than Kurt and that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Blaine should I choose the silver or blue bow tie?" Sam asked.

Blaine put his head in his hands. "Silver? No blue, Kurt's eyes are blue. But wouldn't it be better to do silver? Ah!"

Sam put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Okay, I'll just ask him."

Blaine's eyes snapped open and he pushed back. "No! He'll think I can't handle it which means I can't handle a commitment, or love, or children-" He rambled.

"Blaine! Chill..." Finn said as he stepped in.

"Why are you all yelling at me!" Blaine exclaimed and ran out of the store.

This was an example of Blaine's way of 'handling things'. But who said Kurt's was any better?

"No! I need the blue frosting lined up better, I am not running a circus here." Kurt practically barked at the poor cashier who had shown him his wedding cake sample.

"Sir, this is only a sample cake, we-" She began.

"I don't care if it is a damn trashcan cake, I want it right!" Santana had to literally drag him out of the store.

"Kurt, you need a break. Spa?" Rachel asked.

"I don't have time! I need to pick up the dresses and the center pieces and-" He listed off.

"You're coming whether you like it or not!" Rachel ordered him.

Kurt just mumbled something about supporting bridesmaids under his breath and reluctantly agreed. He knew he needed it.

So now the day was Saturday and it was exactly seven days until the big day. Seriously, exactly seven days. Kurt had count down to the minute and hour, that's just OCD for you.

* * *

"We're throwing a bachelor party." Santana stated.

The girls were all in Rachel and Brittany's apartment once again. Kurt had had everyone fly out to New York the night before for wedding rehearsal and the wedding. And now Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, and Quinn were arguing about this so called 'bachelor party'.

"But Kurt said he didn't want one." Tina intervened.

"Hummel doesn't know what he wants half the time. Not throwing a bachelor party for a wedding is like people going to a strip club just to drink. No, it's not satisfying is it?" Santana argued.

"Easy to say when you work at a strip club!" Rachel snickered.

"Can it hobbit, are you all in it or not?"

They all looked at each other and then Mercedes stood.

"I'm in." She walked over to Santana.

"Me too!" Brittany then walked over to Santana.

"Tina and I as well." Quinn said and the two walked over to her.

Rachel looked at them all in disappointment.

"This is your chance Barbra, you in or not?" Santana asked.

Rachel crossed her arms and reluctantly walked over. "Fine! But if Kurt gets angry about it it's your head."

Santana laughed. "Well, I mean Kurt's in to guys and stuff. I'm not sure he would want head from-"

"You know what I ment!" She huffed.

"Calm your tits I'm just messing around." Santana said, "Now, let's get serious. I have high expectations of this bachelor party. While you girl's were planning your dream ball gown I was planning my dream cocktail dress to wear to a bachelor party.

"Now I'm going to assign you all things. Tina, Quinn you're in charge of the venue, Mercedes and Rachel, you're in charge of the food. And Brittany and I will get the decorations and entertainment." She smirked evilly.

"Oh no boo, you better not do what I think you're-" Mercedes began.

Santana put her finger up. "Oh boo yourself Destiny's Child. I'm in charge of this since Berry over here decided she wasn't going to be a good Maid of Honor."

Mercedes just sunk back into her chair and crossed her arms.

"Now everyone get up and form a circle." Santana instructed. They all reluctantly formed the circle.

"Put your hands in," They all did it, "on three 'We are the bitches'!"

They all cracked a smile, even Rachel.

"One, two, three!" Santana shouted.

"We are the bitches!" They said it all together and raised their hands in the air.

Pairing with Santana for anything was a bad idea. Pairing with Santana for a party was even worse, and pairing with Santana for a bachelor's party was a death sentence.

What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

"I just got off the phone with Santana, we're apparently throwing Kurt and Blaine a bachelor party." Puck informed everyone.

They were staying in Santana's apartment for now. The wedding was expensive enough as it is so Santana would stay at Rachel and Brittany's place while the boys stayed at hers. Santana had reluctantly agreed with much protest informing them that if they messed anything up she would chop all of their balls off in their sleep. Needless to say they were being extra careful.

"And she needs our help because?" Sam asked.

"Because we have to go and she needs me to get liquor." Puck said.

Finn perked up immediately. "Wait, we have to go to Kurt and Blaine's bachelor party? Isn't there going to be like... penis balloons and stuff?" His cheeks flushed a bit.

"Dude, I told Santana not to do all that stuff. It's going to be nice and innocent." Puck reassured

Artie wheeled in the room from the kitchen. "When have you ever known Santana to be innocent?"

Puck sighed. "Point taken."

"Guys, just suck it up. This is one of the last times we will all be here and together with them." Mike added.

Sam looked like a lightbulb went off in his head. "Wait, I have an idea. Hand me your phone Puck."

Puck handed Sam the phone with a questioning look. Sam dialed in a number and waited.

"No Noah, I don't want to sleep with you-" Santana said from the other end of the phone.

Sam cut her off. "No- it's Sam."

"Samuel Evans, and what is the honor to which my favorite white chocolate decided to call me?"

"Listen Santana, I think we should have two separate bachelor parties." Sam suggested.

"And why?" She asked.

"Well for one, that's how it usually goes in a normal wedding. Two, Blaine and Kurt have different tastes and three, if Finn see's a penis he will faint." Sam said into the phone. Finn gave him a look.

The line went dead for a moment while Santana thought. "You're smarter than I thought trouty mouth. I'll take Kurt you take Blaine."

Sam did a little yes to himself. "Alright, and Santana?"

"Hmm?"

"No strippers." He then hung up the phone before she said a snarky come back.

"It's a done deal, now we just need to come up with an awesome party for Blaine."

They all smiled and began planning it out.

Sam was a pretty good Best Man after all.

* * *

Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn all were frantically running around the place for three days. Santana insisted this party be perfect and the one "Rachel will never have". So she got into feisty Latina mode and bitched everyone around. And by everyone, she ment everyone. The guys were practically going into cardiac arrest from the stress that girl was putting on her.

"I thought bachelor parties are supposed to be fun." Finn mumbled to Puck who simply nodded. Finn was holding his arm from where Santana had just smacked it, she was yelling at him in Spanish and Finn had no clue about anything anymore.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled out not really knowing what he was apologizing for.

"That's what I thought." Santana said and walked away.

With the bachelor party being tonight they could not risk anything happening, Santana couldn't have Finn running his mouth about all the plans to Kurt and Blaine. She had just gotten there in time before everything would have sunk…

"Hey Finn, what's up?" Blaine asked as he walked into his and Kurt's apartment.

Finn was snooping through some drawers which automatically raised suspicions to Blaine.

"Oh! Um- nothing." He finished lamely and looked at his feet.

Blaine frowned and put some groceries down on the table.

"Is there a reason you were snooping through my draws?" He asked.

Finn looked like he was going to die. "No! I mean, yes, but… I don't know!"

Blaine came closer to Finn and looked at him in the eye's. "Finn, why were you looking through my stuff?"

Finn couldn't lie, but he had to or else Santana would cut his balls off so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I needed condoms!" He blurted out but imediently regretted it and his face went pink along with Blaine's.

"I- uh-" Blaine stuttered a bit taken back.

Santana burst into the room stopping the conversation effectively.

"Finn! Come here!" She barked and Finn obediently followed.

She brought Finn out and began yelling things at him in Spanish. Finn looked scared and Puck just stared at the flaming girl. She was yelling things like 'all I needed you to do was find on thing, idiot'. The normal. Finn was pretty sure she was going to blow up soon so he just yelled an apology. That seemed to shut her up, at least for now.

"Santana, calm down! We have to get Kurt now and you must have yourself regained by then." Mercedes tried.

She took a couple deep breaths. "Okay! I'm ready, show time girls!"

They went over the plan one more time before Santana and Quinn headed over to Blaine and Kurt's house. Quinn knocked on the door and Kurt answered.

They both forced tears to come out and Quinn began the script.

"Ku-Kurt, we ne-need you-" She began flawlessly.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Kurt asked alarmed.

"Ju-just come," Santana played along.

Kurt looked frightened and Blaine was coming out to see what was wrong.

"Hey, I can come." Blaine offered.

"N-no, Kurt." Santana fake sobbed.

Blaine looked slightly hurt but got over it.

"Alright I'm coming." Kurt said concerned and the girl's led him to a cab.

If it was one thing Santana, Quinn, and every girl in the world knew, it was that guys hated girls crying. It was frightening to them and Santana could practically smell Kurt's fear.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked frantically.

The girls just remained silent and tried to keep the ridiculously large smirk that was making its way to their faces hidden.

Kurt continued to ask what was going on until the cab stopped. At a club.

Quinn and Santana grabbed his arms and rushed him in the rented club before he had a chance to react.

"Surprise!" Rachel, Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes yelled at once.

Kurt cupped his hand on his mouth and looked around. Although he hadn't originally wanted a bachelor party, he would admit how cool this was. Just his bridesmaids and a bartender were there along with him which indicated they had privately rented it out. There was a karaoke area near the dance floor and the space wasn't overly large. It was perfect.

They all looked at Kurt and thought he was angry.

"L-look, we're sorry. It was Santana's idea!" Rachel pointed to Santana.

"Shut it power puff! You were just as apart of this as I was so-" Santana began to argue with her.

"I love it! I love you girls so much!" Kurt squealed and hugged all his friends.

All of them gave a relieved look and the party started.

**Blaine's Party**

Blaine ran as fast as he could across the street to Santana's apartment. He would figure out what happened. He ran up the stairs and didn't even bother to knock the door, instead he just burst in.

"Guys what happened to Santana and Quinn- guys?" He looked around the apartment and found no one.

"Sam!? Puck!? Finn!? Artie!? Mike!?" He called out into the apartment. He went into the kitchen and found a note.

_Blaine, we figured you would come looking for us after you found out what happened, please come to 118830 729th Street Court East. Hurry._

Blaine felt like he had just been punched in the gut. What had happened? And why weren't they telling him anything? They had brought Kurt along to.

What if someone kidnapped them? What if his 'friends' weren't who they seemed to be? What if- No, stop. No more 'what ifs' everything was probably just fine and this was some stupid prank. Right? Blaine wasn't going to sit around and wait though.

He didn't even bother hailing a cab and sprinted at full speed to the address, gaining more momentum as he went if that was possible. Track paid off…

Blaine didn't even notice he ran into a bar until he was there. He looked around frantically for any people and switched the lights on.

"Surprise!" Sam, Finn, Puck, Artie, and Mike yelled. They examined Blaine; rosy flushed cheeks, sweat trickling down his brow, disheveled clothing. Maybe they shouldn't have done this...

Blaine just stood there for a moment trying to process everything. They all got ready to apologize when they heard a laugh. Was Blaine laughing? He was.

"Oh my gosh! You guys scared me so bad. Turns out you're just throwing me a bachelor party." He said in between laughs.

"You're not pissed." Finn half stated.

"No, I secretly wanted a bachelors party but Kurt didn't so…" He trailed off and let it explain itself.

"Good cause we got a whole night planned! First, take this." Artie handed him a shot of whiskey.

They had taken many shots and drunken danced before they heard Puck yelling on the stage to be quiet. Once he got their attention he began.

"So Blaine, since this is one of your last night being free I thought I'd put a little something together." Puck smirked and a guy came in. He was shirtless and wearing skin-tight shorts. He was a very attractive man who looked to be in his early twenties, what was he doing here?

_Oh,_

_Shit._

_Damn._

_Fuck._

"Puck!" Sam scolded.

"It's alright, he was cheap." Puck continued to smirk.

"No! I said no strippers!" They whisper fought.

"I'm sorry I didn't hire you for the job Evans." Puck said.

Ouch, that one hurt.

Finn looked like he was going to die and was very uncomfortable.

Everyone just awkwardly stared at each other so Blaine spoke up.

He struggled to find the right words. "Uh, your, um… services won't be needed tonight."

"I'm paid to give a great show, I give a great show." The apparently Russian stripper (determined by his accent) informed.

"Who engaged?" He asked.

Blaine stiffened up, even if this was his bachelor party he wouldn't do this to Kurt.

"His." Blaine pointed to Finn who was sitting right next to him.

Finn looked like he was going to protest and Blaine leaned down to his ear.

"Please take the bullet for me, I'll do anything you want. I'll get you back together with Rachel and that's a guarantee." Blaine bargained.

"Dude, come on." Finn protested.

"I'll throw in thirty bucks and two boxes of girl scout cookies." Damn, he knew all of his weaknesses.

Finn groaned. "Fine! You better get me with Rachel and I want my stuff tomorrow!"

"You have my word." Blaine swore.

"Are we ready? I don't have all night." The Russian stripper said.

"Yep." Finn cracked.

"Okay, my name Red Rocket. I have red hair so it make sense, no?"

Finn was about to get up and go but Blaine held up a picture of Rachel. Finn groaned and closed his eyes.

Everyone was laughing and Mike even recorded it.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh a bit too.

**Kurt's Party**

"How many more songs is Rachel going to do?" Kurt groaned. Seriously, how many times did this damn girl sign up. She was currently on her fifth song in a row (not counting her two duets) and was still singing her heart out. Even the bartender was slumped over almost covering his ears.

"Okay, my next song will be Woman In Love by Barbra Streisand." Rachel announced and everyone groaned.

"Excuse me while I rip that microphone out of the wall. I think it needs to be put out of its misery." Santana said and got up from the bar.

Not only did she rip it out of the wall but she pulled a razor blade out of her hair and cut the cord in half.

The while room burst into applause.

"Santana! That was very rude- thank you everyone!" Rachel bowed for the crowd.

They weren't clapping for her perse but it was a start.

"Okay, now that we got that horrid sound out of our ears shall we have some dessert?" Santana suggested.

Everyone nodded so she put her hair blade back and went behind the bar to the mini fridge.

She grabbed the box and everyone gathered at a table. All the girls got their cameras ready as Santana place box directly in front of Kurt.

"We got this to show you the opportunity lives full of! You will be putting up with this for a while so-" Santana began.

"You didn't." Kurt shot her a look.

Santana flipped the box open and everyone took a picture of Kurt. His face was pink and he looked embarrassed.

It was a penis cake.

"I can't believe you guys!" Kurt yelled. He wasn't angry or anything, just surprised. And then he began laughing hysterically.

The girls laughed as well.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Tina said and handed Kurt a fork.

"Eat up, boo." Mercedes said with a smirk.

"Oh no. One, I can't eat all this. Two, no. Three, I'll barf and gain a million pounds." Kurt whined.

"You have to at least eat this part." Brittany said and pointed. Kurt blushed even more.

"Fine! One bite, and then you will all eat the rest." Kurt agreed.

He took the bite as quickly as possible nearly choking as he swallowed it.

"Someone's eager." Santana teased and Kurt gave her a look.

"Now eat!" Kurt said with a laugh and pushed the cake across the table.

Santana grabbed a fork and ate it casually out of the box.

"Mmm, been a long time since I've had this." Santana said.

"Santana!" Kurt scolded.

"What Hummel? I ment the cake." She said innocently.

Kurt rolled his eyes and took another bite of the cake.

It was good…

Kurt went outside to get some air and spotted Blaine across the street, he automatically ran to him.

"Hey stranger." Kurt smirked and hugged Blaine.

"Hey, I don't think we're supposed to see each other until the party is over." Blaine smiled and turned around to look at him in the eye's.

"What can I say, I'm a rule breaker." Kurt said in a teasing voice.

"Mhmm, well I might just have to teach you a lesson." Blaine joked and kissed Kurt on the lips.

"They should be a bit more secretive when planning. But I will say the way they got us here was good." Blaine said.

Kurt's smile grew even bigger. "I knew they were doing this anyway. We have great friends."

"We do." Blaine agreed.

"Kurt! Get your ass back in here and finish your penis cake!" Santana yelled from the bar.

"Yep, great friends." They both said at once.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the slow updates lately but with it being my graduating year of high school, it's pretty tough to keep up.**

**Please review! I love to read them.**

**Until next time…**


End file.
